Free to Be You and Me
by CastielTheAngel
Summary: Dean está prestes à fazer uma decisão que mudará sua vida. Enquanto a hora não chega, ele tem tempo de repenssar sobre tempos atrás, quando tudo começará. Fanfic narrada por diversos personagens e seus conflitos psicológicos. Ship:Dastiel/Destiel,slash
1. Chapter 1

_**Este primeiro capítulo eu dedico à duas pessoas: Renata e Jt! Sniper. Renata, por insistir tanto na criação desta fanfic. Jt! Sniper, por apoiarr a criação desta e betá-la, mesmo não gostando de Dastiel.**_

**-Música deste capítulo:**

''**Angel''-Aerosmith**

**-Tire os ''*'' dos links**

www*.youtube*.com*/*watch*?v=*LKXJ*t-XUuMo

http:*/*lh3*.ggpht.*com/*_TLknqXPK-FI*/*TISGT2JDY-I*/*AAAAAAAAAvI*/*avd96IHbHJU*/*destiel_gif_by_kasienka_

**Capítulo Um: Lovers.**

O Impala corria em meio ao trânsito de Boston, Massachussets. Dean, em seu smoking formal, sentava-se no banco de trás, com um olhar nervoso.

- Dean, está tudo bem? - Perguntou Rufus, ao volante, olhando pelo espelho retrovisor interno.

- Está sim. - O loiro respondeu pouco convincente.

O Winchester mais velho se endireitou no banco, tentando passar uma impressão de falsa auto-confiança e Rufus calou-se. Dean olhou pela janela, fitando a ascendência do crepúsculo sobre os edifícios iluminados anunciando uma noite estrelada.

Fechou os olhos, repassando mentalmente a letra de _Lick it up_. Não ajudou.

O nervosismo aflorava claramente pela sua face. Estava com uma vontade louca de abrir a porta esquerda traseira, pular do Impala e sair correndo dali. Droga, porque tinha se metido nisso? Ora, ele sabia bem, e muito bem, o porque. E o motivo aparentemente acalmou-o um pouco. Talvez pensar _nisso_ o ajudasse. E foi o que ele fez. Deixou a mente navegar, rumo à tempos atrás...

_Flashback:_

_Kansas, em algum onde, em algum quando._

_O céu estava nublado, tempestuoso, escuro. Do tipo de paisagem que Dorothy teria avistado antes do tornado que levaria sua casa nascer. Mas agora, ali, o tornado já tinha nascido. Já estava no meio daquele campo ao lado da estrada interestadual. E se manifestava na forma de uma discussão entre dois grandes amigos._

_**I'm alone yeah I don't know if I can face the night**__  
(Estou sozinho, eu não sei se consigo encarar a noite)  
__**I'm in tears and the cryin that i do is for you**__  
(Estou em lágrimas e o choro é por sua causa)_

_**I want your love let's break the wall between us**__  
(__Eu quero o seu amor, vamos quebrar a parede entre nós)_

_**Don't make it tough, I'll put away my pride**__  
(__Não dificulte as coisas, eu colocarei meu orgulho de lado) __  
__**Enough's enough, I've suffered and I've seen the light**__  
(__Agora já chega, sofrí e ví a luz)_

_- Sua bichinha mimada! - Gritou Dean, cuspindo saliva na cara do outro. Tinha lágrimas nos olhos._

_- Você está bêbado. - Castiel respondeu, parecendo simplesmente nem ligar para o comentário do outro._

_- Não mude de assunto! - Bradou o loiro, fazendo um certo esforço para manter o equilíbrio. - Você... você me abandonou! Me trocou por um bando de desgraçados!_

_- Eles eram minha família._

_- Sua família uma ova! EU sou sua família! Eu, Sam, Bobby, NÓS somos sua família! NÓS é que sempre ficamos ao seu lado. E não aquele bando de engomadinhos, que te deram um belo dum chute na bunda!_

_- Eles estavam confusos. Assim como você e Sam, quando brigaram por culpa da demônia, Ruby._

_- Foi diferente! - Disse Dean, embora a excitação em sua voz o entregasse. - Nós... nós dois nos acertamos depois. E, foi tudo por culpa daquela demônia maldita._

_- Dean, pare de inventar desculpas para seus atos! - Disparou Castiel, elevando um pouco o tom de voz. - Você... você tentou mudar a cabeça do Sam com agressividade. Já, eu, quero tentar mudar a cabeça dos meus irmãos de outro jeito._

_- Não vai funcionar. - Suspirou Dean. - Eles são cabeças-duras. São um caso perdido._

_- Um caso perdido? - Indagou Castiel, elevando ainda mais o tom de voz. - Você, Dean, NUNCA abandonou Sam. Mesmo quando o mundo estava em risco. Porque eu não posso fazer o mesmo pelos meus irmãos?_

_- É diferente, Cas..._

_- Não, não é. Aliás, acabei de me lembrar. Você abandonou SIM o seu irmão, uma vez. E o que você ganhou em troca? O Apocalipse, o presságio do Fim do Mundo!_

_- Não trate o Apocalipse como simples obra do Sam. Ele não sabia de nada, ok? Foram os SEUS, irmãos, e até VOCÊ, que armaram para cima de nós._

_- Mas eu já me desculpei me rebelando do Céu. - Bufou o anjo. - E, se talvez eu pudesse ter convencido mais os meus irmãos, o Apocalipse não tivesse começado._

_- Está dizendo que se arrepende de ter pulado fora da barca, antes dela afundar?_

_- Não entendo o quê..._

_- Está dizendo que se arrepende de ter se rebelado?_

_- Não, não. É lógico que não. Eu me rebelaria quantas vezes fosse necessário, por você, Sam, Bobby e os outros._

_- Então por que nos deixar? Porquê nos trocar por _eles_?_

_- Porque, eu já disse, eles são minha família. Eles estão confusos. Michael e Lucifer envenenaram eles, assim como Ruby envenenou Sam. E, pode não parecer, Dean, mas eu me importo com os meus irmãos tanto quando você se importa com os seus, Sam e Adam. Eu não quero abandoná-los novamente, não quero ter que matar um irmão meu novamente. É claro que, se for preciso, eu matarei. Mas quero fazer o que for possível para evitar isso. Deus me deu outra chance, Dean. Não quero jogá-la no lixo._

_- Ah certo! Aliás, onde está sua coleirinha de ''sou um vadia de Deus''?_

_- Ok, ok, vejo que você não vai entender. Pense assim, Dean: Meus irmãos são Sam, e você pra mim é o mesmo que eu sou para você. Logo, eu tenho que escolher entre você e meus irmãos. E, se fosse no seu lugar? Se você tivesse que escolher entre mim e Sam, quem escolheria?_

_Dean ficou em silêncio. Pingos de chuva despencaram do céu tempestuoso, em uma garoa fraca, mas forte, densa._

_- Eu escolheria os dois. - Disse Dean, apenas._

_- Se não pudesse ficar com os dois de uma só vez, quem escolheria?_

_- Eu... eu..._

_- Dean, responda._

_- Eu escolheria... o Sam._

_Castiel suspirou._

_- Foi o que pensei. Entende, agora?_

_- S-sim..._

_- Bom, não é que eu não goste de vocês. Ao contrário, eu amo vocês._

_- Oh, Cass, que meigo. - Soluçou Dean._

_- É a verdade. Eu te amo, Dean. Eu amo o Sam. Eu amo o Bobby._

_- Isso é uma declaração de amor? - O mais velho dos Winchester tinha um tom debochado._

_- Por quê? Vocês também não me amam? - Perguntou Castiel, com sua típica cara de confuso._

_- Ah, não. É lógico que Sam o ama, assim como o Bobby. E eu... eu... eu também te... te.._

_- Dean?_

_- O quê?_

_- Algum problema?_

_- É que, bem, eu nunca falei à um homem que eu o amava, sabe. - Respondeu Dean, sorrindo sem jeito._

_A garoa aumentou._

_- Como assim? Você nunca disse isso pro seu pai, por exemplo?_

_- Papai era diferente. Era..._

_- Dean?_

_- Sim?_

_- Não precisa dizer, se não quiser._

_-O h, ótimo! - Suspirou Dean. - Porque esse momento gay foi... embaraçoso._

_- Hum? E você nunca disse isso pro Sam?_

_- Pro Sam é diferente. Ele é meu irmão._

_- E eu sou seu amigo._

_- Hã...? Esquece, Cas. Eu não passei minha vida inteira na companhia de almofadinhas graciosos, desculpe._

_- Do quê está falando?_

_- Hã... anjos, sabe._

_- Nós fomos treinados como soldados, Dean. É normal haver companheirismo nisso._

_- Não como soldados espartanos, eu espero. - Caçoou Dean. - A propósito, está aí! Está aí a explicação do porque eu poder falar que amo papai e Sam, por que eu também fui criado como um soldado. E eles eram meus únicos companheiros. Sabe, provavelmente, não do jeito meloso dos anjos..._

_- Jeito meloso? - Perguntou Castiel, aumentando o nível de voz novamente. - Acha que EU tenho um jeito meloso?_

_- É, sabe... você não é nenhum símbolo máximo de masculinidade. Pra falar a verdade, se eu não te conhecesse, diria que você é gay ou bissexual._

_Castiel fitou-o, os nervos à flor da pele._

_- Eu não deveria ter bebido, não é? - Indagou Dean, sem jeito._

_- É isso o que realmente pensa? Que sou gay?_

_- Não, é que... Bem, Cas, sei lá... O jeito como você me olha às vezes, ou o jeito que fica quando está perto de uma mulher, é meio..._

_Dean sentiu uma dor ardida na bochecha, cambaleando para trás. Castiel acabara de esmurrá-lo, abrindo um pequeno corte no rosto do outro. A dor foi a mesma da vez em que Castiel se irritara e o esmurrara._

_- Odeio quando você fica nervoso. - Comentou Dean. - Mas, ok, ok. Eu sei que eu mereço ser esmurrado e ser quase morto por você. De novo._

_- O quê? - Gritou Castiel._

_- Sabe, da vez que você ficou irritadinho por eu querer me entregar pro seu irmãozinho malvado._

_- Pare! Pare de... me provocar, Dean! - Disse Castiel, tentando se acalmar._

_- Te provocar? - Bradou Dean. - Não gosta que eu fale a verdade, não é? Reagiu igual quando eu falei dos anjos. E, quer saber, eu nem sei porque perdi meu tempo tentando te convencer à não nos trocar por aquelas bichinhas com asas! É lógico que você não vai abandoná-los! Você é ingênuo demais, é inocente demais para acreditar que eles ainda têm jeito!_

_- Você disse que entendia o porque de eu estar fazendo isso! - Gritou Castiel, agarrando as vestes de Dean e chacoalhando-o._

_- Pois é, mas acho que estava errado. Sam não é, e nunca será igual ou comparável aqueles mauricinhos idiotas!_

_Castiel fitou com mais intensidade, apertando mais a jaqueta de couro de Dean. Bufava diretamente no nariz e nos lábios do outro. A chuva começou a despencar, violentamente._

_- Não... chame… eles... assim. - Entrecortou o anjo, rangendo os dentes à cada palavra._

_- Ah, claro! Porque eles são sua "família", não é? São a sua família de merdas voadoras! São um bando de lixo que estão puco se fodendo se você está lá com eles, ou não. Um bando de lixos traíras! Ah, mas quer saber? Acho que vocês todos se merecem! São um_ _bando de traidores que nunca estão lá quando o companheiro precisa! Nunca estão nos momentos mais duros, quando precisamos de um ombro amigo!_

_Dean conseguiu ouvir o rangido dos dentes do outro agora, e poderia até contar os pêlos da barba dele, devido à proximidade de seus rostos._

_- Anda, tá fazendo o quê aqui ainda? - Rangiu Dean. - Vai lá com os seus irmãos maricas que adoram chutar a bunda um dos outros. Pois é isso o quê vocês fazem! E, pelo visto, eu estava na sua lista de traseiros à serem chutados. Pois foi exatamente o quê você fez. Chutou a minha bunda, me rejeitou._

_- Winchesterr! - Rangeu Castiel._

_- O quê? Não quer que eu diga esta verdade? Eu não sei se você sabe, Maria Pomposa, mas eu fui rejeitado, e isso dói. Dói ter a amizade trocada como você não imagina! Dói infinitamente, e é uma dor que não tem cura. Quando você me abandonou, meu coração se quebrou, se partiu, mergulhou em dor e sofrimento, mais do que já estava por causa do Sam. Mas... por que eu estou falando isso para você? É ÓBVIO que você não entende, pois nunca foi rejeitado, nunca sentiu essa dor. Sempre foi o soldadinho perfeito, com um corpo humano perfeito, no meio de uma família perfeccionista, e num mundinho perfeito. Pois bem, Sr. Perfeito, sinto lhe dizer: Mas o mundo NÃO é perfeito. Até os amigos NÃO são perfeitos. E eu aprendi isso da pior maneira possível._

_Castiel soltou as vestes, agora totalmente ensopadas de água, de Dean._

_**You're my angel come and save me tonight**_

_(Você é meu anjo, venha e me salve esta noite)_

_**You're my angel come and make it alright**_

_(Você é meu anjo, venha e deixe tudo bem)_

_- Vá! - Bradou Castiel. - Vá e suma da minha vida, e não me chame mais para conversa nenhuma! Vá enquanto ainda está com o corpo inteiro! Vá antes que eu mude de idéia!_

_- Será um prazer! - Gritou Dean, se recompondo. O Winchester girou nos calcanhares, na direção do Impala estacionado ali perto, pronto para partir._

_- Ótimo! - Gritou Castiel. - Vá agora!_

_- Eu vou mesmo! - Gritou Dean, sem olhar para o outro._

_- Que bom então!_

_- É!_

_- Então vá!_

_- Eu irei!_

_- Excelente!_

_E, antes que Castiel percebesse, Dean girou nos calcanhares, ficando de frente para ele._

_**Don't know what I'm gonna do about this feeling inside**_

_(Não sei o que fazer com este sentimento aqui dentro)_

_**Yes, it's true loneliness took me for a ride**_

_(Sim, é verdade a solidão virou minha companhia)_

_**Without your love, I'm nothing but a beggar**_

_(Sem seu amor eu não sou nada só um mendigo)_

_**Without your love, a dog without a bone**_

_(Sem seu amor, sou um cachorro sem o osso)_

_**What can I do, I'm sleeping in this bed alone**_

_(O que devo fazer? Estou dormindo nesta cama sozinho)_

_- E quer saber de uma coisa? - Gritou Dean, aproximando-se do outro._

_- O quê é?_

_- Quer realmente saber? - Dean agarrou as vestes do outro._

_- Quero!_

_- Quer ouvir uma coisa?_

_- Quero!_

_- Quer ouvir algo que eu não quis dizer essa discussão inteira?_

_- Quero!_

_- É bom querer mesmo!_

_- Pois eu quero! Diga!_

_- Eu te amo! - Gritou Dean, enérgico._

_**You're my angel come and save me tonight**_

_(Você é meu anjo, venha e me salve esta noite)_

_**You're my angel come and make it alright**_

_(Você é meu anjo, venha e deixe tudo bem)_

_- O quê? - Gritou Castiel, enérgico._

_- Eu te amo! - Dean gritou mais alto._

_-Não ouvi!-Castiel gritou mais alto._

_- Eu te amo! - Gritou Dean, à plenos pulmões._

_-Eu também te amo! - Gritou Castiel, à plenos pulmões._

_**You're the reason I live**_

_(Você é o motivo que eu vivo)_

_**You're the reason I die**_

_(Você é o motivo que eu morro)_

_**You're the reason I give when I break down and cry**_

_(Você é o motivo que eu dou quando eu não aguento e choro)_

_**Don't need no reason why**_

_(Não precisa de explicação)_

_E, antes que um dos dois pudesse dar conta do quê estavam fazendo, se beijaram. Não um beijo calculado, calmo. Mas, enérgico, voráz, como se suas bocas estivessem esperando por àquilo há muito, muito tempo. Suas bocas, suas línguas, queriam devorar umas as outras. As salivas, doce do anjo e salgada do humano, passavam de uma língua para outra. Antes que notassem, estavam abraçados. As mãos dos dois avançaram para as faces retorcidas de desejo um do outro. Depois, para os cabelos. E pararam lá, alisando os fios sedosos, negros e loiros. Os corpos, um sereno como a lua e o outro ardente como o sol, se colavam. Beijavam-se como se nada mais importasse, como se a discussão não importasse. _

_**You're my angel come and save me tonight**_

_(Você é meu anjo, venha e me salve esta noite)_

_**You're my angel come and make it alright**_

_(Você é meu anjo, venha e deixe tudo bem)_

_Dean não soube quanto tempo o beijo durou. Mas não se importou muito com isso. Poderiam ter feito amor ali, mas não fizeram. Dean chegara à tirar algumas peças de roupa de ambos, mas Castiel insistira que não queria sexo, não naquele onde, não naquele quando._

Desde aquela dia, o tempo passara como um turbilhão para Dean. Devagar, quando estava longe do outro. Rápido, quando estavam juntos. Esgueiravam-se por becos, aos beijos, se escondendo de Sam e dos outros. Não estavam preparados para assumir àquilo, ainda não.

Bobby, ao menos, já havia descoberto o caso. Fora tirar o lixo para fora da lanchonete em que estava trabalhando – um disfarce, é claro –, deixando Sam sozinho, após uma saída sorrateira de Dean e Castiel, com a desculpa de que ''queriam apenas um pouco de ar fresco''. Mas, é claro, acabaram por perderem o fôlego quando Bobby avistou-os, agachados atrás da grande lixeira industrial verde no meio do beco, aos beijos. Mas, apesar do susto, o caçador apenas resmungara algo como ''isso não é da minha conta'' e voltara para a lanchonete.

Embora quatro meses, no mínimo, tivessem se passado desde àquilo, eles nunca haviam transado. Uns beijos aqui, uma mão boba ali, mas nada à mais. Dean tentara se deitar com outras mulheres, para ''curar'' a abstinência de sexo, claro. Mas sempre acabava pensando no anjo na hora H, e sua consciência e seu coração pesavam, impedindo-o de ''trair'' o outro, se é que tinham algo mais sério.

E, embora a falta de sexo fosse ruim, Dean acabara por gostar daquilo. Descobrira que um caso ''às escondidas'' era muito mais excitante e envolvente do que os casos ''à mostra'' que tivera com várias mulheres, talvez fosse porque Sam ou outra pessoa pudesse flagrá-los à qualquer momento, porque, de fato, era uma situação perigosa – ao menos para Dean. O loiro gostava do perigo, fazia a adrenalina subir à mil, – e estava em alta com certeza! – no sangue dos Winchesters, e no sangue de todos os caçadores bem-sucedidos, isto é, vivos. E, pelo bater do coração do outro, Dean sabia que Castiel sentia o mesmo quando estavam ''às escondidas''.

E, após todos os encontros escondidos, em becos e na calada da noite, e todos os beijos ficassem ainda mais irresistíveis e envolventes – se é que isso era possível para os dois – sempre havia àquela velha questão: ''qual é o próximo passo?''. Dean não saberia responder. Até que a_quele_ dia chegara. Castiel chegara, após Dean chamá-lo da entrada do hotel onde estava hospedado com Sam, no meio da madrugada, trazendo um pedido que Dean não conseguiria, e não poderia, recusar.

Castiel, Dean sabia, era ingênuo demais. Avistara um casal de humanos, não gays, em um restaurante romântico. O homem pedira a mulher em casamento, e ela aceitara com o maior sorriso do mundo, antes de beijá-lo.

De lá, Castiel fora direto para uma joalheria comprar alianças iguais as quais os dois humanos haviam colocado. O anjo pagara com algo que Dean lhe dera, e que parecia se chamar ''xéki''. A atendente fora tão gentil que Castiel se deu a liberdade de perguntar se Dean gostaria das alianças. Mas, ao perceber que eram mais um casal gay daquela porra de estado com nome italiano, Massachussets, que permitia que aberrações como aquela se casassem com outras aberrações, o sorriso sumira de seu rosto e dera lugar à uma futilidade e hipocrisia. E, após assinar o cheque, e antes que ela percebesse, o cliente já sumira. Na ausência dele, sua chefe, a velha rabugenta e lésbica Sra. Dotts aparecera atrás dela, saindo da sala dos fundos, com um olhar reprovador na face. Certamente, aquela bicha rica de terno iria fazê-la perder um grande bônus pela venda das alianças.

Castiel, então, aparecera , de madrugada, na porta do Hotel, ao lado de Dean. Fora breve, mas objetivo. Tentou imitar a cena do restaurante o mais perfeitamente possível. E Dean ficara sem palavras, o que poderia ser um mal sinal.

- Dean? - O anjo chamou.

Dean tinha as duas mãos à boca, e provavelmente Sam teria rido dessa pose de ''menina surpresa''.

- E-eu... - Gaguejou Dean. Não deveria aceitar, isso iria entregar toda a fantasia de fazer aquilo escondido. Sem contar o fato de que, provavelmente, Sam e os outros descobririam o relacionamento amoroso dos dois. E, poderia ser bobagem, mas Dean não queria compromissos agora, mesmo com Castiel.

Fora duro abandonar Lisa, e ele não queria repetir o feito agora. Talvez depois, ele não saberia quando, fosse o momento exato de aceitar qualquer tipo de compromisso com o outro.

- Cass... Eu... Eu... Eu aceito! Sim! Sim! Sim! Eu quero me casar com você! - O loiro concluiu finalmente e lágrimas escorreram dos olhos de Castiel.

Aquela noite, finalmente, eles deram um passo à mais naquilo. Não sexo propriamente dito, ainda não. Mas algo que fez com que ele, Dean, descobrisse outra utilidade para sua boca, e para a boca do Anjo.

A notícia do noivado chegara, desvastadora, há uma semana atrás, para Sam e os outros. Rufus e os outros caçadores conhecidos aceitaram, no início com certa relutância, o casamento dos dois. Sam, não. Os irmãos Winchesters haviam deixado de se falar desde que a notícia se espalhara, por comentários de caçadores fofoqueiros e beberrões, aos ouvidos do mais novo, antes que Dean lhe contasse pela própria boca. Desde então, Sam havia trocado de celular, e fugido do irmão, sobre o pretexto de ''precisar esfriar a cabeça e pensar sobre o assunto'', segundo um bilhete no criado-mudo do quarto de Hotel de Dean.

Dean até conseguira contatar o outro uma vez, através de um celular no nome de Ross Delacour. No recado da caixa de mensagens do celular, Dean convidada Sam para ser o seu padrinho de casamento, e o lugar onde o casório aconteceria, antes de palavras vagas que talvez pudessem fazer Sam aceitar o caso do irmão e do amigo. Sam, claro, não respondera ao recado. O que estava matando Dean por dentro.

E agora ele, Dean, estava ali. No Impala, em Boston, à caminho do seu casamento.

Todas aquelas lembranças haviam, de fato, acalmado um pouco o nervosismo de Dean. E só o fato de estar indo encontrar o outro já deixa seu coração um pouco mais alegre. Mas, ele estava indo para um casamento, droga. Nunca se casara com alguém. Nunca pensara em se casar com alguém. E agora estava ali, à caminho de um casamento que jamais se passara por sua cabeça, à caminho de alguém que ele jamais achou que iria ter algum relacionamento amoroso. Mas, bem, não era tão ruim assim, era? Quer dizer, o casamento, ao menos, servira como um pretexto para o caso dos dois ser revelado. E Dean sabia muito bem que um dia ele seria, mesmo que contra a sua vontade e suas fantasias.

O Impala virou uma esquina, entrando na, agora movimenta, Rua Congress, em meio à infinitas luzes acessas da noite estrelada que já caía sobre aquela parte do mundo. As entranhas de Dean se contorceram. Estavam, finalmente, chegando. Uma ânsia subiu-lhe pelo estômago. Não comera nada desde cedo, não conseguira comer devido ao nervosismo. Bem, mas ele não deveria ser o único a não comer por causa do nervosismo, não é? Sim, era o único. Castiel, Dean lembrou-se, não precisava comer. Assim como não precisava vomitar, dormir, mijar, cagar... A lista era imensa. E, pela primeira vez desde que embarcara naquele perigoso trem excitante e apaixonante, Dean percebera o quão diferente era de Castiel. E a ilusão de que ele fosse uma espécie de sua alma gêmea transformou-se numa ilusão de que ele era seu oposto. O Winchester começou a pensar, realmente, se aquele casamento daria certo, se iria durar mesmo os dois sendo tão diferentes.

O trânsito congestionara, devido a massa que saía, à essas horas, do trabalho. O Impala estava parado em um congestionamento, agora.

- Rufus. - Dean começou fitando a porta traseira ao seu lado.

- Sim? - O caçador perguntou fitando Dean do espelho retrovisor interior.

- Não sei como dizer isso, mas...

- Ok, ok. Já entendi a indireta. - Suspirou Rufus.

- Como? - Perguntou Dean surpreso.

- E, confesso que havia me esquecido disso quando te peguei no hotel...

- O quê?

- Seus parabéns, é claro! Esqueci de parabenizá-lo pelo casamento.

- Rufus...

- Me desculpe. - Cortou Rufus. - Eu realmente me esqueci disso. E, aliás, dê os parabéns, por mim, ao anjo também. Não acho que eu vá conseguir falar com ele tão cedo.

- Do quê está falando?

- Ora, você viu o jeito que ele estava ontem? Parecia que ia se matar à qualquer momento de excitação. E eu não o culpo. Não o culpo mesmo. Ele está apaixonado, e sabe como dizem: a paixão cega.

- Você acha que ele...

- Mas é claro! Aquele homem deve ser o anjo mais feliz da vida! E, bem, não que eu curta isso, mas acho que você tirou a sorte grande nessa. Você fisgou-o direitinho! Ele está mais apaixonado do que qualquer mulher que eu já tive esteve, ou do que eu estive por elas. E eu não duvidaria em nada se ele lhe trouxesse o café da manhã todo dia na sua cama, com direito à cheeseburgers e cerveja. Acho que se algo acontecesse com você, ou ele te perdesse, ele provavelmente se mataria...

- Hm. - Murmurou Dean olhando para baixo.

- Mas, quer falar sobre alguma coisa à mais? Você está meio quieto.

- Não, tudo bem. Era só isso. - Disse Dean, tentando parece o mais convincente possível.

- Ok. - Disse Rufus com um aceno de cabeça, finalizando a conversa.

O Impala foi um dos únicos carros à estacionar no The Langhan Boston Hotel para a cerimônia. Um tapete vermelho, convidativo, estava estendido sobre a porta porta de entrada do hotel. O Impala estava estacionado na Rua Franklin, em frente ao Hotel luxuoso. Fora uma nota alugar o salão de festas, mas valeria à pena, ao menos na época.

Um velho bateu na porta ao lado de Dean. Era Bobby, usando um traje à rigor. Com sua barba espessa, o terno fazia parecer que ele fosse um mendigo que acabara de encontrar um terno no lixo e usava-o para se sentir importante, e não passar despercebido pelos cidadãos como um cocô de cachorro na rua. Bobby abriu a porta. Dean suava frio.

- Vou estacionar o carro, já que alguém não incluiu o manobrista do hotel na conta. - Avisou Rufus, com um olhar reprovador por cima dos ombros, encarando Dean desajeitadamente. - Te vejo mais tarde.

Dean nem ligou. Apenas fitava o chão do asfalto embaixo da porta aberta do carro.

- Dean? - Chamou Bobby.

- Sam veio? - Dean fez a primeira pergunta que viera à sua cabeça.

Bobby fitou os próprios pés.

- Conversamos sobre isto mais tarde. - Finalizou Bobby.

O coração de Dean pesou. Temia que o irmão não viesse, e seus temores, pelo jeito, estavam corretos. Mais uma vez, Dean pensou em desistir do casamento.

- Dean? - Chamou Bobby, novamente. - Vamos!

_Qual é o próximo passo?_ Pensava Dean enquanto fitava o chão e decidia se pisava ali, para fora do carro e para dentro do casamento – e uma vida inteira com Castiel – e para uma vida que ele já não tinha mais certeza se queria ter. _Qual é o próximo passo, Dean?_

**Fim do Capítulo Um.**

http:*/*.com*/*_TLknqXPK-FI*/*TISDLXxgbaI*/*AAAAAAAAAuc*/*n-9WYNYWFJ0*/*s512*/*SPN_Bad_Moon_Rising_by_Squit_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Este segundo capítulo eu dico aos escritores profissionais. Pois são eles, que nos abrem à mente para este maravilhoso e envolvente mundo da leitura. Em especial, gostaria de dedicar à dois escritores: J. e Stephen King. ''Tia Ro'', por escrever a maravilhosa saga ''Harry Potter'', que abriu caminho para mim e para tantas pessoas à literatura. Stephen King, por me servir de inspiração no desenvolvimento desta fanfic, sendo o melhor escritor(e o mais bem pago, é claro) da atualidade.**_

**Música deste Capítulo(Cena do Casamento):**

**-''Harry in Winter''-Harry Potter and the Globet of Fire:**

**Retire as ''*'':**

htt*p:/*www*.youtube*.com*/watch*?v=*ozBO*HxoD*-cs

http:*/lh6.*ggpht.*com*/_TL*knqXPK-*FI/TI*cnuyEXEDI*/AAAAAAAAA*zs/Di*Uxf2QN0hc*/Fooling_*mode_*by_eiko_chan.*gif*

Capítulo Dois: Glooms

Dean fitou, hesitante, a faxada do The Langhan Boston Hotel. As paredes amarelas adquiriam agora, sobre o crepúsculo, um tom castanho-claro. As janelas estavam todas acessas e os seus beirais vermelhos , de outrora, estavam bordôs. Os tijolos e pedras, cinza escuros. As bandeiras nas hastes negras em diagonais, presas às paredes nos intervalos de cada janela do primeiro andar, tremulavam à brisa noturna.

- Dean? - Chamou Rufus, alisando a barba negra na pele morena, pelo espelho retrovisor. - Tudo bem?

- S-sim. - Gaguejou Dean.

- Estão, vamos... - Apressou-se Bobby, da porta do Impala.

- É... Vamos. - Concordou Dean, suando frio. O Winchester fez menção de se levantar, mas Rufus interrompeu-o pigarreando.

- O buquê. - Disse o homem negro.

- Ah, sim. Claro... - Disse Dean, pegando um buquê de rosas vermelhas do banco do passageiro, ao seu lado.

- Vamos indo, já estamos atrasados. - Disse Bobby.

Dean concordou com um aceno de cabeça, engolindo em seco e saindo do carro. Bobby fechou a porta traseira do Impala. O Chevrolet disparou, rumo ao estacionamento, levantando uma brisa sobre os dois caçadores.

- É no último andar. - Disse Bobby. - O casamento, sabe... não querem que o barulho atrapalhe os hóspedes. A festa será no terraço, nos jardins interiores. - O mais velho concluiu e Dean concordou, novamente, com um aceno de cabeça.

Os dois se encaminharam até o tapete de veludo na escadaria de pedra. Dean travou no primeiro degrau.

- Dean? - Chamou Bobby já no terceiro degrau. - Tudo ok?

- Está. Está sim. - Dean apressou-se em responder.

- Se quiser desistir agora, acho melhor nem entrar...

- Não, não! E-eu... eu acho que consigo. - Disse Dean, com um falso e dissimulado sorriso enquanto os dois subiam os degraus, Dean um pouco mais lento que o outro, parando em frente às portas de vidro da recepção.

- Ainda há tempo... - Começou Bobby.

- Não, não. - Interrompeu Dean. - Tudo bem. Eu vou. - Ele pôs a mão no trinco dourado. Respirou fundo. Abriu a porta.

**D&C - **_**Dastiel**_

Greta Shawn. Este era o nome da mulher à qual a anja Juliel estava ''hospedada''. Era ruiva, bonita, magra e atraente. Tinha um sorriso branco, perfeito. Lábios rosados. Pele branca, um pouca rosada nas bochechas. Olhos azuis, vítreos.

Usava um colar de ouro, brincos de diamantes, maquiagem e perfume adocicado. O vestido era decotado e púrpura, realçava perfeitamente seus seios não muito fartos e seu corpo escultural. Juliel não poderia esperar um receptáculo mais perfeito e bonito que aquele.

A maquiagem, o vestido e todos os seus apetrechos foram vestidos por Greta, à pedido da anja que, em sua mente, lhe pedira para se produzir para uma noite especial, e estar exuberantemente linda. Greta, muito vaidosa, não viu problema algum naquilo. Se era para agradar aos Céus, ela não ousaria dizer não, mesmo que não fosse lá muito religiosa.

Agora Juliel, no corpo de Shawn, estava sentada ali, para presenciar aquele casamento estupidamente ridículo. O anjo, Castiel, à convidara uma semana atrás, assim como convidara outros de seus irmãos que estavam ali, também, presentes. A maioria, é claro, recusara o convite. Dos que aceitaram o convite, a grande parte estava esperando que o anjo recuperasse a razão e se desse conta do tamanho da profanação que estava fazendo antes de dizer ''sim'' perante as leis dos homens e àquele estúpido caçador que se fazia passar por uma espécie de padre, agora atrás do altar. Juliel era um desses anjos.

Mas, ao contrário dos outros, ela tinha uma razão à mais para querer que aquele casamento fracassasse, e estar ali para presenciar o fracasso do irmão. A razão é que ela queria ser muito mais do que uma irmã para o anjo.

Juliel conhecera Castiel à séculos atrás, em um dos muitos treinos que estavam tendo, para uma possível guerra contra os demônios, com as outras guarnições. Eles lutaram em um combate com espadas, que a anja achara muito excitante e sensual. E, após algumas lutas, eles começaram à se aproximar um do outro. O anjo nutrira um sentimento de amizade por ela, enquanto ela nutrira um sentimento de desejo, de paixão, pelo anjo desde então. Contava as décadas para vê-lo novamente. Achava a sua timidez, o seu jeito de ser, perturbadamente atraente. Sua imaginação alimentava fantasias sexuais com o outro constantemente.

E agora ele estava ali, próximo à ela, novamente. Mas agora, ela sabia muito bem, estavam juntos para presenciar algo profano e indecente. Não que ela, Juliel, não gostaria de ter momentos profanos e indecentes com o anjo. Mas àquilo era nojento, e só de pensar no anjo juntamente com o humano à fazia se sentir suja, indolente, imunda e pecaminosa.

Assim, o fato de que o outro estava atrasado e de que poderia, felizmente, nem vir ao casamento, a reconfortava. Embora a expressão do anjo, no altar, não fosse reconfortante.

- Ele está demorando. - Queixou-se Castiel, olhando para Balthazar, o seu padrinho de casamento.

- Talvez o trânsito tenha congestionado. Sabe esse humanos e esses carros... - Respondeu o anjo, olhando para Juliel, a madrinha, como que para confirmar sua tese.

- Eu não sei de nada...- Desconversou a anja, torcendo para que a desculpa do seu parceiro, mas apenas um amigo, não surtisse efeito.

- Se acalme, meu filho, ele vai chegar. - Disse o ''padre''.

"_Ele seria burro se não viesse!",_ pensou Juliel, fitando o anjo de smoking negro. O noivo estava extremamente irresistível aos olhos dela e isso estava fazendo com que um calor súbito e uma umidade subisse pela parte íntima de Greta e fizesse a anja pensar em mil e umas cenas de sexo com o anjo. "_Se o humano nojento não vier, não se preocupe, Cas, eu mesmo te dou uma boa noite de núpcias e todo o meu amor."_

**D&C - **_**Dastiel**_

Dean fitava a porta do elevador, enquanto a mesma não se abria. Uma aflição tomava conta dele. Estava se segurando para não gritar, pular, correr, rir, chorar, se joga no chão, fazer mil e uma peripécias e demostrar mil e um sentimentos ao mesmo tempo.

A porta metálica abriu. O elevador estava vazio. Dean e Bobby entraram. As portas se fecharam no momento em que o mais velho apertou em um botão do painel eletrônico, antes que Dean pudesse realizar o desejo de sair daquele elevador sem nem bem ter entrado nele. Uma música instrumental tocava no elevador. Uma gota de suor pingou da testa do Winchester. Aquele elevador estava deixando-o claustrofóbico.

Dean virou-se para trás, fitando seu reflexo em um enorme espelho na parte de trás do elevador. Usava um smoking branco, com uma rosa vermelha na lapela, a mesma rosa que se multiplicava no seu buquê, suspenso em sua mão direita, agora. Uma gravata vermelho-vivo estava amarrada ao seu pescoço. Usava também um gel no cabelo. A barba estava aparada. Poderia ser uma visão bonita de se ver, se não fosse o conjunto de emoções que transparecia em seu rosto tenso, nervoso.

A perspectiva de que, ao sair daquele elevador poderia se encontrar com Castiel, o estava matando. Nunca se sentira tão agitado para encontrar o outro, mesmo quando estavam saindo ''às escondidas''. Mas, ele sabia muito bem, àquele período já passara. E o que se estendia à frente era o fato de que viveria o resto da vida casado, com o anjo. Ficariam juntos para sempre, até que a morte os separasse.

A visão de estar em frente à uma casa de portão branco, cachorro no quintal e um marido no umbral da porta aflorava em sua mente. Um marido feliz, uma casa feliz, uma família feliz. Isso o aterrorizava. Os sorrisos na visão pareciam dissimulados, forçados para que ele acreditasse que faziam sentido, para que acreditasse que eram felizes. Até que o anjo pegava o cachorro no colo, tirava sua coleira e amarrava no pescoço de Dean, ainda sorrindo falsamente. E Dean via, com horror, que pendurado na coleira havia um pingente prata, com os dizeres: SOU UMA VADIA DO SENHOR.

- Dean? - Chamou Bobby fitando o outro. - Dean?

- Huh? - Resmungou Dean despertando do transe.

- Estamos quase chegando.

- Certo. - Sobressaltou-se o Winchester virando-se para a porta do elevador.

- Me dê seu braço, Dean... - Bobby começou - Lembra-se do ensaio, não é? - Bobby perguntou e Dean concordou com um aceno de cabeça, pálido.

Dean obedeceu e enganchou seu braço no de Bobby para que ele o levasse até o altar.

- Dean, se quiser, eu posso dizer que não está passando bem. - Confortou-o Bobby, fitando o rosto pálido e os joelhos frouxos do Winchester.

- Não, não! Eu cheguei até aqui... Eu vou seguir em frente. - Dean tentava ser firme, mas já não dava mais para disfarçar o nervosismo agora.

O elevador parou com um solavanco. A música parou. Um _bip_ suave foi ouvido. As portas se abriram.

**D&C - **_**Dastiel**_

- Por que ele está demorando tanto? - Queixou-se Castiel, sentando-se no degrau do altar improvisado e fitando à frente, ao início do altar da igreja improvisada.

Vários bancos de madeira haviam sido arrumados, enfileirados em duas fileiras. A maioria estava vazio, claro, pois os anjos convidados não apareceram para a cerimônia, e tão pouco a maioria dos caçadores convidados. Havia arranjos com gérberas, flores do campo e tulipas brancos em cada ponta dos bancos, do lado da ''passarela'' feita pelo tapete vermelho, de veludo, estendido, que prendiam grande faixas de tecido branco que se interligavam aos bancos da frente e de trás. Haviam também três grandes lustres de cristal pendurados no teto, acessos e um par de velas acessas iluminavam o local, abaixo de cada um dos arranjos de flores.

Embora a decoração preparada fosse linda e animadora, aos olhos do anjo ela parecia triste e solitária, agora que Dean não estava ali.

- Eu não sei. - Disse Baltazhar. - Talvez o trânsito...

- Talvez ele tenha desistido. - Cortou Juliel, ácida. - Talvez ele não te amasse tanto à ponto de se casar com você.

Baltazhar fitou-a com um olhar reprovador, sério.

- O quê foi? - Queixou-se Juliel, como se não tivesse falado nada de errado.

- Ela está certa. - Concordou Castiel penosamente. - Foi estupidez minha achar que ele pudesse se casar algum dia, ainda mais comigo. - E era a verdade, Castiel sabia muito bem da fama de ''namorador'' de Dean, e agora sentia que estava provando daquela fama ali. - Talvez ele só quisesse diversão comigo, só...- Ele fez uma pausa pensando. - Como é mesmo o nome?

- Ter um caso. - Esclareceu Baltazhar.

- Fazer sexo, abusá-lo. - Juliel dizia sem a menor polidez.

Baltazhar fuzilou-a novamente com o olhar.

- Bom, então acho melhor dispensar os convidados. - Disse Castiel, infeliz, se levantando. - E jogar os enfeites fora e...

- Acalme-se, Cas. - Aconselhou Baltazhar. - Você está muito nervoso no momento, e qualquer decisão seria precipitada demais.

- Mas... - Começou o outro.

Um _bip _foi ouvido, assim como o barulho de portas.

- Ele está vindo! - Alguém gritou, apagando as luzes.

O local estava iluminado apenas por diversas velas entre cada fileira de bancos de madeira, e algumas no altar. As sombras destas últimas projetavam, agora, uma sombra sobre os contornos da face do anjo, escondendo sua felicidade, sua excitação. Escondendo os olhos lacrimejados. Seu coração disparou.

**D&C - **_**Dastiel**_

Assim que as portas do elevador se abriram, as luzes se apagaram, provocando dores nos olhos dos dois caçadores acostumados à luz do elevador.

- O quê foi isso? - Perguntou Dean, preocupado, esfregando os olhos.

- Vamos. - Apenas disse Bobby, levando o outro, enganchado ao seu braço direito à frente. Uma passarela de velas se estendia à frente.

Dean observava cada centímetro da decoração que conseguiu enxergar, com a visão embaçada da coceira aos olhos, da decoração iluminada pelas velas. Estava magnífica. Mas ainda assim, seu coração pesava e seu cérebro gritava para sair correndo dali.

Até que tudo parou, quando ele avistou as velas no final da passarela. Havia quatro pessoas ao altar. Uma era o ''padre''. Um casal estava à direita de um homem à frente do altar. Mas nenhuma pessoa estava ao lado esquerdo deste, o que significava, com pesar, que Sam não viera. O local dos seus padrinhos estava vazio. Novamente, o coração de Dean doeu. E, novamente, tudo passou em milésimos de segundos. Pois um homem sorria, à frente do ''padre'' e do altar, à esquerda do casal que ele não identificava quem eram na escuridão.

Um homem sorria.

E seu sorriso podia ser sentido dali, à metros de distância, por Dean. Mesmo na escuridão e à luz das velas, ele podia ver claramente àquele sorriso. E os contornos da face de quem sorria, também. O altar, com muito mais velas, e velas muito maiores que as no chão, parecia uma "luz no fim do túnel". Brilhava mais do que qualquer luz ali. E todo este brilho transparecia na face do noivo ao altar, da sua imagem.

Dean, que já não tinha mais problemas, falta de autoconfiança ou preconceito nenhum em achar outros homens bonitos, achava que jamais vira o anjo tão belo. Castiel estava vestindo um smoking negro, com um lírio branco na lapela, a gravata habitual azul amarrada ao pescoço. Seu cabelo estava penteado, com gel e a barba feita. Aos olhos de Dean, o amado havia passado por um completo banho de salão de beleza. Os olhos azuis, penetrantes e intensos do anjo o fitavam. Sem dúvida, o anjo era a coisa mais bela daquele lugar.

Dean não sentia as pernas, que pareciam deslizar sobre o tapete vermelho. Seu coração estava à mil por segundo. Uma lágrima escorreu do seu olho direito. Toda a excitação e o nervosismo haviam passado, como se nunca tivessem estado lá. Dean não poderia e não conseguiria se livrar daquele casamento, daquela espécie de feitiço que o aprisionava agora. Seu coração queria sair pela boca enquanto fitava o altar e o noivo. E Dean teve a confirmação do que temia: o anjo estava de fato apaixonado por ele, assim como ele estava apaixonado pelo anjo.

Agora, Dean sentia vontade de correr para o altar, de pular nos braços do outro, de beijá-lo, de acariciar todo o rosto perfeitamente angelical, de fazer amor ali mesmo com ele, na beira do altar. E o Winchester recebeu um sentimento de paz que jamais recebeu, um sentimento de alívio, de esperança, de extrema felicidade. Quando o muro de Berlim desabou, deveria ser assim que os cidadãos se sentiram ao se verem livres; ou quando a escravidão chegou ao fim. Dean não sabia se o sentimento de paz provinha do outro ser um anjo, mas isso não importava, pois ele jamais sentira nada assim por ninguém antes, nem mesmo por Cassie, Jo, Bela, Anna ou Lisa.

E à cada passo que dava, seu coração dava uma pirueta no próprio peito. Sua mente estava um turbilhão de sentimentos. E ele sabia, podia ver claramente na expressão do outro, que Castiel estava sentindo o mesmo.

- Está entregue. - Disse Bobby, desenganchando o braço do Winchester e entregando-o no altar.

- E-eu-eu... vo-você... - Gaguejou Castiel, sem palavras. O rosto lívido e radiante.

- Eu também. - Concordou Dean, segurando na mão do outro firmemente. - Eu também.

- Sendo assim, acho que podemos dar início à cerimônia - Disse o ''padre'' e as luzes se acenderam.

- Gostou do truque de luzes? - Perguntou Baltazhar, ao ouvido do Winchester. - Eu achei que você iria gostar. - Mas Dean não respondeu, pois todas as suas atenções estavam voltadas ao anjo, agora.

- Irmãos e irmãs. - Disse o ''padre''. - Estamos hoje aqui para celebrar a união de duas criaturas em nome do Senhor, e concedida à Ele à todas as circunstâncias, pois foi Ele, quem controla o destino, que uniu essas duas criaturas pelo amor, sejam elas de quaisquer sexos. Adoremos esse amor que inspira os anjos à cantarem em Seu nome.

Juliel tossiu.

- Hã... Desculpe pela parte dos anjos. - Acrescentou o caçador-padre, desconcertado. - Pois oremos à este amor puro que nasceu vivamente, e que dure até a eternidade. Também oremos...

E um grande discurso se deu início. Em circunstâncias normais, Dean sentaria nos fundos do local e tiraria um cochilo. Mas, àquela vez, ele não o fez. Pois cada segundo que se passava com ele ali, ao lado do seu amado e de mãos dadas à ele, era um segundo à mais em sua vida.

- Pois então, vocês aceitam continuar juntos, na tristeza e na felicidade. Na riqueza e na pobreza. Na saúde e na doença. Até que a morte os separe?

Dean e Castiel concordaram com um aceno de cabeça.

- Castiel, você aceita se casar com Dean Winchester?

- Sim! Sim! Sim! - Disse Castiel, pronta e veementemente.

- Dean Winchester, você aceita se casar com Castiel?

Dean excitou por um momento, fitando o anjo. Era a pergunta que temia.

- Cass, eu espero que saiba o porque farei isso. - Seu tom se tornara sério. - E espero que saiba que eu te amo, com todas as letras, e que não tenho mais vergonha de dizer isso.

- Dean? - Chamou Castiel, com ar preocupado.

-E espero que entenda, do fundo do coração o porque darei esta resposta, e quero que isso permaceça claro para você, acima de tudo.

- Dean?

- Você me entende?

- Huh?

- Cass?

- Sim, sim. Vou entender qualquer decisão que tomar. - Disse o anjo, já adquirindo um tom meio infeliz.

- Pois bem, minha resposta é clara e indiscutivelmente sim. - Disse Dean. - E eu seria extremamente idiota se dissesse não e negasse o que estou sentindo por dentro, eu acho...

Castiel estava corado, com o rosto debulhado em lágrimas, radiante.

- Se alguém tem algo contra este casamento, diga agora ou cale-se para sempre. - Disse o ''padre''.

Alguns anjos se remexeram em seus bancos, assim como alguns caçadores. Juliel estava com a língua coçando, pedindo para ser usada e falar algo. Mas, nem Juliel, nem os caçadores e nem os outros anjos pronunciaram qualquer palavra.

- Sendo assim, pelas leis dos homens e pela Vontade de Deus, eu os declaro marido e mul... digo, e marido. Pode beijar o noivo. - Disse o padre, fitando os dois.

Dean e Castiel não hesitaram, mesmo com agora dezenas de conhecidos e desconhecidos ali, e se beijaram alegremente, amorosamente. Selando aquela união, cientes de que agora eram casados.

**D&C - **_**Dastiel**_

Os casados e o casamento em si, eram observados atentamente no Céu. Vários anjos se juntavam ao redor de uma grande piscina azul-clara, brilhante, iluminando todo o salão oval (pois era a única fonte de luz ali), em meio à um salão decorado. A visão dos dois homens se beijando preenchia completamente a piscina.

- E pensar que ele me convidou para ir ver uma nojeira dessa. - Resmungou um anjo em um canto.

O restante dos anjos pareciam ter a mesma opinião sobre a cerimônia, com seus olhares cerrados e caras de nojo. Porém, nenhum ousava parar de ver a cena, que agora os dois casados trocavam carinhos, alisando as faces um do outro enquanto sorriam.

"_Ok, já chega," _pensou Galadriel na borda da piscina, "_este é o sinal"_. A anja estalou os dedos, e a miragem da piscina desapareceu, apenas para ela, sendo substituída por um rosto pálido, albino, magro, de olhos azuis sobrenaturais, nariz empinado, lábios franzidos, cabelo amarelo-palha encaracolado, preso atrás da nuca de modo que apenas algumas mechas se esgueiravam à frente do rosto. Um pingente de safira brilhava no pescoço longo e magro.

A mulher na piscina tinha uma aura fantasmagórica e imponente, sábia. Galadriel já estava acostumada com seu receptáculo, usando-o desde que o possuíra, e achava que ele impunha um certo respeito, e isso era bom. Margareth Cheeler era o nome da loira, uma baronesa da alta corte medieval. Porém, agora, ela era apenas um fantoche nas mãos da anja.

Galadriel se levantou abruptamente, fazendo com que dois anjos, agachados às suas costas, caíssem de bunda no chão, sobressaltados. A anja apenas bufou, irritada, para os dois, que pediram desculpas rapidamente. Nenhum dos dois ousava enfrentá-la, e isso seria loucura ao se considerar que Galadriel era a anja do sexo feminino mas forte daquele exército. E isso ficara bastante claro, quando Galadriel dera uma surra, por desobediência e suspeitas de rebelião, em Anna. E desde a rebelião e a fuga de Anna, Galadriel não ousava mais falhar, e prometera à si mesma que jamais falharia.

"_Bando de hipócritas_," pensou Galadriel, saindo à passos apressados da multidão, com seu vestido azul-claro farfalhando como brisa do mar, com um olhar intimidador no rosto. "_Adoram falar mal das asas do próximo, mas não param de observar atentos o casamento. Aposto minha fé que dariam tudo para estarem presenciando a cerimônia, se um não se importasse tanto com a opinião do outro."_

Galadriel saiu, apressada, para fora da movimentação. Nenhum dos anjos pareceu notar a fuga dela, atentos à piscina. Isso era ótimo, era a oportunidade que procurava. O casamento havia sido feito, não precisaria presenciar mais a intimidade dos dois. Havia coisas mais importantes à fazer.

A anja abriu uma pequena porta, num canto do salão, que dava para um apertado e estreito corredor, escuro, de tijolos e pedras. Galadriel contou os passos no corredor a partir dali, parando ao 25º passo. Virou-se para esquerda. Três tijolos, sem massa corrida, destacavam-se ali. Galadriel pressionou o do meio com a palma da mão, murmurando um feitiço antigo, há muito esquecido por todos os anjos. Mas em matéria de feitiços, Galadriel era especialista. Era a mais sábia das anjas, o que contribuía para ser a mais forte. Sabia feitiços que até mesmo a Morte esquecera com o tempo, na ponta da língua. Ninguém conhecia como e quando ela aprendera todos eles, e provavelmente este seria um fato que nunca seria revelado.

O tijolo iluminou-se. À seguir, uma porta negra de dupla face apareceu, instantaneamente à sua frente, tendo não menos que três metros de largura na parede, e ultrapassando a altura do teto. A anja abriu as faces duplas da porta com as duas mãos e um certos esforço. Entrou dentro da passagem secreta.

Lá dentro, um grande armazém escuro se estendia. O armazém era ocupado por enormes estantes de ferro com grandes caixas de madeira e papelão. Era um depósito. Lá dentro, Galadriel sabia que havia mil e uma quinquilharias proibidas, conforme os milênios, para o uso dos anjos. A única iluminação do local vinha de uma caixa, na estante mais próxima da porta, de um fogo que crepitava incessante. Era o fogo que Azazel dera aos humanos, milênios atrás. Mas não era o fogo que Galadriel queria. O que ela queria estava mais à fundo, na escuridão do armazém de proporções infinitas.

Estante Z-8. Galadriel se encaminhou para lá, ao som de um tique-taque de algum relógio gigantesco. Aquilo soava irônico, pois Galadriel teria muito, muito tempo para achar o artefato que buscava.

**D&C - **_**Dastiel**_

Castiel e Dean saíram, de mãos dadas, da cerimônia. Uma chuva de arroz caía sobre suas cabeças, enquanto elas riam embasbacados. Alguém apertara o botão de elevador, que já estava à espera dos dois, aberto. Os dois entraram, radiantes. As portas se fecharam, rompendo os gritos e vivas de alguns convidados.

Castiel apertou o primeiro botão, o do Térreo. Um _bip_ foi ouvido, e o elevador desceu. A música instrumental era tocada, novamente, no elevador.

- Eu te amo. - Sussurrou Castiel enquanto alisava o rosto de Dean.

-Eu também. - Entrecortou Dean, agarrando o anjo e beijando-o.

Era como nos velhos tempos. Dean prensou o outro contra o espelho, aos beijos vorazes. Dean dava os beijos que queria dar, no casamento. Mas, ele não dera. Não por vergonha de beijar o outro na frente de outras pessoas, mas por respeito, pois ele temia que nem todos entenderiam e nem que era de total agrado deles aquela união.

Os beijos continuaram, mais sedentos. Dean queria fazer amor com o outro ali mesmo. Temia que a abstinência por sexo o estivesse deixando-o louco. Jamais ficara tanto tempo sem transar. Fora naquele elevador que seus temores e aflições entraram à flor da pele. E parecia ser este o local ideal para finalizá-los, para se unir completamente ao anjo.

Dean avançou para o pescoço do outro, delirante. Estava preparado para o sexo com outro homem como nunca esteve. Passava a língua, sedento, nas veias do pescoço do outro.

- Dean.. . -Gemeu Castiel. - Dean... não...

Dean não lhe deu ouvidos, avançando ainda mais com a língua.

-Dean.- O anjo repetiu mas ao mesmo tempo sorrindo, corado. - Não... faz cócegas. - Dean fitou-o, com o olhar ardente.

- Eu... eu te quero. - Disse Dean, afrouxando a sua gravata. - Agora.

- Não. - Disse Castiel, enérgico. - Agora, não. Depois. Depois... por favor.

Dean suspirou.

- Ok, ok. você que sabe… - Disse o Winchester, com um olhar emburrado.

- Dean?

- Huh?

- Desculpe... desculpe.

- Não, tá, tudo bem...-Começou o mais novo. Mas, foi interrompido por um beijo do anjo. E tudo se transformou num borrão, tendo como único foco o seu marido.

**D&C – **_**Dastiel**_

Os jardins interiores do Hotel haviam sido preparados para a festa de casamento. Várias mesas redondas, com toalhas brancas, haviam sido dispostas pelo gramado. Em cima de cada uma, havia quatro taças de vidro, vazias, dispostas à frente das quatro cadeiras; um porta-guardanapos e um jarro de flores. Luminárias de diversos tipos iluminavam o gramado. No meio do gramado, uma pista de dança fora montada. Um DJ se postava, com todo o equipamento, atrás da mesma.

A maioria das mesas ficaram vazia, é claro. Um jantar já fora servido. Agora, alguns anjos e caçadores mais jovens, e outros bêbados, dançavam na pista de dança. Mas, outras tantas mesas ainda estavam cheias. E uma delas chamava a atenção de Juliel. Estava num canto um pouco distante do centro do gramado, afastada.

- Boa Noite. - Disse Juliel, sentando-se à mesa.

- Oi, Juliel - Disse o homem sentado à mesa, azedo.

- Como está se sentindo?

- Tonto... enjoado... eu acho.

- Fico feliz que tenha vindo.

- Depois de você ficar me perseguindo por aí e insistindo para que eu viesse, queria o quê?

- Vá embora, então. Se levante e deixe que todos te notem.

- Hum... era isso que você queria, não é? Vingança?

- Vingança? Não acha que estou me vingando... _dele_, não é? Tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer do que isso...

- É, claro. Como foder com os outros. Eu vejo agora, não é?

- Você está bêbado. - Disse a anja, seca. - E eu não imaginaria que não estivesse, depois dessa... palhaçada desses dois.

- Vejo ciúmes em você. - Comentou o outro. - O que foi? O Cas não te comeu o suficiente para te deixar ''nos eixos''? Ou talvez fosse queira dar pro Dean...

Juliel riu.

- Acha que eu quero dar para _aquele_ humano nojento e insignificante? Faz-me rir...

- Olha como você fala...

O homem foi interrompido por uma movimentação repentina. Algumas anjas e caçadoras estavam se levantando, ansiosas.

- Parece que está na hora do buquê. - Comentou Juliel, se levantando. - E, bem, embora o buquê esteja ''infectado'', não quero romper as tradições.

O homem suspirou e Juliel se aproximou dele, abaixando-se até sua boca encostar no seu ouvido direito.

- E, quem sabe com ele o Cas não possa me deixar ''nos eixos'', não é?

"_Piranha,"_ pensou o homem enquanto a anja se afastava, "_quem diz que anjo é santo precisa conhecer essa biscate aí..."_

**D&C – **_**Dastiel**_

Dean estava com o buquê nas mãos, desconfortado. Não sabia como segurá-lo, e muito menos como jogá-lo.

- Finja que é uma bola de futebol americano. - Sussurrou uma caçadora chamada Belly ao seu ouvido, ao notar seu desconforto.

Dean concordou com um aceno de cabeça e virou-se de costas.

- O que ele vai fazer?-Perguntou Castiel para a caçadora Belly, preocupado.

- Xiiii - Cortou Belly. - Só fique longe do caminho das mulheres, é tudo o que eu digo.

-Hum...ok...-Concordou Castiel, sem jeito. Mulher era algo que ele nunca entenderia.

- Um! - Gritou Dean, de costas para algumas anjas e caçadoras. - Dois! E... três!

Dean jogou o buquê conforme instruído. Porém, levou a dica da bola de futebol americano à sério demais, o quê resultou em um arremesso forte, alto. O buquê se perdeu em um aglomerado de convidados e mesas.

Todos fitaram para onde o buquê caíra.

- Hã... Dean. - Disse Rufus, sem jeito, abrindo passagem para a visão do Winchester.

O buquê pairava, meio bagunçado, em cima de uma mesa.

- Parece que temos um vencedor. - Cutucou Juliel, sorrindo, fitando a mesa em que acabara de se sentar e o homem com quem acabara de conversar.

O homem pegou o buquê de cima da mesa, surpreso.

- S-Sam? - Gaguejou Dean, emocionado e ao mesmo tempo espantado.

**Fim do Capítulo Dois.**

Htt*p:/*lh5.*ggpht.*com*/_T*Lknq*XPK-*FI/TI*XTJkFV*wlI/*AAAAAAAAA*xc/*gLkqm*GMh1qg/*s640/*Waiting_*For_The_S*on_Of_Man*_by_ruyalau.*jpg*


	3. Chapter 3

_**Este terceiro capítulo eu dedico ao gênio Eric Kripke, por simplesmente criar a melhor série que eu já assisti na vida.**_

**Capítulo 3: Married.**

Música deste capítulo(Cena da Valsa): ''May it Be''- Enya

**Tire os ''*s'' dos links.**

http:*/lh6.*ggpht.*com/_*TLknq*XPK-FI/*TISKnq33j-*I/AAAAAAAAA*vs/H*fOgIy*cRZnA/*my_OTP*_by_ka*sienka_nikki.*gif*

http:*/lh4.*ggpht.*com/_*TLknqXPK-*FI/TLFbk0azDxI*/AAAAAAAABA*U/ou*w7Lh_fYo*Q/tumblr_l9*yldjxNa61*qzbeqo.*gif*

http*:/*www.*youtube.*com/*watch?*v=hh*UhiDj*ID1I*

**x.x.x**

Todos observavam espantados o Winchester mais novo sentado à mesa. Todos se perguntavam como não o viram antes ali, como não sentiram sua presença, como não o notaram. Exceto uma pessoa.

Exceto Dean.

- S-Sam... - Murmurou o loiro com um ar pasmo no rosto.

- Oi Dean. Bo-boa noite. - Sam parece igualmente atônito, e até sem jeito. Não esperava ser ''descoberto''. E muito menos descoberto daquele modo.

- O quê está fazendo aqui? - Perguntou o irmão mais velho extremamente surpreso.

- Huh?

- O que diabos pensa que está fazendo aqui? - Dean insiste, já com os nervos à flor da pele. Sentia uma certa raiva do irmão. Raiva por ele não ter comparecido ao seu casamento, por ter se recusado a acompanhá-lo no momento mais importante da vida do irmão mais velho, por ele estar com aquela cara de tacho, raiva por ele ser tão estúpido e mesquinho.

- Dean... - Sussurra Castiel, segurando o braço direito de Dean na intenção de fazê-lo se acalmar.

- Tudo bem, Cas. - Disse Dean sem olhar para o anjo.

- Ok, o show acabou. - Anuncia Bobby, batendo palmas.

Aos poucos, a movimentação se dispersa e Sam se levanta, indo em direção aos dois casados.

- É... hm... parabéns, Cas. - Sam abraça o anjo, com um sorriso dissimulado no rosto. O anjo retribui o abraço, parecendo acreditar no sorriso do mais alto.

Dean encara-os, nervoso.

- Cas, pega um pedaço do bolo para mim? - Despista Dean. - Obrigado!

Castiel concorda com um aceno da cabeça, com um sorriso no rosto. Se distancia dos dois.

- Parabéns, Dean! - Novamente aquele sorriso falso. Sam tenta abraçar o irmão, que o interrompe pondo um braço no peito dele. - O quê...?

- Cas pode ser ingênuo, Sam, mas eu não sou. - Diz Dean, enérgico. - Que porra está fazendo aqui?

- Vim para o seu casamento, ué. - O sorriso se abre ainda mais dissimulado.

- Corta essa, Sam. Sei muito bem que não quer ficar aqui, então porque veio?

- Dean, qual é...

- Sam, tire esse sorriso babaca da cara. - Repreende Dean. - Porque veio?

Sam para de sorrir. Olha para baixo.

- Boa pergunta. - Diz o mais novo, apenas. - Eu também não sei. Só achei que deveria ter vindo, e aqui estou.

- Sei que pode parecer estranho e difícil entender este casamento, Sam. Mas não chega ao ponto de simplesmente sumir da minha vida e me ignorar durante dias!

- Desculpe, Dean... Eu sinto muito.

- Não, não sente. - Cortou Dean. - Fez muito mal por ter vindo aqui, ok? O preconceito e o sentimento de nojo está estampado nos seus olhos. E quer saber? Eu não me importo com isso. Não me importo com sua homofobia. Então pode guardá-la para si mesmo e ir embora daqui com esse sorriso falso.

- Se não me quer aqui, vou embora mesmo, então. - Disparou Sam.

- Acho bom ir logo, então. - Disparou Dean.

Sam abriu a boca para falar, mas o anjo que recém havia voltado, o interrompeu.

- Pronto, Dean. - Diz Castiel, sorrindo feito bobo, com um pedaço de bolo em um prato de porcelana.

- Obrigado, Cas. - Diz Dean, ainda fitando o irmão com um olhar irritado.

- Adeus, Cas. Boa Noite. - Sam retribui o olhar fuzilador do irmão.

- Huh? - Pergunta Castiel, não entendo o motivo da despedida. - Porque vai tão cedo?

- Nada. - Dispara Sam, sendo mais rude do que esperava.

O Winchester vira as costas para os dois. Esfrega o rosto com as duas mãos. Não imaginava ter uma conversa tão ruim com o irmão.

_**C&D - Dastiel**_

Sam Winchester passa como um tufão, em direção às portas dos fundos do Hotel. Um olhar tempestuoso paira sobre sua face. Juliel sorri diabolicamente. Não esperava que seu plano desse tão certo. Enfim, os dias atormentando aquele lixo de humano tinham valido a pena. E o melhor de tudo é que Sam suspeitava tolamente que toda aquela atormentação não passará de um plano de vingança para com Michael, e o fato de ser o irmão de Dean quem o prendera.

Era questão de tempo agora para Dean correr atrás do irmão novamente, deixando o anjo para trás. Deixando-o livre, para Juliel. E os dois anjos seriam livres.

_E EU serei livre, _reflete Juliel, _com você: Livre para ser você e eu._

_**C&D - Dastiel**_

Sam atravessa as portas de vidro do hotel com pressa. Acima, o céu fechava-se em grossas nuvens, anunciando uma tempestade, parodiando com o humor do Winchester mais novo. O homem olha para baixo, para o tapete vermelho estendido sobre a entrada do hotel. Vermelho. Como seu interior, explodindo de uma raiva borbulhante. Uma raiva vermelha. Vermelho. Como ele.

Sam anda a passos largos sem olhar para trás. Como Dean ousara em pensar que ele era homofóbico? Como ele ousara criticar a sua atitude? Ou, de certo modo, ele queria que o irmão simplesmente aceitasse que seu único irmão vivo e um de seus melhores amigos se cassassem, de repente? E, pior, que seu irmão se casasse com um anjo! Como uma criatura que ele louvava e rezava para ela, todas as noites, podia simplesmente querer tomar seu irmão para ele, e praticar com ele aqueles atos que até Lúcifer repugnava?

Como Dean esperava que ele aceitasse algo que era praticamente impossível de se acontecer: Dean ter relações gays com um homem, com um anjo, do nada? Era utópico demais achar que ele, Sam, simplesmente aceitaria que os dois faziam sabe lá o que bem debaixo dos seus olhos, e nunca houvessem ousado contar-lhe nada. Tivessem o enganado e ludibriado, e queriam que Sam sorrisse e simplesmente aceitasse aquilo como a coisa mais linda e natural do mundo, e que não haveria problemas se os dois ficassem se pegando por aí, abandonando as caçadas e vivendo longe dele.

Dean já abandonara as caçadas uma vez. Já se distanciara, de certo modo de Sam uma vez. E Sam não queria passar por tudo de novo. Não queria que Dean tivesse uma família que não teria espaço para ele, e a qual ele nunca participaria novamente.

O Winchester desceu os degraus dolorosamente, com o peso do mundo em suas costas. Uma lágrima escorria do seu olho esquerdo. A perspectiva de que talvez nunca mais Dean iria querer vê-lo, e tampouco ele teria coragem de ver o outro, o machucava.

- Sam? - Um homem o chama na porta do Hotel.

Sam gira nos calcanhares no último degrau. Esperava intimamente, que a voz fosse de Dean, e que fosse Dean à porta do Hotel. Mas não era. Era Castiel. O anjo que lhe tirara toda a família de sangue que tinha. Lhe tirara tudo.

Os dois se encaram por um longo período.

- Você saiu de repente. - O anjo corta o silêncio. - Onde vai?

- Diz pro Dean que eu vou caçar. - Mente Sam virando-se de costas para o outro. - Alguém tem que fazer isso nessa família, afinal de contas. Adeus, Cas. - Um leve aceno de mão.

- Espere um minuto. - O anjo aparece, de repente, em frente ao moreno alto e Sam quase tropeça para trás, com o susto. - Vai caçar? - Pergunta Castiel. - Caçar?

- É, caçar. - Responde Sam, se recompondo.

- É essa a sua desculpa? - O tom de voz aumenta.

- Como...?

- Acha que eu sou estúpido, Sam? Acha que eu sou ingênuo demais para não ter percebido?

- O que...?

- O jeito como você saiu, é claro! O jeito como nos olhou, como se estivesse à ponto de vomitar!

- Olha, deve ser um engano...

Cas agarra as vestes do outro. E, antes que Sam percebesse, os dois estão de volta à porta do hotel. O anjo gira o humano, com leveza mas ao mesmo tempo com força. Prensa o Winchester contra a parede de pedra, ao lado da porta de vidro.

- O quê...? - Sam parecia confuso.

- Cale a boca! - O anjo fala num tom mais alto. Já passara por aquilo, com Dean. Mas Dean não era Sam, e vice-versa. Com Sam ele teria que usar outra metodologia.

- Cas... - Sussura Sam sem entender. - Está louco?

- É, estou! Estou louco mesmo! Louco pelo seu irmão! - Bradou Castiel, cuspindo saliva, ao falar, no rosto do outro. - Eu estou apaixonado por ele, e ele por mim! Entenda isso de uma vez por todas! Engula esse seu ego medíocre! Nós estamos juntos agora, eu e o Dean. Estamos casados! E, você querendo ou não, somos uma família agora! Eu, Dean e você! Eu sou, finalmente, um Winchester! Castiel Winchester! Sabe quanto eu sonhei com esse dia? Sabe quanto eu sonhei em ter uma família como a de vocês, que se importasse, realmente, comigo? Sabe o quanto eu sofri ao ver vocês dois juntos, e saber que eu nunca teria uma família e nunca seria tão amado quanto vocês?

- Cas... -Sussurra Sam com um olhar penoso na face.

Lágrimas escorrem dos olhos do anjo. Sam poderia ver a liquidez delas, devido à proximidade com o rosto do outro.

- Sabe o quanto eu desejei fazer parte dessa família? Hã? Por acaso sabe?

- N-não...

- Foi o que eu pensei! - Grita o anjo, chacoalhando o outro pelas vestes. - E fique sabendo: Eu sou um Winchester agora. E não vou deixar você e nem ninguém tentar me separar dessa MINHA família! Da minha família humana! Entendeu?

Sam apenas lança-lhe um olhar sugestivo.

- E, quer saber? - Continua o anjo.-Eu, realmente, não me importo com o quê você pensa ou sua carinha de nojo! Não me importo com o que você pensa sobre o nosso amor. Por mim, você não colocaria mais os pés aqui! Mas, por que estou insistindo então? Porque Dean se importa. Porque, eu bem sei, ele ficaria triste e chateado se você sumisse assim, no fundo. E eu, acredite, não quero vê-lo assim. Eu quero vê-lo feliz. E a felicidade dele também é a MINHA felicidade! Se ele estiver feliz, eu também estarei. E, eu com certeza quero fazer ele ser o homem mais feliz do mundo, hoje. Mesmo que eu tenha que aguentar a sua cara de nojo e seu ego medíocre, eu vou fazê-lo ficar feliz hoje! Você me entendeu? - O anjo conclui e Sam respira fundo.

- Sim, eu entendi. - Suspira Sam.

- Ótimo. - Grita Castiel, soltando o outro. - Agora entre lá e faça Dean ser o homem mais feliz do mundo!

_**C&D - Dastiel**_

Castiel anda, à passos largos, por entre as mesas dos convidados. Sam, à sua frente, contorna uma mesa com alguns caçadores bêbados e se senta em uma ao lado, ocupada por Bobby e Rufus. O Winchester lança um olhar sugestivo ao anjo, como se dissesse ''hey, não se preocupe, eu não vou a lugar algum''. Castiel encara-o com um olhar bravo.

- Cas, onde estava? - Pergunta Dean, aparecendo ao lado do anjo e agarrando-lhe o braço esquerdo. - O fotógrafo está nos esperando.

-Fotógrafo? - Pergunta Castiel, ainda fitando Sam.

- Pois é, parece que alguém pôs um _book_ no pacote. - Diz Dean fitando Rufus e Bobby com um olhar interrogativo. - E já que está pago...

- Ok, então. - Corta Castiel.

Os dois saem de perto dos caçadores, sob os olhares atentos de Sam.

_**C&D - Dastiel**_

Sam observa enquanto o irmão e o amigo tiram mil e uma fotos, em diferentes posições, mas sempre grudados um ao outro.

- Então, Sam, como anda as caçadas? - Pergunta Bobby, quebrando o silêncio.

- Huh? - Pergunta Sam, despertando. - Boa, estão boas...

Rufus dá um leve sorriso.

- Então, eu não esperava que você viesse ao casamento. - Bobby muda de assunto, repentinamente.

- Nem eu. Nem eu... - Concorda Sam, fitando os dois casados, enquanto Dean abraça o anjo por trás e gruda seu rosto contra ao do moreno, em uma foto.

- Também acho que Dean não esperava. - Continua Bobby. - Mas, sabe, acho que até foi bom você ter vindo...

- Como assim? - Pergunta Sam, fitando o caçador mais velho.

- Ah, bem, acho que Dean iria gostar se você estivesse aqui hoje. - Singer olha de longe os dois casados. - Ele pode estar irritadinho agora, mas garanto que daqui há pouco já esquece... Garanto que o fato de você estar aqui com ele, no dia mais importante da sua vida, o faça esquecer do seu mal-humor.

- É, talvez... - Sam finaliza o assunto, enquanto observa seu irmão dar um longo selinho nos lábios do anjo.

Alguns minutos se passam, em total silêncio.

- Então, acha que o casamento dos dois vai durar? - Pergunta Rufus, quebrando o silêncio.

- Não sei. - Murmura Sam. _Espero que não_, pensa o Winchester, intimamente. A idéia do casamento dos dois, ele sabia, não iria ser fácil de engolir, com ou sem surra angelical.

- Eu estou apostando que sim. - Diz Rufus. - Sabe, eles estão... Estão realmente apaixonados um pelo outro. Isso está na cara dos dois, no jeito como se olham, no jeito como se beijam, não sei... Eu... eu acho que daria tudo no mundo para ter uma mulher que se apaixonasse por mim assim.

-É. - Concorda Sam sem muita animação com o assunto. - Se ao menos eu conseguisse arranjar uma mulher hoje em dia...

- A única que você tinha morreu em um Pacto da Encruzilhada. - Diz Bobby.

-O quê...?

-Ah, qual é! Duvido que você não tenha dado uns amassos, ou ao menos pensado em dar, na Bela.

- Quê? Olha quem fala... Ela era que sempre dizia estar em dívida com você, por que será?

Bobby riu.

- A única mulher que amei morreu há decadas atrás. E eu daria tudo para tê-la devolta, quando olho para os dois garotos se beijando.

- Conta outra Singer, seu velho safado... E aquela loiraça que morava próximo à sua casa?

- Não mude de assusto, Rufus. Vamos voltar aos garotos e sua paixonite. Porque, aliás, é para isso que estamos aqui! - Bobby bebe um longo gole da sua taça de vidro. - Para celebrar ''essa união que faz os anjos cantarem e...''

- Hã... Preciso ir ao banheiro. - Interrompe Sam, se levantando bruscamente. O Winchester caminha, a passos largos, para longe dali.

- O quê deu nele? - Pergunta Bobby.

- Deve ter o assustado com esse bafo de vinho, seu velho bêbado e safado. - Brinca Rufus, bebendo do vinho da sua taça.

_**C&D - Dastiel**_

Sam entrou, apressado, pela porta do banheiro e viu que estava vazio. _Ótimo_. O Winchester foi até a pia de granito. Abriu a torneira rapidamente. Lavou o rosto. Não podia acreditar no quê estava fazendo. Não podia acreditar que estava ali. Não podia acreditar que, no fundo, estava começando a cogitar a possibilidade de que o irmão e o amigo se amavam. Não podia acreditar que estava presenciando os dois se casarem. Isso não era certo. Não era normal. Não era correto.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto do Winchester, se misturando as gotas de água da torneira. Não podia acredito que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo. Que perdera o irmão por uma paixãozinha. Que... Sam não saberia explicar o que sentia. Apenas sentia vontade de sentar ali, no piso frio daquele banheiro vazio, e chorar à noite inteira, encolhido, como um recém-nascido desprotegido e abandonado.

Sam nem notou quando a porta do banheiro se abriu. O Winchester ligou a torneira novamente, lavando o rosto mais uma vez.

- Sam? - Chamou Dean, pondo uma mão sobre o seu ombro esquerdo. - Sam virou-se, em choque, para o irmão.

- Dean...? - Gaguejou ele.

- Desculpe por eu ter sido... grosseiro. - Se redimiu Dean, olhando para baixo. - Eu...eu...

- Ok. - Cortou Sam. Não aprecia com vontade de ouvir as explicações do irmão mais velho.

- Eu só queria que soubesse que... Bem, que estou feliz por você ter vindo. - Continuou Dean, envergonhado. - Fiquei com medo que não entendesse e... que não entendesse Castiel e eu, sabe...

-Ok. - Cortou Sam, novamente, pondo uma mão no ombro de Dean. - Isso é tud...

- Obrigado. - Interrompeu Dean. - Obrigado por ter vindo. Obrigado por entender que eu e o Cas... que nós se amamos e estamos nos casando. Obrigado por compreender o que isto significa para mim. Obrigado, Sam. Obrigado.

- Dean, eu... eu... - Gaguejou Sam, os olhos lacrimegando.

- Não... não diga nada, Sam. - Implorou Dean. - Não precisa dizer... se não quiser...

-Dean, me desculpe. - Soltou Sam. - Me desculpe por ser tão mesquinho. Me desculpe por não ter comparecido ao altar como seu padrinho...

- Tudo bem. - Disse Dean, com um leve sorriso. - Eu achei que você talvez não quisesse ver a cerimônia... sabe, a coisa toda.

- Dean... - Sam suspirou.

- Obrigado, de novo, Sam. - Cortou Dean, abraçando fortemente o irmão. Sam retribuiu o abraço, mesmo que inesperado.

- Dean... - Sussurrou ele, no ouvido do irmão. - E-eu... eu... eu vi o casamento. Eu estava lá. Eu... só não tive coragem de me mostrar. Eu tive vergonha, eu acho... Me desculpe.

- Sam... - Murmurou Dean.

- Agora. - Finalizou Sam, desfazendo o abraço. - Vá curtir a festa, com o Cas. Vá ser feliz com ele. Você merece, depois de tudo, formar uma família com alguém. Vá ser feliz!

Dean concordou, acenando a cabeça, olhando para baixo. O Winchester mais velho se virou, saindo do banheiro, deixando o outro ali.

Sam suspirou. Enxugou o rosto com as mangas do paletó e soltou um leve sorriso. Saiu do banheiro, rumo à festa de casamento. Seguiu os passos do irmão, que acabara de sair dali. O irmão que sairia do banheiro de cabeça baixa, mas incapaz de esconder as lágrimas que escorriam do seu rosto para Sam. Sam nunca vira o outro chorar. Mas tudo tinha uma primeira vez. E talvez, até, as coisas pudessem ser diferentes dali em diante. Talvez Dean finalmente encontrasse a felicidade que o irmão não conseguira lhe dar. Talvez.

_**C&D - Dastiel**_

E a valsa nupcial começou, enquanto a noite se adentrava. Os dois casados no meio da pista de dança, sozinhos e ao mesmo tempo em companhia, um do outro. As mãos de ambos passavam pelas costas do outro, enquanto a outras duas mãos se seguravam, dedos entrelaçados, fixos. Os pés estavam descalços.

O anjo observou seu protegido. Uma face lívida, bela, que não se deixara abater pelos tantos anos de caçados, desprovidade de qualquer cicatriz. O sorriso de Dean brincava por sua face, um sorriso sincero, contagiante. Os olhos brilhavam à luz das lamparinas do jardim. Ah, aqueles olhos verdes... Castiel ouvira, certa vez, sobre um ditado humano, no qual dizia que ''os olhos eram as janelas da alma''. Este ditado, é claro, não poderia estar mais correto. Os olhos totalmente negros de um demônio provavam isso, mostravam as suas almas de trevas. Mas Castiel não estava concentrado em almas de demônios agora, longe disso. Observava e prestava atenção apenas na alma de Dean, nos seus olhos.

Naquela alma mergulhada em esmeraldas verdes e irradiantes, muito valiosas. Naquela alma que parecia dominada em cobiça, lúxuria, desejo. Mas, agora, refletiam apenas esmeraldas verdes, límpidas e naturais, como uma relva terrestre, a definição da natureza, do natural. Uma relva terrestre. Uma relva mortal.

Assim como o anjo, o humano não conseguia parar de fitar o amado. Fitar aquela barba mal-feita e delicada. Fitar aquele sorriso ingênuo, branco, ilúminado. E os olhos azuis. Sim, aqueles olhos que pareciam sugar toda essência do humano, que pareciam tragar a sua alma. Aquelas olhos azuis, daquela alma celetial, pura, quase um sinônimo da pura bondade e da paz.

Aquelas duas safiras azuis e cristalinas iluminavam o rosto do outro, como dois faróis azuis acessos. Aquela luz sobrenatural daqueles olhos que o encantavam. A alma do outro o encantava. Aquela alma dominada por ingenuidade, inexperiência, como um primeiro beijo, como o amor. Safiras celestiais, refletindo o céu azul e límpido duma tarde de Verão. Uma fonte de água límpiada e divina. Um fonte celestial. Uma fonte divina.

_May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh! How far you are from home_

(Pode ser, uma estrela da noite  
Brilhando sobre você  
Pode ser, quando a escuridão cair  
Seu coração será a verdade  
Você caminha ao longo da estrada  
Oh tão longe você está de casa)

Os passos da valsa prosseguiram em círculos lentos e suaves. Como já haviam ensaiado.

- Eu já disse que você está lindo? - Perguntou Dean. O sorriso do rosto não súmindo por nenhum instante.

- Não. - Disse Castiel. - Você também está lindo, eu acho...se é isso que significa beleza para vocês... - O anjo adquiriu seu habitual olhar de inexperiência e desentendimento.

- Eu já disse que te amo?

- Já. Mas, eu não me importaria de ouvir isso, novamente.

- Pois bem, eu te amo. E eu quero passar todos os dias da minha vida ao seu lado, até a morte. Eu não tenho mais medo disso. Eu já disse isso também?

- Não. - Um sorriso enérgico surgiu na face do anjo. - Mas, eu não quero passar todos os dias da minha vida com você.

- Como?

- Quero passar a eternidade com você, mesmo após a morte.

Dean riu.

- Cas?

- Sim?

- Pare de assistir Crepúsculo. - Disse Dean, rindo.

- Eu não sei o quê é isto.

- Não é nada, Cas. Nada que tenha importância.

- Pois só você importa pra mim agora, não é?

- Crepúsculo de novo? - Riu Dean.

- Dean...

- Cas, você é muito flu-flu.

Castiel fechou a cara.

- O quer quer dizer? Eu... eu posso mudar se você quiser...

- Não, não. Eu gosto de você do jeito que você é. Foi por você que eu me apaixonei, pelo seu jeito.

- Você... você... - Gaguejou Castiel. - Você está apaixonado por mim?

- Se disser ao Sam que eu falei isso pra você, eu te... eu... bem, eu faço alguma coisa.

- Não tem o porquê se envergonhar, Dean. Eu também estou apaixonado por você. Bem, eu acho que isso que eu estou sentindo por você se chama paixão, né? Digo, uma aceleração do coração quando te vejo, uma felicidade inexplicável quando você conversa comigo, uma sensação de querer estar com você 24h por dia. Isso é paixão, não é?

- Sim, Cas. E é exatamente assim como eu me sinto por você, também. Eu provavelmente seria alguma vadia psicótica e obsessiva, se isso fosse ficção. Porque é assim que eu me sinto, como se eu fosse um víciado e você fosse a minha fonte de vício. Eu sinto que vou explodir a qualquer momento, que meu coração vai sair pela boca, que meu cérebro vai dar uma pane, que... Cas, eu... Obrigado, Cas. Obrigado por me fazer se sentir assim.

- Hm... Dean...?

- SIm?

- Pare de assistir Crepúsculo.

Dean foi incapaz de não rir. Foi incapaz de não sentir aquela sensação toda, que ele não saberia nomear, mas que tinha um causador.

_Mornië utulië (darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornië alantië (darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now  
_  
Escuridão vem vindo  
Acredite e você encontrará seu caminho  
Escuridão vem caindo  
Uma promessa vive, dentro de você

A valsa continuou um passo em conjunto ao outro, os corações batendo no mesmo ritmo. Dean sentia vontade de parar a dança, mas o rítimo não o deixava. Sentia vontade de abraçar o outro fortemente. Sentia vontade de beijá-lo. Sentia vontade de fazer amor com o outro, mesmo que não frente de dezenas de pessoas. Sentia vontade de ficar nu, e de que o outro ficasse nu também. Sentia vontade de sentir o corpo do outro, contra o seu, em brasa. Sentia vontade de sentir o coração do outro. Sentia vontade de se conectar ao outro. Sentia vontade de ter a melhor noite da sua vida, fazendo amor com o outro. Sentia vontade, de sentir.

Castiel sentia vontade de aninhar nos braços do outro. Sentia vontade de beijar o outro. Sentia vontade de amar o outro. Sentia vontade de se sentir únido ao outro. Sentia vontade de ter uma vida com o outro. Sentia vontade de ter uma família com o outro. Sentia vontade de envelhecer com o outro, de alguma forma. Sentia vontade de morrer ao lado do outro. Sentia vontade de se sentir livre com o outro. Sentia vontade de voar para o longe e para liberdade com o outro. Sentia vontade, de ser livre.

_May it be the shadow's call  
Will fly away  
May it be your journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun_

Pode ser, o chamado da sombra  
Voará para longe  
Pode ser, sua jornada  
Para iluminar o dia  
Quando a noite se vai  
Você pode se elevar para encontrar o sol 

A valsa terminou. Porém, os dois corações acelerados continuam a bater no rítimo daquela dança.

- Cas...

- Dean...

- Cas, acho que eu devo uma pergunta a você.

- Sim?

- Quer casar comigo?

- Claro. - Disse Castiel, prontamente. - Sim, sim.

Os olhos de Dean lacrimegaram.

- Eu te amo, meu anjo.

- Eu também te amo, meu humano.

Sem hesitar nem um segundo, os dois se beijaram. Não um selhinho ou coisa do gênero, mas um beijo caloroso, como os que trocavam quando tinham um caso secreto. Não tinham mais vergonha ou receio de dar aquele tipo de beijo na frente dos outros. As línguas trocavam salivas uma para outra, num eterno movimento, se grudando, enrolando, roçando uma na outra, como duas amantes em um reencontro.

_Mornië utulië (darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornië alantië (darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now_

Escuridão vem vindo  
Acredite e você encontrará seu caminho  
Escuridão vem caíndo  
Uma promessa vive dentro de você 

Uma salva de palma foi ouvida. Mas o beijo não foi interrompido, e não poderia ser. As palmas continuaram.

Sam batia palmas, exasperado. Sentindo como se estivesse vendo a pura felicidade diante dos seus olhos. Pois ele sabia que era ela. Agora sabia. Agora a aceitava, sem receio.

- O quê é isto? - Juliel puxou o Winchester mais novo pelo ombro. - Por que não foi embora? O quê significa isso?

- Isso... isso é o amor. - Disse Sam apenas, continuando as palmas.

Enquanto a anja e o Winchester discutiam, os dois casados continuavam à se beijar. Se beijando, sem perceber uma escuridão que se adenssava no céu. Uma escuridão anúnciando uma grande tempestade sobre suas cabeças. Uma escuridão que viria, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

_A promise lives within you now_

Uma promessa vive dentro de você

http:*/lh6*.*ggpht.*com/_*TLknq*XPK-FI/*TJw_X-*Ma6KI/A*AAAAAAAA7k*/d5_ayg3*CIsQ/s5*12/S*PN_reunio*n_by_si*ruphial.*jpg*

**Fim do Capítulo 3.**

**Nota do autor: **Desculpem-me pelos verbos no presente. Não foi minha intenção, e quando eu vi já tinha escrito páginas e mais páginas de verbos no presente. Prometo que este erro será corrigido nos próximos capítulos.


	4. Chapter 4

Este quarto capítulo eu dedico aos atores Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles, Misha Collins, e Jim Beaver, por simplesmente arrasarem nas interpretações, e darem vida à um Sam, um Dean, um Castiel e um Bobby tão carismáticos; enchendo as mentes de nós, fãs, de fantasias e criatividade.

**Capítulo 4: Bonded**

**Tire os ''*s'' dos links**

**Música deste Capítulo(Noite de Núpicias):**

**-Heaven – Bryan Adams:**

http*:/*www.*youtube.*com*/wat*ch?*v=s6T*twR2Dbj*g&o*b=av*2n

http*:/*lh5.*ggpht.*com/*_TLkn*qXPK-*FI/TISB*kKcArf*I/AAA*AAAAAAuE*/HzQj*bJqScW*Y/dean*_cass_*kiss_*gif_by_ka*sienka*_nikki.*gif

Juliel entrou apressada pelas portas de ébano do salão retangular. Uma piscina iluminada se encontrava no meio do salão, rodeada por diversos anjos. Muitos deles lançaram olhares depreciativos. Mas a anja não se importava com isso agora, não se importava com o que os outros pensavam dela, não se importava com a multidão, apenas queria um momento sozinha. Juliel abaixo a cabeça fitando o chão ao caminhar. A anja encaminhou-se até uma pequena porta num canto do salão. Sabia o que se encontrava além daquela porta, e _isto_ era exatamente o que ela queria agora.

Um corredor comprido, escuro, estreito, se estendia à frente da mulher. Juliel cambaleou nervosa, por entre o piso de pedra frio e as paredes de tijolos. Parou em determinado ponto. Se deixou escorregar de costas contra uma das paredes, sentando-se no chão gelado.

Era tudo o que ela precisava. Escuridão. Escuro. Um momento no escuro. Um momento para enfrentar, psicológicamente, seus demônios interiores. E ela tinha muitos, mesmo sendo uma anja. Deixou que a escuridão e o frio tomassem conta dela, enquanto lágrimas escorriam, compulsivamente, do seu rosto. Soluços escaparam da sua boca antes que ela se desse conta. Não podia acreditar no que havia presenciado. Simplesmente não podia. Manipular Sam fora sua última carta na manga contra aquela monstruosidade de união. Mas até o Winchester maldito e demôniaco se rendera aquelha palhaçada nojenta. Uma palhaçada que roubara o único anjo que fizera sua mente divagar e imaginar-se pecando. O único anjo por quem sentira algo além de companheirismo. Mas agora tudo se fora, e aquele castelo de cartas de fantasias e ilusões desabara. E no lugar dele, restara apenas um vazio. Um doloroso e inexplicável vazio.

Mais lágrimas escorreram do rosto angelical, caindo em fartas gotas no piso gelado. Piso gelado. O frio do chão já entrara, de alguma forma, nas entranhas da anja. Já se sentia fria, morta. Sentia-se como uma defunta ambulante, sem nenhum propósito para viver. Não fazia sentido continuar vivendo depois de perder a única coisa que a motivava a viver. E ela sabia que o havia perdido. Desta vez, não haveria Sam Winchester nenhum que pudesse fazer com que o anjo acordasse daquela espécie de transe pelo humano. Castiel se fora, e não voltaria mais. Juliel o deixara escapar por entre seus dedos, sem se dar conta. Daria tudo para que ela, Juliel, fosse a anja que tivesse conseguido ressuscitar o Winchester. Daria tudo para que o anjo nunca tivesse conhecido aquele humano. Daria tudo para impedir que aquela palhaçada tivesse acontecido. Daria tudo.

Mas, ela sabia muito bem, havia uma distância enorme entre _querer_ e _poder_. E, agora, ela apenas _poderia_ lamentar àquele casamento maldito. O que ela _queria_ não tinha mais importância, por que nunca aconteceria. Só lhe restava lamentar contra o destino e repetir para si mesma ilusões e fantasias vazias, sem sentido. E isso acelerava as lágrimas.

Juliel, portanto, continuava ali, chorando, sozinha, na escuridão, abandonada, perdida, infeliz.

Até que um barulho foi ouvido, e uma espécie de luz no fim do túnel clareou tudo. Uma luz no meio da escuridão.

_**C&D - Dastiel**_

Galadriel saiu apressada do armazém escuro de proporções infinitas. O artefato brilhante que buscara durante horas, estava preso dentro do decote do vestido azul, farfalhante. Múrmurrou um feitiço e a porta negra de dupla face aparecem à sua frente. Abriu-a com as duas mãos, decidida. Viu-se novamente, no corredor escuro e estreito de outrora. A porta negra desapareceu às suas costas.

Galadriel virou-se, em direção ao salão retângular com a piscina. Mas, com um grande susto, sentiu uma mão segurar o seu pulso esquerdo.

Juliel estava ali. Aquela maldita puta ruiva, que se derretia por Castiel, estava ali.

- O que diabos está fazendo aqui? - Perguntou Galadriel, ríspida.

- O que é isto? - Perguntou Juliel, apontando para o decote, ilúminado, da outra.

- Nada! - Bradou Galadriel, pondo a mão direita em cima da luz do artefato. Como não percebera a presença da anja ali, antes? Como se deixara distrair por uma cega e estúpida felicidade momentânea ao ter encontrado o artefato? Como deixara que essa felicidade a cegasse da presença de algum infeliz anjo, que não estivesse nos seus planos, ali?

- O quê...? - Juliel parecia estar irresistivelmente curiosa pela luz.

- Perguntei primeiro: O que está fazendo aqui? Você deveria estar no casamento! – Bradou uma Galadriel eufórica.

- Já acabou. - Disse Juliel. - Aquela barbaridade já chegou ao fim. Você não queria que eu ficasse a noite inteira lá, não é?

- Mas... Mas você era a madrinha!

- E daí? Eu não iria ficar numa suíte de Hotel, ao lado do quarto daqueles dois. Nem o Winchester diabólico quis ficar na suíte de padrinho, e ouvir os gemidos e gritos daquele ato nojento a noite inteira, quem dirá eu...

- Achei que gostasse do Castiel.

- Hã? - Bradou Juliel perplexa. - Acha que eu sou uma porca maldita para gostar de ouvir aquilo? Se você não se importa com aquela putaria grotesca, como aparenta, o problema não é meu. Eu tenho juízo, ao contrário de você, para saber...

- Olha o modo como fala comigo! - Berrou Galadriel segurando os ombros da outra, com as duas mãos. - Se esquece que sou sua superior? Se esquece que posso destruí-la num piscar de olhos? Se esquece de quem eu sou? Se esquece da graça superior?

- Não, não me esqueci da sua graça superior. Mas eu não me gabaria tanto, quando estou com o rabo preso com alguma coisa brilhante nos peitos, que certamente atraíra a atenção do mais alto escalão.

- Está me chantageando? - Gritou Galadriel, sacudindo a outra pelos ombros, com um olhar de puro ódio no rosto. - Está querendo morrer agora mesmo? – Ela concluiu e Juliel riu.

- Ok, me mate então. Se você der sorte, e eu digo muita sorte, talvez nenhum das dezenas de anjos aqui perto perceba alguma coisa. – Julie tinha um tom desafiador e Galadriel bufou, soltando Juliel, resignada.

- Agora me diga, o quê é _isto_ aí? - Perguntou a ruiva, com um leve sorriso no rosto. As lágrimas de outrora já secas. Secas diante da possibilidade de que tudo, talvez, não estivesse perdido.

_**C&D - Dastiel**_

A noite caía em Boston. Mas ela era apenas uma fraca, pequena e indefesa criança, mas ainda assim astuta e romântica, aos olhos dos dois recém-casados.

Castiel parou à porta da suíte do casal, Dean abrançando-o carinhosamente por trás. O anjo pegou as chaves do bolso. Destrancou a porta, enquanto Dean mordia sua orelha, sedutoramente. A porta foi fechada, tele cineticamente, pelo anjo.

A suíte estava decorada com algumas velas vermelhas, em cima dos cômodos. Pétalas de rosas vermelhas jaziam na cama, ao lado de uma cesta de palha com um champagne e duas taças de vidro. Um cabide de madeira pendurava algumas peças de roupa dos casados, como o sobretudo pardo. Algumas malas estavam empilhadas nos pés do cabide. Castiel virou-se para o Winchester.

- Enfim, sós. - Disse Dean, sorrindo.

Os dois se beijaram amorosamente, vagarosamente. Mas, antes que percebessem, os beijos já haviam se tornado vorazes, famintos. Castiel se deu conta da parede às suas costas, de repente. Não conseguia prestar atenção em nada, nem parecia o soldado atento e cauteloso de outrora. Dean prendia toda a sua atenção. Os seus lábios carnudos e suculentos, os olhos verdes, a pele quente e macia.

O Winchester prensou o outro contra a parede, antes que percebesse. Mas, não podia e não queria parar com aquilo. Os lábios um pouco volumosos do outro brincavam contra os seus. Aquela saliva, aquela boca doce o enfeitiçava. Era como beijar um cubo de açúcar, ou uma colher de mel. Era decididamente uma das melhores bocas, se não a melhor, que já havia explorado, saboreado.

Antes que percebesse, Dean levantou as pernas do outro, suspendendo-o. O anjo seguro firmemente no humano, os braços ao redor do seu pescoço, as pernas presas à sua cintura. Castiel parecia pesar tanto quanto uma pena.

Os beijos continuaram, por vários minutos, e junto com eles vieram gemidos de ambas as partes. A temperatura corporal de ambos subindo a cada beijo, à cada gemido, à cada vez que ouvia o outro dizer o seu nome.

Dean, sem notar, agarrou firmemente as coxas de Castiel e levou-o até a cama, suspenso. Sentou-se nela, o anjo no seu colo, de frente para ele. Castiel beijava aqueles lábios salgados avidamente. Um salgado delicioso e pecaminoso. Não um salgado ardente, que reagisse azedamente contra sua língua. Mas um salgado calmo, calculado, como uma saborosa carne na grelha, embora ele nunca tivesse comido uma.

De repente, uma ideia, como um clarão, surgiu em sua mente. Achava que Dean gostaria disto, tanto quanto ele, no fundo, gostara. E, entre beijos, gemidos e agarrões, Castiel desceu sua boca até o pescoço do outro. Beijou-o ali, na pele um pouco bronzeada. Dean soltou um gemido alto, rindo

- Cas... O que...? - Riu Dean, embasbacado, corado.

Castiel passou a usar a língua nas carícias, fazendo com que a temperatura de Dean subisse e um segundo gemido escapasse da sua boca. Castiel levantou o rosto, olhando o outro nos olhos.

- Eu... Dean, desculpe... Achei que você... Gostaria, sabe...

Dean beijou-o como resposta.

- Continue. - Disse apenas.

Dean foi ao céu mais uma vez enquanto a língua do outro dançava contra seu pescoço. Aquele era um velho truque da raposa esperta e sedutora que um dia caçara garotas gostosas em bares e botequins. Usar aquele feitiço contra o próprio feiticeiro era no mínimo uma covardia. Uma covardia que ele nunca havia experimentado, e se culpava amargamente agora por isso.

Uma súbita sensação no baixo ventre acomodou o Winchester, e ele não precisou pensar duas vezes antes de distingui-la: estava ficando excitado, ereto. O Winchester levantou a cabeça do anjo.

- Huh? - Chamou Castiel febrilmente, ainda com o gosto da pele do humano em sua boca.

- Agora é a minha vez. - Disse Dean, sorrindo um pouco sacana.

Num movimento brusco e repentino, Dean inverteu as posições. Estava por cima agora, Castiel deitado na cama, sentando-se em cima da cintura e coxas do amado. Dean Winchester curvou-se, abrindo os botões do smoking negro do parceiro com as mãos hábeis enquanto o beijava. Em segundos o peito do anjo jazia nu. Dean beijou o meio do peito do homem, descendo a cabeça a cada beijo. Castiel gemia baixo. Dean parou no cinto do moreno. Abriu a fivela. Parou. Fitou o anjo.

- O... O que foi? - Perguntou Castiel, sério.

- Tem certeza de que está pronto? - Perguntou Dean sério. - Não quero te forçar a nada, e vou entender se você não quiser como fez no elevador.

Castiel suspirou.

- Dean, sabe por que eu me casei com você?

- Tenho uma ideia.

- Porque eu te amo. - Respondeu o anjo, ignorando o comentário do outro. - Porque eu quero passar o resto da minha vida contigo. Porque eu quero ser seu, e me entregar a você sexualmente faz parte disso. Porque eu confio em você, sei que vai tentar fazer desta a melhor noite da sua vida, assim como eu tentarei. Não me importo de ter que ceder a você, pois eu cederia a tudo que você me pedisse, e quantas vezes fossem necessárias. Me compreende dessa vez?

- Sim... - Disse Dean. - É só que...

- O quê?

- Eu também quero ceder um pouco a você, eu acho... Você merece a minha confiança, depois de tudo que já passamos juntos.

- Então se entregue a mim, como eu me entregarei a você, de corpo e alma.

- Eu não hesitaria em fazer isso. - Disse Dean, sorrindo.

- Do que está rindo? - Perguntou Castiel, curioso.

- É que acabemos de dizer que queremos dar um pro outro, e eu não me sinto envergonhado por isso.

Castiel soltou um sorriso.

- Aliás... é... - Dean fitou o cinto da calça social do outro. - Você sabe como se faz _isso_, né?

- Sim, claro.

- Digo... Não do modo convencional... - Dean tentava achar as melhores palavras para dizer aquilo. - Sabe... Homem com homem... Sem uma...

- Dean, eu sei como funciona sexo gay. - Disse Castiel, sorrindo um pouco. Era engraçado que ele é quem deveria ser o ingênuo, e não Dean. - Não sou tão inocente e estúpido assim...

- Então... Você... você jáz fez?

- Não, nunca. Só sei como funciona, e você?

- Também não. Acho que seremos dois virgens então...

- Então, vamos aprender juntos.

Dean sorriu.

- É como se eu fosse um virgem no colegial novamente...

- O que quer...

- Quer dizer que estou muito afim de perder a minha virgindade, por assim dizer, com você. - Cortou Dean.

- Eu também. - Disse Castiel, os olhos brilhando. - Não vou falar bobagem e depois fugir, dessa vez. Não desta vez. Não com você.

E dizerem isto, os dois se beijaram, sem mais delongas. Prontos para uma noite muito especial, de amor.

_**C&D – Dastiel**_

O Impala estava estacionado na praia de Boston. Sam Winchester respirava fundo a brisa marítima sentado sob o capô do Chevrolet. Pedira o carro emprestado ao irmão naquela noite, na festa de casamento.

O homem alto olhou para o céu estrelado, imaginando como estava sendo a noite para os dois casados. Saíra, na calada da noite, do hotel não por vergonha ou receio ao casamento, como quase saíra anteriormente, mas por privacidade desta vez. Para dar espaço para os dois, deixar que passassem a noite juntos sem pensar nos outros ao seu redor. Para _se _dar um pouco de privacidade, também. Precisava de um tempo sozinho, consigo mesmo. Já aceitara toda a idéia dos dois homens estarem juntos agora, e até apoiava. Mas precisava de um tempo, mesmo assim, para pensar. Pensar em como seria a vida a partir de agora, em como as coisas mudariam.

Desligou o celular. Não queria ser intenrrompido e tão pouco que Dean o chamasse de volta ao hotel.

Suspirou. Agora Dean Winchester e Castiel eram casados. Era essa a verdade, a verdade absoluta. Ele não queria e não poderia mudar isto. Isso era imutável. Isto era a verdade.

_**D&C - Dastiel**_

_**Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years**_

_(Pensando nos nossos tempos de juventude)_

_**There was only you and me**_

_(Só existia eu e você)__**  
We were young and wild and free**_

_(Éramos jovens, selvagens e livres)  
__**Now nothin' can take you away from me**_

_(Agora nada pode lhe manter longe de mim)  
__**We've been down that road before**_

_(Já passamos por isso antes)  
__**But that's over now**_

_(Mas agora já acabou)  
__**You keep me comin' back for more**_

_(E você continua me chamando pra mais)_

Castiel se contorceu. Uma gota de champagne caindo sobre seu mamílo direito. Estava apenas de calças, agora.

Dean derramou mais uma gota do champagne inclinando a taça de vidro. A outra jazia no chão. Ambas já haviam sido usadas, uma taça bebiba por cada um, cruzando os braços, como na tradição.

- Dean... - Murmurrou Castiel.

Dean sorriu de um jeito safado. Estava apenas com sua boxer branca agora. Sua mente dava voltas e reviravoltas, fitando o anjo despido à sua frente. Um anjo despido, frágil, indefeso, rendido.

- Eu... te... amo. - Sussurrou o moreno, sorrindo.

Dean derramou mais um pouco do líquido dourado no peito do anjo. Em seguida, sem pensar duas vezes, inclinou-se e passou a lamber o líquido, o peito do anjo, os seus mamílos.

Castiel gemeu alto.

- Dean... De...an... - Gemeu Castiel, ao sentir a língua quente e habilidosa do outro.

Dean continuou o movimento. Se divertindo e se excitando com os gemidos alúcinados do outro. O Winchester, ao lamber o mamílo esquerdo do outro, podia sentir o coração acelerado.

- Aahhhh! - Bradou Castiel, ao sentir seu mamílo esquerdo seu sugado. - Dean... De...annn... eu... te... amo... ahhh...

Dean sentiu uma movimentação nas suas nádegas. O anjo estava começando a ficar ereto.

Castiel gemeu alucinado enquanto o seu amado sugava-o.

- Eu te amo! Eu te amo! - Um berro lunático, febril. - Eu te amo!

Dean desceu a cabeça pelo torso do moreno, agora usando a língua. Dean parou no cinto. Abriu a fivela, rapidamente, loucamente. Tirou as calças do anjo em instantes, saindo de cima do outro. Fitou a boxer preta do homem, enquanto se sentava sobre seus joelhos e coxas. Sua dedução estava certa: uma ereção se iniciava ali.

Dean, sem saber o que estava fazendo, mordeu as partes do anjo. Uma mordida suave, provocante. Castiel arfou.

- O quê...? - Perguntou Castiel, mais para si mesmo do que para o outro. Dean continuou a dar pequeninas mordidas, sentindo o gosto da boxer apertada e preta do outro.

Castiel entrava em transe, ficando, à cada mordida, cada vez mais ereto. Até que Dean parou, levantando a cabeça. O anjo fitou-o, um olhar quase suplicante nos olhos.

Dean abaixou, num movimento rápido, a boxer do anjo. Ficou um momento fitando o membro mediano, com a ponta roxa, alguns pêlos pubíanos no ventre, a marca da cueca na pele, deixando-a mais clara no seu ventre.

- Dean? - Chamou Castiel. - Tudo bem?

- É que eu nunca… nunca chupei _isso_ na vida. - Disse Dean.

- Você iria fazer o que...? - Admirou-se o anjo. Mas Dean nada disse. - Não precisa fazer se não quiser...

- Não, não... - Discordou o Winchester. - Eu farei... eu... eu concordei em ceder à você, porque é isso que eu quero fazer... eu farei. - Um leve sorriso.

- Tudo bem então, eu acho... - Disse Castiel, com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Dean abaixou-se devagar. Não sabia por onde começar. Quer dizer, ele sabia, e muito bem. Já haviam feito sexo orais nele inúmeras vezes. Mas ele nunca...

Dean encostou a língua, desajeitadamente, na cabeça no membro do outro. Passou a movimentá-la. Antes que percebesse, já a descia e a fazia dançar na base do membro. Passava sobre as veias saltadas do homem, subindo até a ponta, e depois pelo caminho inverso.

Castiel arfava, febril. Até que Dean passou a lamber, chupar e sugar os seus testículos, fazendo seus pêlos da nuca se eriçarem. Então subiu, voltou-se ao pênis, novamente. Respirou fundo, antes de enfiar o membro do outro na sua boca.

Uma vez lá dentro, Dean começou a sulgá-lo, passear com sua língua por toda a sua extenção, saborear um leve gosto adocicado dele, enquanto fazia movimentos com seus lábios, chupando-o.

Castiel via estrelas multicoloridas na sua mente. Nunca imaginara que a boca de Dean pudesse fazer aquilo, e muito menos fazer tão bem. Ele sabia, o Winchester era anos-luz mais experiente do que ele na área sexual, mas aquilo... Aquilo era a face do pecado, um pecado bom, muito bom.

Castiel alisou os cabelos do outro, antes de flexionar a cabeça dele, aumentando a velocidade dos movimentos. Castiel alto, rouco.

Até que tudo parou, quando Dean levantou a cabeça.

- Por que...? - Suplicou o anjo, um olhar penoso no rosto. Como uma criança que estivesse comendo um doce, e este lhe fosse tirado de suas mãos, sem mais nem menos.

Então Dean, sem mais nem menos, puxou o pescoço do outro e lhe deu um beijo de língua, delirante. Castiel se esqueceu completamente de tudo. Se fosse qualquer outro homem, teria nojo de beijar aquela boca que acabara de estar nas suas partes. Mas ele não era qualquer outro homem, era Castiel. O homem que pertencia a outro homem, agora. Jamais sentiria nojo do outro, jamais recusaria um beijo. Não conseguiria, mesmo que quisesse. Seu coração não deixava, tendo vontade própria sobre sua mente.

Então o beijo foi cortado. Dean se afastou, tirando sua boxer. Castiel olhou-o com puro desejo. De um jeito que jamais olhara para o ex-amigo.

Dean estava ereto. Um pênis ereto, medíano, de glande avermelhada, se destacava à cima de alguns pêlos pubianos e a pele clara naquela região, marcada do sol.

- Você... - Começou o anjo.

- Eu quero começar. - Interrompeu Dean. - Se não se importa.

Castiel concordou com a cabeça.

Dean subiu, novamente, em cima do outro. Apoiou-se com as pernas dobradas. Segurou o membro do outro, encaixando-se onde deveria entrar. Onde era o seu lugar, onde a conexão ocorreria.

O Winchester respirou fundo.

- Eu posso começar... se quiser. - Disse Castiel, fitando os olhos do outro.

- Não... eu quero ceder primeiro. - Disse Dean, confiante. - Você merece isso, por tudo que fez por mim. Não me importo de fazer isso, por você. Por você eu faria tudo, porque, agora, tenho a absoluta certeza: estou perdidamente apaixonado. - E era a verdade, Dean sabia. Não podia e não queria mais esconder isso, não admitir isso.

_**And baby you're all that I want**_

_(Amor você é tudo que eu quero)__**  
When you're lyin' here in my arms**_

_(E quando você está deitado em meus braços)__**  
I'm findin' it hard to believe**_

_(Quase não consigo acreditar)__**  
We're in heaven**_

_(Que estamos no paraíso)__**  
And love is all that I need**_

_(E amor é tudo que eu preciso)__**  
And I found it there in your heart**_

_(E encontrei em seu curacao)__**  
It isn't too hard to see**_

_(Não é tão difícil de ver)__**  
We're in heaven**_

_(Que estamos no paraíso)__**  
**_

Castiel nada disse. Apenas fitava o outro, com carinho, os olhos lacrimejados até que Dean, num movimento rápido, empurrou o corpo para baixo, sentando-se, encaixando-se totalmente no outro.

Um gemido alto, quase um berro, escapou da boca do Winchester. Uma dor lancinante rompia tocando fundo sua próstata.

- Dean... - Murmurou Castiel, um ar penoso na face. Ver a expressão de sofrimento, de dor, no rosto do outro fazia seu coração se despedaçar. Teve vontade de parar tudo aquilo, socorrer Dean, abraçá-lo fortemente e prometer que nunca faria aquilo denovo, nunca mais o machucaria.

- Tudo bem... - Gemeu o Winchester. - Tudo bem...

Dean ergueu novamente o corpo, usando a força das pernas. Apoiou as mãos no peito do outro. Respirou fundo. Sentou-se novamente. Outro gemido escapou da sua boca. Castiel, incapaz de se controlar, agarrou as mãos do outro. Apertou-as.

Dean sentiu uma onda de confiança naquele aperto.

Levantou, sentando-se depois, novamente. E de novo, de novo, de novo. O rítmo acelerando a cada estocada.

Deitou-se sobre o peito do moreno. Alcançou seu queixo. Beijou-o. Levantou iniciando novamente os movimentos. Depois daquele beijo nos lábios do anjo, tudo parecia estar diferente. Não sentia mais aquela dor aguda, lancinante. Quer dizer, ainda a sentia, mas agora a dor estava prazerosa. Lembrou-se de uma frase que ouvira, em certo filme: _A dor é boa, a dor é sua amiga. A dor demostra que você está vivo._ E era exatamente assim que sentia ali, fazendo amor com o seu homem, vivo.

O Winchester sentiu mãos, de repente, apertarem suas nádegas. Castiel apertava-as, febrilmente. O próprio anjo já iniciara seus próprios movimentos, erguendo o quadril, penetrando o outro.

Dean tateou as nádegas, alcançando as mãos do anjo. Segurou-as, entrelaçando seus dedos. Estavam em puro ato sexual agora. Dean gemia alto, loucamente. Castiel gemia alto, loucamente. Os dois pareciam estar em alguma competição de gemidos, quem gemesse mais alto e mais intensamente, era o vencedor.

Então Castiel levantou-se, incapaz de se controlar. Sentou-se, subiando as mãos pelo corpo do outro, até alcançar suas costas. Apertou-a contra seu corpo. Sentiu o membro do outro, ainda ereto, contra seu corpo.

O ritmo se tornou mais acelerado. Castiel mordia o ombro de Dean, totalmente desvairado. Gemia em línguas que Dean não compreendia: português, espanhol, francês, russo, latim, enoquiano, grego, aramaico. Mas Dean não precisava de nenhum tradutor para entender o que elas significavam. Eram os mesmo que saía da sua boca: o nome do seu amado.

Dean podia sentir o membro do outro pulsando, ereto, em seu interior. Alcançando partes até então inexploradas. Alcançando pontos que o faziam gemer alucinadamente, junto com a aceleração dos movimentos.

- Eu te amo. - Gemeu Castiel. - I love you... ich liebe dich... jeg elsker dig... ik hou van je... te quiero... ma armastan sind... ti amo...

- Cas... Cas... - Gemia Dean.

Os dois de olhos fechados, imersos naquele mundo só deles. Os corpos grudados, quentes, em pura sintonia. Os corações batendo descompassados, num rítimo que só os dois entenderiam. A conexão profunda ocorrendo quase mágica.

Até que a luz no fim do túnel chegou. Uma luz que preencheu totalmente a mente do anjo. Uma luz que pareceu passar, num clarão, por todo seu corpo. Abduzido. Uma luz que explodiu naquele exato momento. Uma sensação de leveza e felicidade indescrítivel tomou conta do homem. Uma sensação mágica, divina. Uma felicidade.

Dean arfou. Fitou o rosto do outro, suas feições lívidas, felizes. Sabia o que o outro estava sentido. Não se importou de estar sentindo um líquido quente, mágico e harmonioso em seu interior.

Castiel abriu os olhos, sorrindo. Ainda estava conectado ao outro, mas não achava que poderia sentir aquela sensação outra vez, tão cedo. Beijou o humano que agora era seu marido, o homem da sua vida.

_**Oh - once in your life you find someone**_

_(Oh – uma vez na vida você encontra alguém)__**  
Who will turn your world around**_

_(Que vira sua vida de ponta cabeça)__**  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down**_

_(Que te anima quando você está mal)__**  
Now nothin' could change what you mean to me**_

_(Agora nada poderia mudar o que você significa pra mim)__**  
Oh there's lots that I could say**_

_(Há muita coisa e dizer)__**  
But just hold me now**_

_(Mas apenas me abrace agora)__**  
Cause our love will light the way**_

_(Pois nosso amor irá iluminar o caminho)_

Os dois desabaram, arfantes, na cama. Beijaram-se mais, deitados. Até que Castiel sentiu algo roçando contra sua pele.

- Dean... - Disse ele, entre beijos. - Acho que já chegou a hora... acho que está na hora... de eu ceder à você.

- Tem certeza? Porque vai doer, e muito, no começo. - Advertiu o Winchester, embora esperasse que o anjo não mudasse sua palavra.

- Dean, eu nunca tive tanta certeza assim na minha quase eterna vida. - Disse Castiel sorrindo. - Eu... eu também quero, e muito, ceder uma parte de mim à você. Por favor, Dean.

Dean sorriu.

- Ok, safadinho. - Dean sorria. - Se você insiste...

O Winchester rolou, ainda abraçado ao outro, ficando por cima do homem. Entre beijos, levantou as pernas do outro.

- Preparado? - Perguntou Dean se posicionando.

Castiel concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Dean penetrou-o, vagarosamente. Não queria que o anjo sentisse tanta dor.

Castiel mordia os lábios, apertando o endredom da cama com as mãos. Até que Dean preencheu-o por completo, completamente dentro do outro. Castiel arfou, soltando um gemido. Dean retirou seu pênis, com delicadesa e sem pressa, do outro. Castiel relaxou os ombros.

Dean penetrou novamente, devagar. Castiel arfou, ao sentir o membro do outro em seu interior. Dean se preparava para retirar o órgão, mas Castiel segurou seu pulso esquerdo.

- Não... - Gemeu Castiel. - Ainda não... - Queria senti-lo mais um pouco. Queria se sentir completado pelo outro, mais um pouco. Não queria que ele quebrasse aquela conexão, ainda não.

Dean concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Forçou seu corpo contra o do outro, tentando penetrá-lo mais alguns centímetros. Parou. Sacudiu-se um pouco, mexendo seu membro no interior do moreno. Roçando-o na sua próstata, dançando-o dentro do outro.

- Mais... pra esquerda. - Gemeu Castiel, ao que Dean obedeceu. - Um pouco... mais... fundo... – Dean fez o que lhe foi pedido, arrancando um gemido êxtasiante do outro.

-Aí... aí... bem aí. - Balbuciou Castiel, indicando que este era o local certo. Os olhos fechados, uma expressão de prazer e de dor no rosto.

Então Dean recuou um pouco e Castiel abriu os olhos, em protesto. Mas, antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, Dean parou. O Winchester não pretendia sair de dentro do outro. Em seguida, prenssou novamente, em uma estocada espontânea. Castiel gemeu, sentindo o outro preenchê-lo em um dos seus pontos sensíveis.

Então Dean recuou alguns centímetros, antes de adentrá-lo outra vez. E outra, e outra, e outra, e mais uma. Dean abraçou o outro, beijando-o, estocando-o mais uma vez. Continuou ali, agarrado ao outro, enquanto penetrava avidamente, aumentando o rítimo.

Castiel cortou os beijos, gemendo. Agarrou ao pescoço do outro. Gemeu em mil e umas línguas no seu ouvido. Suas pernas se envolveram em torno da cintura de Dean, prendendo-o.

- Eu te amo... eu te amo... eu te amo. - Era a vez de Dean repetir declarações de amor, totalmente alucinado. Dentro do amante, tudo era apertado, úmido e quente. Dean nunca havia desvirginado ninguém antes, mesmo uma mulher. Aquela sensação era, definitivamente, muito boa.

O loiro deitou-se por completo em cima do amado, penetrando rapidamente, loucamente. Castiel abraçou-o, berrando de prazer. Nunca imaginara, nem em um pensamento insano, que fazer amor com o humano era tão bom. Entendia agora, afinal, o porque da fama de mulherengo de Dean, e o porque as garotas com quem ele transava se derretiam toda pelo loiro. Dean era mais do que um _expert_, muito mais. O preenchia avidamente, diretamente no seu ponto sensível. Devastadoramente e ao mesmo tempo carinhosamente.

Dean aumentou a velocidade do sexo. Castiel via estrelas, sua vista nublada. Uma espécie de febre o alucinava. Um calor que lhe subia pelas entranhas, e que sempre estivera ali, guardado, por séculos.

Então Dean, à toda velocidade, deu sua estocada final. Penetrando o outro totalmente, com ainda mais centímetros que das outras vezes. Ao mesmo tempo, uma explosão de prazer rompeu do seu sexo.

Castiel gritou, desvairado, aos últimos segundos daquilo. Sentiu a explosão nas suas entranhas, preenchendo-o. Um líquido tão quente quanto sua pele, agora. Dean desabou, o coração acelerado. Beijou o outro.

_**And baby you're all that I want**_

_(Amor você é tudo que eu quero)__**  
When you're lyin' here in my arms**_

_(E quando você está deitado em meus braços)__**  
I'm findin' it hard to believe**_

_(Quase não consigo acreditar)__**  
We're in heaven**_

_(Que estamos no paraíso)__**  
And love is all that I need**_

_(E amor é tudo que eu preciso)__**  
And I found it there in your heart**_

_(E encontrei em seu curacao)__**  
It isn't too hard to see**_

_(Não é tão difícil de ver)__**  
We're in heaven**_

_(Que estamos no paraíso)_

- Dean... - Castiel recuperava os sentidos.

Dean passou os dedos sobre as bochechas do moreno, acariciando. Deu-lhe um selinho longo, até que Castiel cortou o beijo, se levantando bruscamente.

- O quê...? - Protestou Dean.

Então Castiel fez algo totalmente inexperado: deu-lhe um selinho no membro, que ainda continuava um pouco ereto.

- Cas... O que você...? - Balbuciou Dean, mas não necessitava de uma resposta. Sabia muito bem o que o outro faria. Sonhara com isso, até.

Castiel beijou o membro do outro, novamente.

- Cas, não precisa... - Gemeu Dean.

- Calado, Dean. - Cortou Castiel. - Eu também quero te dar esta sensação.

Então Castiel encostou a língua na glande avermelhada de Dean. Passou-a cuidadosamente por toda a extensão glande enquanto fitava o olhar de prazer de Dean. Desceu pelo membro do outro, delicadamente, pelos testículos, agora inchados, do Winchester. Parou ali.

- Cas...? - Chamou Dean, fitando o olhar de reflexão do outro.

Por fim, o anjo voltou-se onde parara. Havia se lembrado, enfim, de como Dean fazia aquilo. Assim, sem mais delongas, o moreno sugou os testículos do loiro.

Dean entrou em vertigem, sentido seus testículos serem chupados pelo amado. Mas a vertigem maior veio quando o anjo abocanhou seu membro, chupando-o, sugando-o, lambendo-o. Nem suas fantasias mais loucas se comparavam a boca, que parecia ser feita de veludo, e a língua macia do outro.

- Cas... - Gemeu Dean, agarrando alguns fios do cabelo moreno.

Castiel a todo momento fitava Dean. Queria ter certeza de que o outro estava sentindo o que ele sentira há algum tempo atrás. Dean gemia, com sua voz gultural. Acelerou o movimento, puxando os cabelos do outro, com leveza. Castiel sentia o gosto daquele pecado, pulsante.

- Cas... Cas... Pare... pare... - Disse Dean, implorando mas ao mesmo tempo não querendo que aquilo tivesse fim.

Castiel levantou a cabeça, parando o sexo oral. Fitava o membro, novamente ereto, do outro. Foi necessário apenas uma troca de olhar dos dois, para que entendessem o que viria à seguir.

_**C&D - Dastiel**_

Sam andou, apressado, por entre os corredores do The Langhan Boston Hotel. Seu peito disparado, a adrenalina subindo, por um motivo até meio bobo. Correra com o Impala até ali, depois de refletir por horas na praia.

Depois da reflexão, só lhe restava soltar tudo o que tinha a dizer para o irmão. Sentia vontade de abraçar Dean fortemente, lhe desejar sorte e parabenizá-lo. Dizer que não haveria nenhum problema se tivessem que dividir o Impala, os quartos de Hotel, e o diabo a quatro com Castiel. Que não se importaria de ficar ''segurando a vela'' para os dois. Que estava imensamente feliz pelo irmão ter encontrado alguém que amasse e estar sendo feliz com ele.

Mas, parou, no meio de um corredor. Ouvia gemidos, altos. Gemidos roucos e gulturais, masculinos. Corou um pouco. Deu meia-volta, fazendo o caminho de volta. Seria imprudência demais atrapalhar a noite de núpicias dos dois. E também não gostaria e não conseguiria dormir com todos aqueles gemidos, na sua suíte de padrinho.

Virou à direita, no corredor seguinte. Esbarrou com Bobby.

- Oh... não olha por onde anda, garoto? - Reclamou Bobby, em uma bronca paterna.

- Hã? Desculpe. - Disse Sam, contornando o caçador e retomando seu caminho.

- Ei, Sam. - Chamou Bobby, ao que o outro parou. - Onde vai?

O Winchester mais novo virou-se para ele. A resposta na ponta da língua.

_**C&D - Dastiel**_

_**I've been waitin' for so long**_

_(Tenho esperado por tanto tempo)__**  
For somethin' to arrive**_

_(Pra alguma coisa chegar)__**  
For love to come along**_

_(Por um amor que viesse junto)__**  
Now our dreams are comin' true**_

_(Agora nossos sonhos estão se realizando)__**  
Through the good times and the bad**_

_(Através dos bons e dos maus momentos)__**  
Ya - I'll be standin' there by you**_

_(É, eu estarei lá por você)__**  
**_

Castiel e Dean gemeram juntos, alto. O moreno estava sentado em cima do quadril do outro, de costas para o homem. O loiro estava deitado na cama. Segurava os quadris do outro, auxiliando-o nos movimentos de penetração.

Os movimentos estavam rápidos. Castiel mordia os lábios e gemia coisas desconexas, enquanto sentava-se e levantava-se sobre o membro de Dean. Dean, por sua vez, gritava coisas obcenas e sem sentido, enquanto levantava os seus quadris e usava as mãos para abaixar o do outro, e vice-versa.

Então Dean se sentou, febril. Abraçou o moreno por trás, enquanto penetrava-o mais avidamente. Mordiscou o pescoço do anjo. Beijou-o na boca. Os dois corpos em perfeita sincronia, ardentes.

Até que Dean chegou ao orgasmo, novamente. Explodindo aquela sensação energizante no interior do seu homem. Os movimentos desaceleraram, mas antes que qualquer um se desse conta, já estavam fazendo amor novamente.

Castiel jogou Dean contra a parede, ficando de pé sobre a cama, suspendendo as pernas e o corpo do Winchester. Dean, definitivamente, não esperava por aquele ataque repentino. Sentiu o pênis do outro o adentrando rapidamente, antes que recuperasse os sentidos.

Castiel soltava toda a sua lúxuria, preservada por milênios. Penetrava Dean delirantemente, como se preenchê-lo fosse a única coisa que importasse no mundo. E de fato era, agora. Naquele momento, só Dean importava, e o mundo inteiro girava ao seu redor. Um fogo queimava em seu interior, um fogo que tinha um causador.

Até que Dean alcançou o seu próprio membro, e começou a se masturbar. Castiel teria parado tudo e perguntado o que o outro estava fazendo, se estivesse com a consciência sã. Mas não estava, muito pelo contrário. Castiel acelerou os movimentos, após alguns beijos ardentes com o seu Winchester.

Dean gemia de prazer, sentindo como se fosse rasgar ao meio a qualquer momento, devido à rapidez do outro. E não demorou muito para que chegasse ao orgasmo, espalhando líquido fervente pelo seu peito, e o do outro também. Castiel presenciou aquela sensação estranha e fantástica alguns segundos depois, novamente. Sentiu-se preenchendo e completando o interior do outro, enquanto seu membro pulsava dentro do outro.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro, bobamente, antes de longos beijos carinhosos. Então, minutos depois, Castiel se viu sendo penetrado por Dean novamente. Estava posicionado de quatro para o Winchester, como um animal irracional. E era isso que os dois eram agora: dois animais irracionais.

Dean, de joelho, puxou alguns fios de cabelo do moreno, mas não com muita força, enquanto penetrava-o, acelerando o movimento. Então suas mãos passaram para o quadril do moreno, empurrando-o para trás.

Mais uma vez, gemidos altos, desconexos, em vários línguas e obcenos eram ouvidos pelos corredores do The Langham Boston Hotel. Então Dean subiu suas mãos pelas costas do seu homem. Parou no pescoço e, num movimento ágil, puxou o corpo do outro para cima, fazendo com que Castiel se ajoelhasse à sua frente.

Os movimentos novamente aceleraram. Dean beijava o pescoço de Castiel, usando a língua na maioria das vezes. Até que o anjo virou o pescoço um pouco para trás, procurando seus lábios.

Os dois se beijaram habilidosamente, o sexo ocorrendo agilmente. Os dois casados ali, fazendo amor, prostados diante de um ser desconhecido: o amor, a paixão, o desejo, o afeto. Prostavam-se como quem estivesse praticando um ato santo. E de fato era, os dois chegaram à conclusão, afinal. Aquilo que estavam sentindo só poderia ser divino. Não era pecaminoso, ou sujo e diabólico. Era amor, o ator de amar. E Castiel e Dean sabiam, muito bem, que o próprio Deus pregava o amor. Não tinham mais receio ou medo do que pensariam Deus e o mundo daquilo.

Então Dean fez algo que Castiel não esperava: pegou no seu membro. Massageou-o, arracando um gemido arfante do moreno. Masturbou-o, como se masturbaram momentos atrás.

Os dois movimentos se aceleraram. Castiel parou de beijar o outro, incapaz de conter os quase gritos de prazer. Suas duas partes sensíveis estavam sendo tocadas agora, uma pela mão habilidosa e experiente de Dean, outra pelo membro ágil e também experiente do loiro.

Então, quase como divinamente, os dois chegaram ao orgasmo juntos. Dean sentiu o membro do outro pulsar na sua mão enquanto sentia um pouco de líquido escorrer por entre seus dedos. Ao mesmo tempo, sentiu pulsar vivamente dentro do seu amado, enquanto seu líquido mágico, dinivo, adentrava as entranhas do outro.

- Eu te amo, meu marido. - Sussurrou Dean, entre beijos. - Eu te amo, meu amor.

- Eu também. - Sussurrou Cas. - Te amo, amor.

E ficaram assim com os lábios colados, interligados, unidos. Até que, por fim, desabaram na cama, exaustos. Exaustos da melhor noite das suas vidas.

_**And baby you're all that I want**_

_(Amor você é tudo que eu quero)__**  
When you're lyin' here in my arms**_

_(E quando você está deitado em meus braços)__**  
I'm findin' it hard to believe**_

_(Quase não consigo acreditar)__**  
We're in heaven**_

_(Que estamos no paraíso)__**  
And love is all that I need**_

_(E amor é tudo que eu preciso)__**  
And I found it there in your heart**_

_(E encontrei em seu curacao)__**  
It isn't too hard to see**_

_(Não é tão difícil de ver)__**  
We're in heaven**_

_(Que estamos no paraíso)_

_**C&D - Dastiel**_

Os corações dos dois batiam aceleradamente, no rítimo daquela noite. Podiam sentir os corações um do outro, abraçados na cama, nus.

- Nossa... - Disse Dean, sorrindo, após alguns beijos. - Se eu soubesse que isso seria tão bom... eu acho que teria te agarrado já no galpão onde nos conhecemos.

Castiel sorriu.

- Seria... estranho. - Disse Castiel. - Além de que, acho que foi melhor assim.

- Está dizendo que se você pudesse voltar no tempo, teria esperado todo esse tempo para se deitar comigo?

- Não, não... - Corrigiu Castiel. - É que, amor... bem, os anjos... como eu posso dizer?- Ele titubeou e Dean nada disse. Castiel prosseguiu. - Temos alguns dogmas que dizem que nada do tempo pode ser alterado drasticamente, o destino não pode ser mudado. Eu já te disse isso, semanas depois de nos conhecermos...

Dean emburrou a cara.

- Eu teria tentado de qualquer jeito. - Insistiu o Winchester. - Quer dizer... eu tô todo melado e dolorido, mas mesmo assim... achei fantástica essa noite.

- Eu também. - Disse Castiel, com um brilho nos olhos.

- Se eu pudesse, todos os dias da minha vida seriam assim. E eu me casaria com você todos os dias. E teria uma noite de núpicias com você todas as noites.

- Podemos repetir isso amanhã. - Disse Castiel, admirando-se de não estar com vergonha de dizer aquelas coisas. - Digo, noites como essa.

- Vai com calma, cowboy.-Disse Dean, sorrindo. - Eu não disse que nós não teremos este tipo de noite daqui pra frente. Não precisa ser todo apressadinho, seu anjo abusado.

Castiel riu, pela primeira vez. Até Dean riu. Riu da risada gostosa, rouca e doce do outro.

Então, um silêncio se abateu sobre os dois. Um silêncio que só era quebrado por beijos e carícias nos cabelos e rostos um do outro.

- Hm... Dean. - Castiel cortou um beijo. - O que acha de termos... crianças?- Dean fitou o outro, contendo o riso.

- Amor, eu não sei se você reparou, mas... nós dois somos homens. - Zombou Dean. - Digo, não podemos engravidar um ao outro...

- Eu sei muito bem disso. - Disse Castiel, com um olhar emburrado pela zombaria do outro. - Não estou dizendo um filho nosso. Digo, uma criança... uma criança de... como é mesmo o nome?

- Adoção?

- Isso, isso. Vamos adoção uma criança?

- Hum... Cas, amor. - Disse Dean, olhando para baixo. - Não sei se essa seria hora de _adotar _uma criança... acho que é um pouco cedo demais. Além do mais, com a vida que levamos, não poderemos ter uma família convencional.

- Você não quer ter uma família comigo? - Perguntou o moreno, com um olhar tristonho no rosto.

- É lógico que quero! - Respondeu Dean, com sinceridade. - É o que eu mais quero na vida... mas, acho que _agora_ não seria o momento, entende?

- S-sim...

- Vamos nos conhecer melhor primeiro. Curtir o nosso casamento. Viajar um pouco. Nós humanos fazemos uma viagem, normalmente, após o casamento. Sabia disso, né?

- Sim, sim. - Respondeu Castiel, o rosto abrindo num sorriso novamente.-Luna-di'méu, né?

- É, _Lua-de-Mel_. - Corrigiu Dean.-Já sabe para onde viajaremos? Porque eu não consegui planegar nada...

- Hm...Vamos para o Céu! - Bradou Castiel, enérgico.

- Acabemos de chegar de lá, baby. - Zombou Dean.

- Tem... tem... tem um lugar que eu quero te mostrar lá no Céu! - Bradou Castiel, se sentando rapidamente.

- Calma aí, cowboy. - Repreendeu Dean.-Eu sou humano e tenho que dormir no mínimo 4 horas por dia, esqueceu?

Castiel emburrou a cara novamente. Deitou-se ao lado de Dean e abraçou-o de novo, o que melhorou um pouco seu humor.

- Quando eu acordar, juntamos as trlhas e vamos pra onde você quiser me levar. Mas, agora, eu preciso dormir um pouco.

Castiel nada disse, apenas ficou ali observando Dean.

- Amor...? - Chamou Dean, abrindo um olho. - Vai ficar aí parado? Você sabe que não tem como dormir, e que não precisa ficar aqui por horas, né?

- Não me importo. - Disse Castiel, num tom doce. - Ficaria a eternidade aqui te observando, e não me incomodaria. Gosto de ficar te vendo. Me sinto... satisfeito, fazendo isso. - Dean sorriu.

- Cas, amor, eu ainda te proibo de ver a Oprah, tô avisando.

Castiel nada disse. Ficou apenas ali, observando seu amado dormir. Dean dormiu nas alturas aquele dia enquanto o mesmo amanhecia lançando feixes claros sobre o quarto. E todos os seus sonhos foram preenchidos por Castiel, o casamento, e a melhor noite da sua vida.

_**C&D – Dastiel**_

Dean entrou na sua suíte de casal. Fora tomar café-da-manhã no restaurante do Hotel, enquanto Castiel ficara de avisar à todos sobre a viagem de Lua-de-Mel. Um barulho de ducha era ouvido da porta fechada do banheiro.

- Amor? - Chamou Dean, batendo a porta do banheiro. Nenhuma resposta. Tentou abri-la. Trancada.

O loiro, por fim, deu de ombros. Talvez o outro só quisesse um pouco de privacidade. Dean pegou o celular do bolso da jaqueta de couro do pai. Sentou-se na cama. Discou um número. Desligado.

- Sam? - Chamou Dean, gravando um recado na caixa de mensagens do celular. - Conversei com o Bobby no café-de-manhã... Ele me disse que você tinha ido esfriar um pouco a cabeça em uma caçada. Boa sorte aí, a propósito. Mas, bem... Eu e o Cas vamos fazer uma viagem de última hora. Lua-de-Mel, sabe? Estamos planegando passar um tempo no Céu. E, bem, digamos que eu também queria fazer um tour aqui pela Terra... Como eu queria, depois que papai morreu. É, então... Não temos nenhuma previsão para voltar. Eu te ligarei quando voltarmos, ok? É... Acho que é só isso. Boa sorte Sammy, se cuide, e trate de começar muito bem a contagem de cabeças de mostros antes de eu e o Cas voltarmos às caçadas, ok? É... acho que é só isso. Te amo, Sammy, tome juízo e cuidado, mano. Adeus.

Dean desligou a chamada do telefone. Fitou a manhã pela janela do quarto. Uma fraca chuva, uma garoa, começava a despencar lá fora. O Winchester se levantou, indo até a janela. Ficou ali, por minutos, observando a chuva que já começara a cair. Uma chuva que trazia consigo uma nebulosa tempestade.

http*:/l*h3.*ggpht.*com/_*Gylmu*BauNqE/*S1X4PlG*HqhI/AA*AAAAAACtg*/6bOTC*o80Rs*Q/dasti*el6.*jpg

http*:/*lh4.*ggpht.*com/_*TLknqXP*K-FI/TISG*3oQFDO*I/AAAAA*AAAAvU/T*GRN2J3a*u2c/s512*/Ill_Raise*_you_up*_by_Sup*ernatural_Fox.*png


	5. Chapter 5

_**Este quinto capítulo eu dedico aos escritores de Fanfic. À todos que dão seus conhecimentos, criatividade e entúsiasmo em troca de absolutamente nada. À todos que nos inspiram com suas histórias fantásticas, ao mesmo tempo em que são inspirados com histórias de terceiros. Obrigado aos escritores de fanfics, sejam elas de Supernatural ou de qualquer outra série, Slashs ou Héteros, Dastiels ou não.**_

**CAPÍTULO 5: Husbands.**

**Tire os ''*s'' dos links.**

**Música desse cap.(Cena do Ritual):**

''**Evenstar''-Enya(não possui letra)**

http*:/www.*youtube.*com/wa*tch?v*=im5Cip*MFo4Q

http:*/lh5.*ggpht.*com/_T*LknqXPK-*FI/TIXkw*Hh_9NI/AA*AAAAAAAyU/*tS4xCQ0s*wz0/secret_v*er2_by_kasienk*a_nikki-d2xs9co.*gif

A chuva aumentou molhando os jardins verdes do The Langhan Boston Hotel. Todos os preparativos para a festa do casamento já haviam sido guardados, é claro. Mas, ainda assim, Dean pode se lembrar perfeitamente da noite anterior: do monólogo no Impala, da cerimônia, da briga com Sam, das fotos, da conversa e reconciliação com o irmão no banheiro, da valsa, da...

Dean fitou a cama de casal, às suas costas. Esboçou um grande sorriso ao lembrar-se da noite de núpcias. E depois, de dormir abraçado com o moreno...

Castiel.

Era estranho como sua vida virara de cabeça para baixo, após o anjo aparecer em sua vida. Era estranho como, após fazer amor com o anjo, Dean se sentira tão...especial, ao dormir com o homem. Uma sensação de pura felicidade, amor, carinho, paz e conforto se apoderaram dele. Uma sensação que parecia emanar do próprio Castiel.

Castiel. Porque diabos ele estava demorando tanto no banho?

Dean se aproximou do banheiro. Tentou abrir a porta novamente. Ainda trancada.

- Cas? - Chamou Dean, preocupado. – Tudo bem aí? – Nenhuma resposta.

Dean passou as mãos pelos cabelos, preocupado. De repente, uma ideia surgiu em sua cabeça, fazendo o Winchester sorrir.

- Tudo bem, então. - Disse Dean na porta. - Já entendi o recado, seu anjo safado.

O Winchester mais velho foi até a porta da suíte, trancando-a. Despiu-se de todas as roupas, sem mais delongas. Voltou a porta do banheiro, dando-lhe uma pequena batida.

- Prontinho, amor. - Disse Dean num tom sacana. - Já estou completamente nuzinho. Pode abrir a porta agora, e deixar seu loiro tomar banho com você. – Nenhuma resposta.

- Ok, Cas, você já conseguiu me deixar excitado. Agora, que tal abrir a porta? - Perguntou Dean, um pouco impaciente.

Minutos se passaram, sem nenhuma resposta.

- Cas? - Chamou Dean agora extremamente preocupado. - Abra a porta! Cas? - Sacudiou a maçaneta. Esmurrou a porta. Nenhuma resposta.

Dean se afastou, preparando-se para arrombar a porta. Então, um barulho de destranca foi ouvido. O Winchester se aproximou novamente da porta com um sorriso safado no rosto.

- Não me diga que terminou sem mim, amor. - Provocou Dean, enquanto a porta se abria.

De fato, Castiel estava nu. Vestido apenas com seu sobretudo pardo, aberto. Dean, sem mais demoras, agarrou-o.

- De... Dean... - Sussurrou Castiel, inerte.

Dean se desvencilhou do moreno. Castiel exibia um olhar febril, doente, no rosto. Seu peito estava marcado com símbolos que ele não compreendia. Marcas vermelhas estavam em seus pulsos e tornozelos.

- O quê...? - Perguntou Dean, boquiaberto.

Então, de repente, Castiel desmaiou. O anjo caiu, desacordado sobre o corpo de Dean. Assim como o marido, Dean sentiu seu mundo desabar naquele exato momento.

**D&C - **_**Dastiel**_

Dean dormia tranquilo, suspirando. Castiel, com cuidado, se desvencilhou dos braços e pernas do outro, levantando-se. Não queria acordá-lo.

Dean murmurou algo inaudível. Castiel fitou-o, queria passar mais horas fitando aquele rosto belo e as feições do amado, mas ele sabia que tinha outras coisas para fazer. O anjo foi até o cabide de madeira com as bagagens e pertences dos dois. Puxou o sobretudo pardo de lá, vestindo-o e abotoando-o em seguida. Apontou uma mão para a porta, fechada, do banheiro, trancando-a e ao mesmo tempo ligando o chuveiro. Voltou-se para o humano, por um momento. Abaixou-se e deu uma bitoca nos lábios do marido.

- Te amo. - Murmurou.

Em seguida, lutando contra toda a sua vontade de ficar ali e não fazer o que tinha que fazer, o anjo desapareceu.

**D&C - **_**Dastiel**_

Castiel apareceu em frente à uma àrvore, na beira de uma estrada, ensolarada pela manhã clara, do outro lado do mundo.

- Olá, Sr. Winchester. - Galadriel recebeu-o com um leve sorriso no rosto.

- Oi. - Murmurrou Castiel, fitando curiosamente uma ruiva ao lado da loira, de cara amarrada. Juliel desviou o olhar do anjo, bufando. - O quê...?

- Espero que não se importe com a presença da nossa _querida_ convidada. - Disse Galadriel. - Ela já sabe de tudo, de tanto fuçar onde não deve.

-Hum... ok. - Disse Castiel. Não veria problema algum em Juliel presenciar àquilo, visto que ela era sua amiga.

- Então, quanto ao nosso acordo... - Começou Galadriel.

- Eu me casei com o Dean. - Confirmou Castiel. - Já estou pronto para o Ritual...

- É, eu sei. - Disse Galadriel com um sorriso de canto de lábio.

- Então, é... hm... Galadriel. - Remoeu Castiel. - Bem... eu queria pedir... uma coisa a mais. É que... sabe, eu estava conversando com o Dean e... bem, decidimos fazer uma visita ao Céu de última hora, e...

Galadriel sacudiu um pingente, com uma luz azul-clara no rosto do outro.

- Sabia que pediria isto, mais cedo ou mais tarde. - Concluiu Galadriel. - Só não esperava que um certo _alguém_ me pegasse com...como é mesmo a expressão humana? Com a mão na massa.

- Hm, ótimo, então. - Concluiu Castiel sem jeito. - Quanto ao Ritual...

- Já está tudo preparado. – Ela respondeu e Castiel sacudiu a cabeça, aliviado. – Vamos? – Ela disse encostando uma mão no ombro do moreno.

Juliel apressou-se, colocando uma mão no ombro da loira e juntos, os três desapareceram.

**D&C - **_**Dastiel**_

_Céu. Em algum onde, em algum quando..._

A chuva já parara, deixando aquela estrada de asfalto lisa e escorregadia. Um anjo esperava com um leve sorriso no rosto e, ao mesmo tempo impaciente, debaixo de uma àrvore na beira da estrada.

- Olá, Cas. - Chamou uma anja loira, cabelos cor-de-palha e encaracolados, aparecendo atrás do moreno.-Desculpe pela demora.

- Tudo bem. - Disse o anjo, virando-se de frente à loira.

- Então... Por que me chamou tão urgentemente? - Perguntou Galadriel.

- Eu... bem, por onde começar... bem, eu conheci um humano... - Começou Castiel.

- Eu sei que acabou de pedir Dean Winchester em casamento. - Cortou Galadriel, com um leve sorriso no rosto. - Eu vi a cena. Parabéns a propósito.

- Você... viu tudo? - Perguntou Castiel num um tom envergonhado. - Digo... depois que o Dean aceitou e nós...

- Não, não. - Cortou Galadriel. - Não se preocupe. O que vocês dois fazem com suas línguas ou aonde às colocam não é problema meu. – Ela concluiu e Castiel suspirou, um pouco mais aliviado. – Então, porque me chamou?

- Bem... eu sei que você é a anja mais esperta do Céu. E... eu queria lhe pedir um favor...

**D&C - **_**Dastiel**_

Dean deitou o moreno na cama, delicadamente.

- Tudo vai ficar bem... - Murmurou ele, ao ouvido do outro. - Eu... eu vou chamar o Bobby...

- N-não... - Sussurrou Castiel, segurando no pulso do loiro. - Fique... fique aqui comigo... sozinho.

- Tá, tá bem... – Dean respondeu num sussurro sentando-se na cama e fechando a mão do outro entre suas duas mãos.

Castiel nada disse, apenas voltou a ''dormir''.

- Tudo vai ficar bem. - Repetiu Dean, beijando a testa do outro. - Tudo vai ficar bem...

**D&C - **_**Dastiel**_

Castiel, Galadriel e Juliel apareceram ao topo de um templo Maia. Uma brisa forte batia naquela região, nas alturas de uma escadaria gigantesca de pedra.

- Então, você achou... - Balbuciou Castiel. - Fiquei com medo que não achasse este lugar...

- Sim achei. - Confirmou Galadriel, um tanto seca. Não gostava que os outros dúvidassem de suas habilidades. - Demorou, mas achei o Local do Ritual.

Juliel fitou para onde o moreno e a loira olhavam. No meio do topo do templo, no meio do seu teto, havia um pedestal de pedra decorado com alguns símbolos enoquíanos. A frente deste, duas pequenas colunas se erguiam com correntes e algemas negras, presas firmemente ao redor das colunas. Duas correntes em cada coluna, uma presa próxima à sua base, e outra próxima ao seu topo. Galadriel caminhou até o palanque. Juliel a seguiu.

- Não. - Repreendeu a loira, fitando a ruiva como quem fita um ser desprovido de inteligência. - Não entre no círculo. - Acrescentou, fitando o chão de pedra.

Juliel fitou o chão. Milhões de pequenos símbolos enoquíanos, escritos com sangue seco, se encontravam ali, separados por centímetros, formando inúmeros e imensos círculos ao redor do palanque e das colunas.

Galadriel subiu em cima do palanque, com as coxas apoiando o corpo e as pernas dobradas, à centímetros de se sentar totalmente. Murmurrou algum feitiço, fazendo suas asas brancas brotarem das suas costas e se erguerem ameaçadoramente.

- Castiel. - Chamou ela. - Sabe o que fazer, não? – Castiel concordou com a cabeça.

- Juliel. - Chamou ele.

- Sim?

- Segure isso, por favor. - Disse o anjo enquanto despia-se do sobretudo pardo.

Juliel ficou muda e corada observando as curvas do corpo totalmente nu do homem. As curvas do corpo humano do moreno. Sua mente viajou por inúmeras cenas pecaminosas.

- Juliel. - Bradou Galadriel.

Juliel despertou do transe, assustando-se com o chamado da outra. Segurou o sobretudo, com cuidado.

- Juliel, haja o que houver, não pare o Ritual. - Pediu o anjo, em um sussurro. Juliel concordou, ainda fitando o corpo do outro.

Castiel se encaminhou até o centro dos círculos. Parou entre as duas colunas. Murmurrou alguma coisa indaudível, fazendo com que as algemas prendessem seus pulsos e seus tornozelos.

- Pronto? - Perguntou Galadriel.

Castiel concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Galadriel bradou feitiços em latim, fitando o anjo energicamente.

Juliel não soube quando tudo ocorreu. Mas, quando se deu por si, todos os símbolos enoquíanos do chão brilharam com uma luz azul-clara. Um gremido de dor chamou-lhe a atenção para o centro. As correntes e algemas brilhavam no mesmo tom de luz azul-clara, parecendo queimar os pulsos e tornozelos do anjo.

Galadriel apontou as duas mãos para o peito do anjo, as palavras em latim saindo da sua boca cada vez mais rápido e alto. Castiel gritou de dor, sentindo seu peito queimar. Símbolos enoquíanos, em brasa, começavam à serem gravados ali, lenta e dolorosamente.

Juliel abraçou o sobretudo pardo fortemente. Duas lágrimas escorriam dos seus olhos. Ver o outro sofrer parecia dilacerar seu coração, fazendo com que uma amarga verdade brotasse na sua mente. Sempre achara que tudo que sentia pelo anjo era apenas uma atração, ou o que os humanos costumavam chamar de ''fantasia sexual''. Mas agora, ali, vendo-lhe sofrer, tudo se tornara claro: Juliel estava e sempre estivera apaixonada pelo anjo. Juliel amava e continuava a amar Castiel.

- C-cas... - Murmurou ela, contendo ao máximo as lágrimas. - N-não...não faça isso...

Castiel berrava à plenos pulmões de dor, agora. A cena fez com que algo maior batesse dentro do peito de Juliel. Antes que pudesse se dar contar do que estava fazendo, Juliel desapareceu. A ruiva apareceu, debulhada em lágrimas, em frente ao anjo.

- Ju... Ju... - Sussurou Castiel, fitando a anja, entre gemidos.

- Pare! - Gritou Juliel.

- Juliel! - Bradou Galadriel.

- Pare! - Repetiu Juliel. - Pare! Pare, por favor.

-Saia! - Bradou a loira.

- Cas, pare... - Gritou a ruiva, abraçando o amado. - Ele...ele é só um humano... N-não... ele não merece isso... Isso já é demais... pare, por favor. O Winchester não merece o que você está fazendo por ele. Você sabe disso... Ele... ele é totalmente impuro e pecaminoso... ele é su-sujo... ele...

- Juliel! - Gritou Galadriel, eufórica.

- Cas... não. - Juliel fitou o anjo, entre soluços, implorando.

- Tu-tudo... tudo bem... - Murmurou Castiel, soltando um leve sorriso ensanguentado para a ruiva. - Eu o amo. Eu aguento qualquer sacrífico por ele. Porque ele é a minha maior estrela, a pessoa mais importante do universo.

- N-não... não. - Balbuciou Juliel perplexa.

- Ju, por favor. - Pediu Castiel. - Deixe o Ritual terminar. Me deixe terminá-lo. Ju...

- Não! - Bradou Juliel, apertando o corpo do seu amor contra o seu. - Eu... eu te amo! Eu te amo, Cas! Eu te amo!

Antes que Castiel pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, Juliel foi arremessada para longe.

- Ju...? - Chamou ele.

Juliel estalelou-se no chão de pedra para fora dos círculos de símbolos. O corpo rolando como uma boneca de trapos.

- Saia daqui! - Bradou Galadriel fitando a anja que acabara de arremessar tele cineticamente e enfeitiçar. - Suma!

Juliel levantou-se, ficando de quatro, as pernas e braços fracos e bambos, devido à algum feitiço da loira. Uma lágrima escorreu da sua face, molhando a pedra seca.

- N-não...-Murmurou Juliel, enquanto gotas de sangue despencavam da sua boca cortada até o chão.

- O quê disse...?-Perguntou Galadriel, uma veia latejando em sua garganta.

- Eu... disse... não. - Gritou Juliel, levantando-se com dificuldade.

- Como se atreve...? - Bradou Galadriel ameaçadoramente.

- Eu disse NÃO! - Bradou Juliel fitando a outra. - Não! Não! Não! Eu o amo!

- Você é burra ou surda? - Provocou Galadriel. - Não vê que seus esforços são inúteis?

- Não! - Bradou Juliel. - Eu não me importo! Eu o amo, e farei de tudo para protegê-lo! Mesmo que eu perca a minha vida, não deixarei você e nem ninguém machucá-lo! Nunca mais!

Como um raio, Juliel avançou. Transportou-se até à frente do amado, novamente. Sacudiu as correntes, inutilmente.

- Sua...! - Bradou Galadriel, ficando em pé em cima do palanque e sacando sua lâmina angelical. - Morra...!

- Não! - Gritou Juliel desesperada, virando-se de costas, os braços abertos, entre o amado e a loira, em um gesto de proteção.

- Juliel! - Gritou Castiel, de repente, a plenos pulmões.

Galadriel parou o ataque, surpresa e Juliel virou-se rapidamente para o anjo, igualmente supresa.

- Cas... - Sussurrou ela.

- Pare! - Bradou o anjo. - Eu amo o Dean, e nada do que você fizer vai mudar isso. Nada e nem ninguém vai me separar dele. – Ele concluiu e Juliel estava claramente triste agora.

- Mas... - Começou ela.

- Já chega! - Cortou ele. - Eu não te amo, entenda isso! Me desculpe, mas não é você quem eu amo. Agora, por favor, deixe o Ritual ser finalizado. Porque ele será de um jeito ou de outro, com você morta ou viva. Eu não quero que você morra, mas sabe que isso vai ocorrer se ficar entre mim e o Dean. Então, por favor, saía daqui.

-Huh... O-ok. - Balbuciou Juliel com os olhos lacrimejando. - Se você quer assim, eu farei. – A anja desapareceu em seguida.

Galadriel fitou Castiel.

- Prossiga. - Pediu o anjo.

**D&C - **_**Dastiel**_

- De-Dean... - Balbuciou Castiel acordando.

- Cas...? – Dean surpreendeu-se. - Cas!

- Dean, eu... - Começou Castiel. - Me desculpe...

- Huh? - Dean murmurou confuso. - Pelo quê?

- Por... por isso. - Disse o anjo apontando para o peito.

-Como assim? – Dean estava sem entender. - Cas, o que está dizendo? O quê aconteceu com você? O quê...?

- Dean... eu...

- Cas, me conte tudo. - Dean ficou completamente sério.

**D&C - **_**Dastiel**_

Castiel contou a Dean todo o seu acordo com Galadriel. Com uma exceção de uma única coisa. Uma coisa que ele não estava pronto para compartilhar com o outro, ainda não. Sua vergonha e o fato de que poderia ser rejeitado falou mais alto.

- Então, está dizendo que você está todo fodido aí porque quis?-Perguntou Dean, após o término do outro.

Castiel nada disse, apenas fitou o outro nos olhos com um olhar culpado e triste, que se tornara comum quando desapontava o protegido de alguma maneira. Dean agarrou o colarinho do sobretudo do anjo, dando-lhe um murro na face com a outra mão. Castiel não reagiu. Não reagiria, mesmo se Dean estivesse com a lâmina de matar anjos. Não ousaria levantar um dedo contra o marido, nunca mais.

- Como pode? - Bradou Dean, com lágrimas nos olhos. - Como pode deixar fazer isso com você?

- Dean, eu...

- Eu o quê? Eu _lamento_? - Dean chacoalhou o outor pelo colarinho. - Porque Diabos você tinha que fazer isso agora? Hein? Agora que estava tudo tão bem...

- Dean, me desculpe... Eu não queria que você se sentisse assim.

- Como é que é? - Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto do loiro. - Não queria que eu se sentisse assim? Como você acha que eu me sentiria? Pulando de alegria por ver o homem que eu amo todo fodido, e nem conseguindo parar em pé direito?

- Dean, não... não foi isso que eu...

Mas Dean cortou-o, dando-lhe um abraço apertado, inesperado.

- Cas, você sabe muito bem o quanto eu te amo. - Disse Dean, apertando ainda mais o abraço. - Você sabe que eu sou louco por você, e não sei o que faria se algo de ruim acontecesse com você, agora. Então, por favor, não faça mais nada do tipo...

- Não farei.-Disse Castiel, acariciando os cabelos do outro com a mão. - Eu prometo.

Ficaram um momento assim, sem dizer nada, apenas abraçados. Então Dean quebrou o silêncio.

- Então, como faremos à nossa viagem, usando esse maldito colar? - Perguntou Dean, se referindo ao colar mencionado na história que o moreno lhe contara.-E onde ele está, afinal?

- Deixei cair no banheiro, quando voltei. - Disse Castiel, rompendo o abraço.

- Ok. - Concordou o mais novo, limpando as lágrimas com a jaqueta de couro.

Castiel parou na metade do caminho. Fitou Dean.

- O que foi? - Perguntou Dean, preocupado.

- Eu tinha me esquecido de uma coisa. - Disse Castiel, fitando o outro com pesar.

- O quê?

- A pior parte.

**D&C – **_**Dastiel**_

Juliel andava por entre salões no Céu, sem rumo. Sua mente estava destruída. Não podia acreditar no que presenciara àquela manhã.

_Ele se foi_, sua consciência dizia,_ e agora não há nada que você, Galadriel ou qualquer outro alguém possa fazer. Não, _a outra parte protestou, _ele ainda pode ser meu. Tem de haver um jeito._

_Mas não há,_ a primeira contrapôs, _você sabe disso. Não é com você que ele quer ficar, não é você quem ele ama. Ele ama o humano, e apenas ele. Eles acabaram de selar essa união eterna na sua frente, embaixo do seu nariz._

_Não, não, não, _choramingou a segunda, _não vai durar. Eu tenho certeza que não._

_Não, você _não _tem certeza, _a primeira bradou, _você _acha_ que tem certeza, mas não tem. Assim como você _acha_ que ele ainda possa ser seu, mas não vai ser. Você não tem certeza de nada. Então troque a certeza pela realidade. E a realidade é que os dois se amam e nem você nem ninguém vai poder separá-los ou mudar isso._

_Não!_ A primeira insistiu, _é mentira!_

_Encare a realidade, _a primeira respondeu, enérgica, _Encare, de uma vez por todas, a realidade, sua puta estúpida. Você não vai esfregar a xana da Greta Shawn e de nenhuma moça no pau dele, encare essa realidade, porque ele só quer esfregar o pau na bunda do humano. Encare isso. Encare._

Juliel parou, as mãos nas têmporas.

_Estou ficando louca, _as duas partes pensaram, _estou ficando louca, estou..._

Os pensamentos pararam. Foram desviados para outra coisa. Duas vozes. Discutindo. Mas não às da sua mente. Falavam do outro lado de uma porta de abas grossas. A porta estava entreaberta. Juliel se aproximou. Não conseguiu visualizar nada, exceto uma parede de pedra escura e uma luz de candelabro.

- Como é que é? - Bradou uma, ríspida.

-É o que você acabou de ouvir. - Disse a segunda, serena.

- Como ele ousa...?

- Ele está envenenado. Envenenado de amor, pelo humano.

_Não, _a segunda voz da mente de Juliel disse, _Não há nada que te interesse nessa conversa. Continue caminhando. Finja que não ouviu nada, porque você não ouviu. Não se interesse por ela. Não há nada de interessante nela._

_Eles estão falando do Castiel, _disse a primeira,_ você sabe que estão. Então preste bastante atenção nela._

_Não, _a segunda repreendeu, _você sabe que não é dele que estão falando. Sabe que Castiel não é o primeiro anjo à se apaixonar por um humano. Houvera outros, de ambos os sexos._

- Então, você já sabe o que fazer? - A voz ríspida perguntou.

- Sim. - Disse a serena. _Já ouvi essa voz antes. _- Já está tudo planegado, com antecedência.

_Galadriel?_

- Bravo. - A primeira bateu palmas. - Sabia que podia confiar em você, para tudo...

- Obrigada.

- Agora, me fale sobre seu plano.

_Preste atenção, _as duas vozes da mente de Juliel falaram, em uníssono.

**D&C – **_**Dastiel**_

Dean respirou fundo. Acomodou-se no caixão de madeira. Fitando Castiel, de pé à sua frente, na beira da cova que haviam cavado. O anjo desviou o olhar, não suportando ver aquela visão perturbadora do humano dentro do caixão aberto.

Dean também se sentia incomodado com aquela visão. Lembrou-se de como matava certas criaturas sobrenaturais, como fantasmas. Agora ele estava no leito de morte delas, no ludar em que costumavam ficar antes de serem salgadas e queimadas. Um caçador tomando o lugar de uma caça. Parecia piada de mau gosto.

- Tem certeza que quer fazer isso? - Perguntou o moreno. - Digo, deste modo..

- Sim, tenho. - Disse Dean, com a voz embargada. - Não quero que Bobby e nem ninguém encontre meu corpo jogado e morto na suíte do Hotel. É melhor assim...

Castiel concordou com um aceno da cabeça. Tirou o colar brilhante do sobretudo pardo. Jogou-o sobre o peito do loiro.

- É só vestí-lo, e você... Bem, você sabe.

Dean concordou com um aceno de cabeça, fitando o colar. Aind anão conseguia acreditar que apenas um mísero colar pudesse ter àquele poder: de matá-lo e transferir sua alma direto para o Céu, sem escalas.

Castiel levantou a tampa do caixão.

- Te encontro lá. - Disse ele, incomodado com aquela situação.

- Ok. - Dean concordou.

Por um momento o Winchester fitou o colar e o anjo. Parecia quase inacreditável que o outro tivesse passado por um Ritual torturante apenas para obter àquele mísero artefato. Seria possível? Galadriel nem sabia sobre a viagem para o Céu e já preparara o local do Ritual? Dean afastou os pensamentos, não queria dúvidar da palavra do outro.

Então Castiel fechou a tampa do caixão, e tudo se tornou escuro. Uma única luz brilhava, sobre o peito do loiro. O colar, o maldito e árduo colar. Dean vestiu-o.

**D&C – **_**Dastiel**_

Juliel andava de um lado para o outro do quarto escuro, mergulhada num turbilhão de pensamentos. A anja sabia sobre os ensinamentos sobre destino (para os anjos, conhecido como _ka_). Sabia do ditado que dizia que ''o _ka_ é como um tornado. Quando chega, leva sua casa, celeiro, moinho e tudo que ver pela frente''.

E o _ka_ chegara, para ela, no momento em que topara com aquela conversa de Misael e Galadriel. Sua consciência doía.

_Conte para ele, _disse a primeira voz, _conte o que ouviu. Conte todo o plano, a conspiração. Tente salvá-lo, tente salvar os dois._

_Não, _a segunda contrapôs, _ele não merece. Te trocou por aquele viado nojento. Deixe que morram, os dois. Deixe que os putos morram._

Juliel desabou no chão.

Um relógio de pêndulo tique-taqueava na parede, puxando a atenção da ruiva.

_É melhor se decidir rápido, _as duas vozes disseram, _o tempo está acabando, para você, ele e todos._

**D&C – **_**Dastiel**_

Belly fitava a chuva pelas janelas do restaurante do The Langhan Boston Hotel.

- Merda. - Murmurrou a caçadora, irritada.

Aquela chuva iria atrapalhar, e muito, sua caçada àquele dia. Por um momento, a caçadora se arrependeu de ter ido àquele casamento. Mas, esse pensamento foi logo dissolvido, ao se lembrar do buquê de flores que havia furtado na noite anterior.

Bem, furtado não seria a melhor palavra, afinal, ela dúvidava que o irmão do amigo, Sam Winchester, fosse querer guardar para si um buquê. A dica que dera para Dean, de cómo segurar buquê, talvez valesse a pena e lhe desse crédito, caso descobrissem seu ''roubo''.

Mas ainda assim, a chuva havia lavado todo o seu humor. Quando algo inesperado acontecia, toda sua estrutura emocional era abalada. Era sempre assim, e assim sempre seria.

- Se essa merda não passar-Murmurrou Belly para a janela.- vou caçar aquela porra de criatura nem que eu morra. Não vai ser você, chuvinha de bosta, que vai me atrapalhar.

Dizendo isso, a caçadora se levantou. Ainda tinha alguns preparativos à fazer antes da caçada. Ela não notou o anjo que a absorveva do outro lado da janela, do outro lado da rua.

**D&C – **_**Dastiel**_

Dean acordou num gramado molhado. As nuvens se fechavam ao seu redor. Não precisa de mapas para saber que estava no Kansas, em algum onde e em algum quando, denovo.

- Dean? - Chamou Castiel, correndo em direção ao loiro.

Os dois se abraçaram. Após longos beijos, Castiel cortou o quase silêncio.

- Anda, quero te mostrar o lugar do qual eu falei. - Um sorriso exuberante se exibia na face do moreno. Como uma criança anciosa por mostrar aos pais algum trabalho bem feito.

- Ok, acho que foi para isso que viemos mesmo, não é? - Dean se deu por vencido. Estava ficando até curioso, por tanto entusiasmo do moreno.

Castiel segurou sua mão, e os dois desapareceram.

**D&C – **_**Dastiel**_

Galadriel andava apressada por entre corredores de pedra escura. Fazia esforço para não sorrir alúcinadamente. O plano dera certo. Castiel e o humano já estavam na sua mira. Seriam abatidos, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mas, Galadriel não sabia o quão cedo seria, e o quão certo tudo estava dando. Esperava que Castiel demorasse até anos para convidar o companheiro para viajar ao Céu.

Mas, por um golpe do destino, do _ka_, o anjo não aguentara e abrira a boca apenas algumas horas após o casamento. E o seu pedido, semanas antes, só melhorava tudo.

Galadriel sabia muito bem o quanto Castiel e Anna eram próximos. Ela não conseguira Anna, mas Castiel podia suprir a falta da anja. E talvez Castiel sofresse até mais do que Anna, o que recompensaria as coisas.

Mas a cereja do bolo viera aquele dia, sem dúvidas. Juliel escutara a sua conversa com Misael (com um dedo inteligênte de Galadriel, é verdade). Agora era só esperar Juliel comunicar tudo ao seu amado, e se atolar cada vez mais naquela história, no meio do fogo crusado.

Galadriel sorriu, seu primeiro sorriso, pensando em quantos coelhos ela abateria com um tiro só.

**D&C – **_**Dastiel**_

Dean apareceu em um morro, e se não fosse por Castiel segurando-lhe, teria caído. A visão estonteante do local fez com que perdesse o equilíbrio. O morro dava para um vale, imenso. Várias árvores de diferentes tipos e cores se estendiam na superfície do vale.

Uma cadeia de montanhas verdes circundava o local. À frente, o nascer do Sol se estendia sobre duas montanhas, iluminando toda a área com uma luz alaranjada e atemporal, mágica. Sem dúvida nenhuma, aquela era a paisagem mais linda que o Winchester já vira.

- Onde estamos? - Perguntou um Dean estonteado.

- Não sei. - Disse Castiel, sincero. - Só sei que gosto de vir aqui, quando preciso pensar. Não sei em que lugar da Terra ou de outro planeta fica isso. - Completou o moreno. Mesmo sabendo que aquele local era apenas um reflexo, uma miragem, achava-o estonteante, acolhedor e lindo. Perdera as contas de quantas vezes visitara desde que o descobrira.

- É tão... – Dean tentou procurar adjetivos, mas estava sem palavras para descrever o local. Ele sentou-se no chão, incapaz de permanecer em pé.

- Sabia que gostaria de ver isso. - Castiel sentou-se também, com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

Dean segurou a mão do amado, ao seu lado. Encostou sua cabeça no ombro dele, passando uma mão ao redor da sua cintura.

- Sempre soube que você tinha bom gosto... Digo, por ter se apaixonado por mim e tudo o mais.

Castiel riu, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Te amo.-Sussurrou Dean, fascinado. - Eu sei que já disse um milhão de vezes, mas não me canso de dizer: eu te amo.

- Eu também. - Disse Castiel, encostando a cabeça na cabeça do outro e passando uma mão sobre as costas do outro. - Eu também.

Então, inesperadamente, uma brisa chacoalhou o local. Uma brisa que, na quietude do momento, teve a força de um tornado. Um tornado chamado _ka_.

**D&C – **_**Dastiel**_

- Cas... Preciso falar com você. - Disse Juliel, apressada.

-Huh? - Castiel fitou-a, se asustando a aparição.

- É importante...

- Diga. - Disse Dean, com um leve tom mal-humorado na voz.-Se já atrapalhou tudo mesmo, então diga.

- Cas. - Chamou Juliel, ignorando o outro. - Preciso falar com você. A_ sós_.

- July, se for sobre aquilo de novo, saiba que não vai adiantar. - Desconversou Castiel. - Já disse que amo o Dean e...

- Não. - Cortou Juliel. - Por favor, me escute: precisamos conversar.

- Então diga o que quer. - Fuzilou Dean. - Eu e o Cas não guardamos segredos um para o outro. - Castiel fitou o chão, desconfortado, sem Dean perceber.

- Você não vai gostar de ouvir. - Juliel resmungou, irritada.

- Não gostei de te ver aqui também. Acredite, meu humor não vai melhorar se eu ficar sabendo de qualquer coisa que seja.

- Dean, acho melhor eu... - Começou Castiel.

- Ok. - Cortou Juliel. - É uma armadilha. Armaram para você e o Cas. Vocês não deveriam ter vindo até aqui.

- O que quer dizer? - Perguntou Dean.

- Quero dizer que o colar é uma armadilha. - Juliel apontou para o colar brilhante ao redor do pescoço de Dean. - Enganaram vocês.

- O quê...? - Dean retomou.

- Quer dizer que o colar foi feito para te prender aqui, Winchester. - Juliel disparou como se estivesse falando com uma criança ligeiramente burra. - Você está preso aqui para sempre, entendeu?

Dean fitou Castiel. O amado tinha o mesmo olhar perplexo que ele. Tinham o mesmo pensamento aterrorizador também: Dean estava preso em um caixão, à palmos da superfície, para sempre. Ninguém o encontraria. Todos pensariam que partira para uma viagem sem volta com o anjo. O corpo jamais seria encontrado.

- Cas... isso... - Gaguejou Dean. - Isso... É possível? É verdade?

- Isso é _ka_. - Foi tudo o que Castiel conseguiu dizer.

E o _ka_ de fato chegara. Já começara sua rota de destruição. Já levara suas casas, celeiros, moinhos. Sobrara apenas as suas vidas.

http*:/lh3*.*ggpht.*com/_9P*TdIIsltXA/*TQgVURrpy*bI/AAAAAAAAAG*o/FIGLij*w-n-U/t*umblr_laf73qIRG*t1qc2g8bo1_*500.*jpg


	6. Chapter 6

_**Este ultimo capítulo dedico aos leitores de Fanfics. Àqueles que incentivam a nós, escritores de Fanfics, à escrevermos cada vez mais e cada vez melhor. Um carinho especial, é claro, aos meus leitores, principalmente aqueles que deixam comentários. Enfim, obrigado por ocuparem seus tempos lendo as nossas Fanfics.**_

**CAPÍTULO 6: ****Free**

**Reitre as ''*s'':**

**Músicas desse Capítulos:**

''**Exile'' - Enya (Cena do Armazém):**

http*:/www*.*youtube.*com/watch*?v=fs*FM0*Vx-*P-g

''**Astor's Birthday Party'' - Dexter Soundtrack (Micro-Cenas pós-Exílio):**

http:*/www.*youtube.*com/watc*h?v=gSs*OnShq*hw4

''**Now We Are Free'' – Enya (Cenas Finais):**

http:*/www.*youtube.*com/watc*h?v=vHA*vjaHtl*MA

Nota1: Neste capítulo, como sendo o último, postarei compilações de gif/fanarts, ao invés de gif/fanarts solos. Bom, aqui está a copilação de gifs (alguns já usados em capítulos anteriores):

http:*/www.*youtube.*com/wat*ch?v=_9*oX55a7*Ylw

Dean fitou Castiel e Juliel, atônito.

- Não. - Murmurrou, sorrindo para si mesmo. - Não é verdade.

Castiel e Juliel retribuíram o olhar do caçador sem dizer uma palavra.

- Não. - Disse Dean. - Não, não, não. Isso não é verdade.

- _ka_ é a verdade. - Disse Castiel, penoso.

Dean apertou o colar brilhante entre sua mão direita. Puxou-o, arrebentando seu cordão. No momento seguinte, o colar reaparecera intacto em seu pescoço.

- Não! - Gritou Dean. - Não! Cas, amor, diga que não é verdade. Diga... diga... - Castiel nada disse. - Não! E você, vadia? Diga que não é verdade... diga... - Juliel também nada dissera.

O que se seguiu promoveu um forte aperto no peito da anja. Um aperto que ela jamais esperava sentir. Dean chacoalhava-se e debatia-se, soluçando e chorando enquanto Castiel o abraçava com força.

- Me solte, Cas! - Berrou Dean. - Me solte... me deixe ir embora daqui... me...

- Lamento, Dean. - Juliel disse, sentindo uma sensação que nunca sentira pelo humano: pena. Mas não apenas pena. Tinha algo a mais naquilo...

- Cala a boca! - Berrou Dean apontando um dedo ameaçador para a ruiva em lágrimas. - Tudo isso é culpa sua! Você estragou tudo! Sua...sua...

- Juliel. - Pediu Castiel. - Por favor. – Ele insistiu e Juliel concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Desapareceu.

- Volte aqui! - Berrou Dean. - Volte aqui, sua puta! Volte... volte...

- Dean... Dean... - Castiel acariciava seus cabelos, com os olhos lacrimejantes.

- Cas... Cas... me solte! - Berrou Dean. - Eu tenho que voltar... eu tenho que...

-Dean... não. - Castiel tentava consolar Dean da melhor maneira, mas sentia que só estava piorando as coisas. - Dean... por favor. Eu te amo... Sinto muito mesmo.

Tentava aconselhar Dean com palavras não faria efeito. Ele tinha que tentar outro método.

Quando caiu em si estava fazendo amor com o Winchester novamente. Mas não era como da primeira vez. Dean gemia, entre soluços e lágrimas, se entregando ao anjo e ao mesmo tempo tentando tomar distância dele. O Winchester foi passivo todas as vezes aquela manhã.

Quando tudo terminou, o loiro adormeceu em um sono profundo, nos braços do moreno.

Castiel acariciava os cabelos loiros. Um forte aperto ardia em seu peito. Aquela vez fora infinitamente pior do que a noite de núpcias. Ele sabia que Dean estava totalmente quebrado emocionalmente. Nenhum beijo fora trocado dessa vez, nenhuma carícia especial, nenhuma declaração de amor, nenhum orgasmo conjunto – apenas o anjo chegara a esse ponto com muito esforço –, apenas sexo. Uma transa qualquer, sem sentido algum.

O moreno respirou fundo. Aquilo não podia acabar desse jeito, não poderia conviver com um Dean assim. Devagar, ele levantou-se. Não chegando nem perto de despertar o sono pesado do outro. Sentou-se no gramado do morro, totalmente nu e fitou o rosto belo do loiro. Duas lágrimas secas brotavam ao redor dos olhos e o anjo ficou em pé.

Estava decidido. Faria algo para tirar o amado dali, do sofrimento não importava o que lhe custaria.

**D&C – **_**Dastiel**_

Um Camaro deslizava pelas ruas molhadas de Boston, com Belly ao volante. No final das contas, a caçada fora mais rápida do que ela imaginara. A chuva atrapalhara, é verdade, mas não tanto a ponto de atrasá-la. Ela fitou a bolsa no banco do passageiro. O buquê estratégicamente escondido lá dentro. Respirou fundo, afinal ninguém parecera notar a ausência das flores naquela manhã.

À caminho do The Langhan Boston Hotel, a caçadora não notou que estava sendo seguida, desde o café da manhã, novamente. O mesmo anjo de outrora dirigia um Mustang a alguns metros atrás. Belly desviou o olhar da bolsa. No final, o furto do buquê seria o menor de seus problemas.

**D&C – **_**Dastiel**_

Juliel andava ao redor da piscina brilhante, no salão oval, onde outrora um casamento fora visto. Seu coração batia fortemente, sentira alguma coisa desconhecida horas atrás, ao ver Castiel consolando Dean. Por um momento achou que era ciúmes. Mas agora já não tinha certeza, não tinha certeza de mais nada, de fato. Estava confusa.

Não contara tudo ao anjo a tempo. E agora tudo estava perdido, o plano de Galadriel seria feito. E não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer para impedí-lo.

Dean estava preso no Céu para sempre, e Castiel jamais saíria do lado dele. Tudo estava perdido. Juliel fitou novamente a piscina. Alguns fragmentos do casamento rodopiavam inúteis ali e ela respirou fundo.

Talvez fosse a hora de sair do muro de uma vez por todas. Não poderia se aliar a Castiel e Galadriel ao mesmo tempo. Não poderia torcer contra e ao mesmo tempo a favor dos planos da loira. As vozes da mente não vinham, sabia que não viriam.

Tinha de contar apenas consigo mesma agora, sem ser manipulada por duas consciências. Estava na hora de seguir por apenas um caminho, tinha que se decidir.

**D&C – **_**Dastiel**_

_Céu. Em algum onde, em algum quando._

Sam Winchester andava por uma trilha de asfalto molhado. Uma trilha por onde o anjo Castiel e a anja Galadriel haviam se encontrado, certa vez, para firmar um acordo, um favor. Ouviu gemidos às suas costas. Girou nos calcanhares, fitando a cena à sua frente. Dean Winchester e Castiel, agora Winchester também, transava em meio ao asfalto. Seu irmão proferia gemidos obcenos enquanto cavalgava no outro, também gemendo.

- Isso é nojento. - Disse um sussurro ao seu ouvido com a voz de Juliel. - É isso o que você quer aguentar pro resto da vida? - Uma risada estridente.

Castiel ejaculava na boca do marido agora.

- Tome uma atitude, Sam. - Disse a voz. - Não fique aí parado como se isso fosse a cena mais linda do mundo!

- Não. - Disse Sam olhando para baixo.

- É isso o que vai acontecer daqui para frente. - Disse a voz. - Você vai ter que aguentar os gemidos, as porras e os agarrões dos dois pra onde for. Vai ter que aguentar ver seu irmão se transformar numa vadia e entitular Castiel o seu dono!

- Não! - Gritou Sam, esfregando os olhos com as palmas das mãos. - Não!

- Sim! - Gritou a voz, virando-o pelo ombro e obrigando-o a encará-la de frente. - Vai ter que aguentar seu irmão fedendo à bafo de porra de agora em diante!

- Não! - Gritou Sam, abrindo os olhos. À sua frente estava Juliel, mas não era a Juliel que conhecia. Era como uma neblina, uma miragem, com ares demôniacos. Seu rosto estava distorcido em uma névoa.

- Sim! - Gritou ''Juliel''. - Seu irmão é uma bicha agora, encare isso! Encare!

- Não! - Berrou Sam partindo para cima da miragem.

A miragem se desfez ao seu toque. Assim como todo aquele lugar.

**D&C – **_**Dastiel**_

Sam Winchester se viu parado de terno em frente a um altar. O lugar ele reconhecia, era o salão onde o matrimônio do irmão fora realizado. A diferença era que, ao invés de estar em um canto escondido apenas observando tudo, Sam estava no centro das atenções, sendo observado por todos, no lugar do padrinho de casamento.

- Ele está vindo. - Um Castiel sorridente e de olhos marejante disse postado ao seu lado.

Dean entrou na nave do salão, acompanhado por Bobby. Ben seguia à trás, segurando uma almofada vermelha com duas alianças douradas em cima.

O Winchester mais velho lançou-lhe um exuberante sorriso, ao chegar ao altar. Mas o sorriso se abriu ainda mais para Castiel.

- Está entregue - Disse Bobby, se separando de Dean.

Castiel segurou nas mãos de Dean, guiando-o até o altar. Então, de repente, uma mão puxou Sam para o lado. Era Juliel.

- Preciso... - Disse ela com urgência na voz.

Dessa vez, Sam não esperou pelos ataques das palavras da mulher. Prenssou-a, sem mais delongas, na parede ao lado do altar.

- O quê...? - Murmurrou ela.

- Não me importo! - Gritou Sam, pouco se importando se está Juliel parecia de fato real. - Não me importo de ter que ver os dois se agarrando por aí! Não me importo de ver eles dão amassos a cada cinco segundos! Não me importo de ter que ouvir os gemidos dos dois enquanto fazem amor! Aliás, nem me importo de ter que ver os dois fazendo isso, todas as noites! Não me importo de ver Dean engolindo a porra do Cas, ou o contrário, e nem de ver mil e uma loucuras e fetichês deles! Eu simplesmente não me importo!

- Do quê está falando? - Juliel parecia confusa.

- Você me ouviu, sua cadela! - Gritou Sam, chacolhando a mulher. - Vai dar pra outro que o meu irmão já tem dono! Ouviu?

- Não tenho tempo para isso. - Vociverou ela, soltando-se do homem com um empurrão. - Vim aqui para dizer que...

De repente, tudo ficou escuro. Ouviram-se gritos, objetos se quebrando e uma correria infernal.

- Droga! - Bufou Juliel aturdida. - Tarde demais!

- O quê...? - Balbuciou Sam, vendo neblinas e corpos se teletransportando para lá e para cá, munidos de lâminas angelicais, enquanto matavam quem quer que estivesse em sua frente.

- Me escute. - Apressou Juliel. - Você tem que salvá-lo! Dean está...

Foi intenrrompida por um espirro de sangue vindo do corpo de Sam. Juliel apressadamente esmurrou algo atrá do Winchester, pelo seu ombro. Fazendo o que quer que fosse desaparecer. Mas, o corte não desapareceu. Sam desabou, com o peito aberto por uma lâmina, sangrando excessivamente.

- O quê...? - Murmurrou ele desabado no chão.

- Era um espectro. - Disse Juliel agaichando-se no chão. - Uma miragem de um anjo. Uma forma de confundir os humanos em seus sonhos, sem a presença de um anjo propriamente dito.

- Eu... vou... morrer? - Balbuciou Sam erguendo uma mão pálida e banhada em sangue à altura dos olhos.

- Não. - Apressou-se Juliel. - Como eu disse, é uma miragem. Não é real. Está imaginando tudo. Mas isso não tem muita utilidade, visto que você humanos preferem acreditar mais na imaginação do que na realidade.

Em algum lugar próximo, o grito de dor de Bem foi ouvido. Um tilintar de alianças foi ouvido.

- Agora, me escute! Não tenho tempo. Dean está com Castiel no Céu neste exato momento. Eles estão...

A anja foi intenrrompida novamente. Uma das alianças rolava a centímetros dos olhos de Sam, fazendo uma espécie de fuga inútil. Estão parou, dando voltas sobre o próprio eixo, rodando.

- Hm... roda... - Balbuciou Sam, febril. - Roda... roda...

Juliel fitou a aliança com igual interesse, espantada. Roda. Roda! Como não percebera antes? A mesas da festa redondas, a valsa em círculos, os círculos de feitiços do Ritual, o salão oval da piscina... E, por fim, o objeto que prendia os humanos uns aos outros pelo matrimônio, e que iniciava todo e qualquer casamento, e toda e qualquer união conjugal – mesmo que apenas para mostrar a todos um simples namoro: uma aliança, uma roda. Uma roda. Uma roda sem começo ou fim. A roda!

Juliel lembrou do _ka_. Do _ka_-tornado – formado por infinitas rodas, velozes e destrutívas. Do ditado que dizia: "o _ka _é como uma roda. Não tem começo ou fim. Mas sempre dá um jeito de encontrar os dois. O _ka_ é como uma roda, círculando à todos, em eterno movimento".

Agora a aliança rodava mais devagar. Na sua face, dava para se ver nítidademente escrito, baixo-relevo: _D&C: Livres e juntos para sempre_. Até que dois pares de braços agarraram seus ombros, empurrando-a de cara no chão.

- Não! - Bradou Juliel.

A última coisa que a ruiva viu foi a aliança do casamento, a roda, a respiração do humano e seus olhos vidrados, parar.

**D&C – **_**Dastiel**_

_Boston_.

Sam acordou suando frio. Por um momento, pensou estar banhado em sangue. Mas apapou as suas roupas, e a única humidade delas provinha do suor. Olhou ao redor e viu-se deitado no banco traseiro do Impala, onde dormira noite passada. Suas costas doíam. Um toque de celular ecoava na praia deserta.

O Winchester se levantou, indo até o porta-luvas recolhendo o celular. Um número estranho, desconhecido, estava no visor. Era Belly.

**D&C – **_**Dastiel**_

_Céu. Em algum onde, em algum quando._

Castiel esperava, mais uma vez, por Galadriel, sob uma estrada de asfalto molhado.

- Olá, Cas. - Disse Galadriel com um falso sorriso no rosto.

- Você ganhou. - Cortou ele, sério.

- Como?

- Você ganhou, eu me entrego.

- Do quê está falando? - Galadriel se forçou para não rir à toa.

- Dean está preso aqui. Você e eu sabemos disso.

- Está me acusando de ter ordenado isso?

- E não fez?

- Não. Por que faria? – Ela respondeu e Castiel fitou-a confuso.

- Pensei que tudo aquilo fosse uma armadilha, no final das contas.

- E foi. - Concordou Galadriel fazendo pouco caso.

- Então...

- Eu estava seguindo ordens, Cas. - Cortou ela. - E caso você tenha esquecido, obediência é a lei número um dos anjos.

- Quem ordenou? - Castiel apressou-se extremamente curioso.

- Acha mesmo que eu contarei? - Galadriel falou cínica. Castiel fitou o chão, mordendo os lábios. - E se eu disser, isso vai mudar alguma coisa? – Ela continuou. - Vai te fazer se sentir melhor? Vai querer o quê? Buscar vingança?

- Me diga. - Castiel penetrou seu olhar. - Me diga quem foi. – Ele insistiu e Galadriel suspirou.

- Depois não diga que não avisei..

- Quem...?

- Misael. - Finalizou a anja.

- O quê? - Castiel perguntou perplexo. Jamais passara por sua cabeça que um anjo sério e respeitável como Misael pudesse fazer algo do tipo.

- O quê quer fazer agora? - Galadriel chegou no X da questão. - Matá-lo? Vingar o Dean?

- Me leve até ele. - Disse Castiel.

- Cas, você sabe que eu não posso compactuar com esse golpe.

- Não tentarei nada. - Castiel foi sincero.

- Então porque quer vê-lo?

- Me entregarei.-Castiel disse. - A minha vida pela do Dean.

- Cas. - Galadriel fez força para não rir. - Você sabe que se Misael quisesse te matar, já teria feito. Ainda mais com você no Céu, e com a penitência do Ritual. – Castiel desviou o olhar, tristonho. – Mas... Ele não sabe sobre a penitência Ritual. Não o contei, não isso. Não tenho certeza se ele sabe do que se trata o Ritual, visto que ele é datado de quando Misael não tinha nem uma pena na asa sequer.

- Faria isso por mim? - Perguntou Castiel. - Omitiria esse fato?

- Cas, eu _já_ omiti. - Disse Galadriel pousando a mão no ombro do moreno, em um falso gesto de amizade. - E continuarei omitindo-o. Porque somos amigos, e eu sei que isso é muito íntimo para você.

Castiel concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Depois de longos segundos, quebrou o silêncio.

- O que devo fazer, então? - Perguntou Castiel, num leve tom desamparado.

- Eu tenho um plano. - Disse Galadriel sorrindo. - Preparei-o para caso você me pedisse isso, pois somos amigos como eu disse. - Firmou o aperto no ombro do outro.

Castiel suspirou aliviado. Galadriel sorriu, só que dessa vez, foi um sorriso sincero. As últimas peças daquele jogo de xadrez já estavam prontas, à espera de um último movimento. Um movimento que dependia apenas de uma Torre e uma Rainha agora(talvez, uma segunda Torre enchirida pudesse entrar na jogada). Um movimento que ceifaria o Rei, e acabaria com o jogo.

**D&C – **_**Dastiel**_

_Abington, Massachussets._

Sylvia Pitsburg viu quando um homem estranho, de cabelos brancos, mascando um capim, adentrou a joalheria.

- Pois não? - Perguntou ela com um sorriso automático no rosto.

- Procuro por isto. - Disse o homem, mostrando uma foto de uma aliança para a moça.

Sylvia observou a foto por alguns segundos.

- Acabou. - Disse ela sem sorrir.

- É urgente. - Insistiu o homem.

- Vou ver se tenho no estoque. - Disse ela mal humorada.

Sylvia não tinha o mínimo interesse em vender aquela merda de aliança de novo. O último comprador fora um bicha morena de olhos azuis, atraente, vestindo um sobretudo pardo. Aquele viado levara consigo seu bônus mensal por vendas, graças a sapata Sra Dotts às suas costas. Porque diabos aquela velha nojenta tinha que ter aparecido justo naquela hora? Destino? Não. Sylvia não acreditava nessas merdas.

- Sra Dotts? - Chamou ela entrando na porta dos fundos no escritório da chefe. - Sabe se chegou mais daquelas alian...

Sylvia Pitsburg não terminou aquela frase. Jamais terminaria qualquer outra na verdade. Sua vida inteira fora sobre coisas intermináveis de fato. Experiências que ela não teve coragem de adiquirir fosse por preconceito ou medo, desafios que nunca aceitou...

Um gemido da velha esfaqueada em cima da mesa do escritório foi ouvido. O último gemido da Sra. Dotts. Um gemido finalizado de alguém que não tivera a vida interminável como Sylvia Pitsburg.

O grito de Sylvia ficou preso em sua gargante. Tudo o que a moça conseguiu fazer foi correr, para onde tinha vindo.

O moço de cabelos brancos continuava parado onde estava. Sylvia poderia ter pensando que a cena no escritório fora pura imaginação, e que ela nunca havia de fato entrado lá – ou finalizado sua entrada – se não fosse a espécie de espada de prata, fina, na mão do homem.

O moço sorriu com o canto da boca. Sylvia nunca soube ao certo qual foi a última coisa que viu, cheirou, ouviu ou sentiu, pois nunca houve uma. Sua morte foi simplesmente assim, inacabada. Como sua vida fora. Como a roda do seu próprio _ka_ era, com um pedaço à menos, inacabada.

**D&C – **_**Dastiel**_

_Limpo._

Foi a primeira coisa em que o homem de cabelos brancos pensou fitando seu reflexo em uma vitrine coberta de sangue.

Gritos histérios eram ouvidos do interior do restaurante romântico. O homem, que não era de fato um homem continuava a encarar a vitrine enquanto sangue vivo escorrias, em borrifos, de encontro à ela, pelo lado de dentro. Sorriu, um capim preso nos dentes. Jamais imaginara receber uma ordem como aquela. Era o melhor trabalho que um chefe seu já o mandara fazer.

_Mate todos que já tiveram um contato com ele, mesmo que indiretamente. Limpe todos os lugares por onde ele passou._

- Está limpo. - Disse um anjo de terno marrom e cabelos loiros.

_Está limpo, _frase ecoou pela mente do homem de cabelos brancos. E de fato estava. O homem finalizou o serviço, tirando capim que mastigava e atirando-o no chão. Esmagou-o com sua bota, esfregando o pé até o capim se quebrar e esparramar no chão.

- Qual é o próximo passo? - Perguntou o loiro.

- Boston. - Disse o outro. - E rápido. A roda do _ka_ está girando rápido demais, talvez seja a hora de desacelerá-la.

**D&C – **_**Dastiel**_

Sam continuou a visualizar o número desconhecido no visor do celular. Sua visão embaçada de sono tentando focar o objeto. Atendeu, por fim.

- Alô?

_- Sam?_ - Uma voz conhecida falou do outro lado. _- Graças a Deus..._

- Quem fala?

_- Be-Belly._ - A caçadora parecia abalada emocionalmente. - _Belly Haunt... amiga do seu irmão_.

- Como conseguiu meu número?

_- Dean me deu... quando você fugiu dele... eu ligava pra você._

- Ah. - Sam lembrou-se amargamente da sua atitude perante o casamento do irmão. - O que... aconteceu?

_- Eu...eu..._ - Gaguejou Belly. _- Ca-carro... bater…_

- Hã? Ok. - Sam disse, confuso. - Se acalme, ok? - Silêncio do outro lado. - Onde você está?

_- Win... Winter... Rua Winter_. - Belly disse nervosa.

- Okay. - Disse Sam enquanto pegava as chaves do Impala. - Espere um minuto, já estarei aí.

_- O-obri... obrigada_. - Disse Belly, desligando o celular.

Sam franziu o cenho. Porque diabos ela ligara para ele? O Winchester ligou o Impala. Nem ele e tão pouco Belly sabiam, mas a roda do _ka_ continuava a girar, com os dois na sua borda.

**D&C – **_**Dastiel**_

As portas do salão se abriram. Juliel entrou arrastada, presa pelos braços por um par de anjos. Anjos que haviam rompido o sonho de Sam Winchester, e levado seu plano por água abaixo. Mas Juliel não estava preocupada com sua captura, não agora. Não quando viu o interior do salão oval. Um amontoado de anjos se reunia ao redor da piscina brilhante, que fora coberta por tábuas de madeira branca. Os três avançaram pela multidão, abrindo caminho.

Quando chegaram ao centro do agrupamento, Juliel pode ver o que prendia os olhares dos anjos ao redor: Galadriel estava no centro ao lado de Misael. Um Castiel ajoelhado e humilhado estava à frente dos dois. O fato do anjo não estar preso ou rendido fez com que a mente de Juliel se atolasse em dúvidas.

- A nariz metido chegou. - Disse Galadriel, fuzilando Juliel com o olhar. - Já não era seu tempo. Onde ela estava?

- Tentou comunicar o Winchester através do seu sonho. - Disse um dos anjos que seguravam Juliel.

- Pensei que ele estava aqui... - Começou Misael.

- Não este. - Explicou o anjo. - O mais novo.

- Ah, sim. - Disse Misael como se soubesse qual Winchester era desde o início. - Bom, parece que suas suspeitas se concretizaram, Gal. Juliel nos traiu mesmo.

Juliel franziu o cenho. Não ouvira nada sobre isto enquanto espiava a conversa dos dois. Sua mente deu uma reviravolta segundos depois. Fora atraída para aquela conversa. Galadriel estava...

- Não. - Gritou Juliel inesperadamente. - Não confiem nela. Ela me atraiu para uma emboscada. Ela... ela está planejando alguma coisa.

Galadriel soltou uma risada forçada.

- Está tentando virar o jogo pro seu lado me acusando injustamente? - Galadriel disse com um sorriso. - Juliel, sabia que você era baixa, mas não tanto...

- Não! - Bradou Juliel. - Não dêem ouvidos a ela! - A multidão atirou xingamentos à ruiva. - Não! Não, vocês foram enganados. Ela...

- Chega! - Gritou Misael. Instantaneamente todos se calaram. - Eu confio totalmente na competente Galadriel se quer saber. Não vou deixar que suas palavras me envenenem. – Ele concluiu convicto eJuliel suprimiu um protesto.

- Viu? - Cutucou Galadriel. - É inútil mentir. Todos aqui sabem que eu jamais trairia Misael ou qualquer outro anjo. Não é mesmo, Mis? – Ela virou-se na direção dele quando disse e Misael concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Juliel fitou Castiel ainda prostado em silêncio, com um olhar esperançoso, mas ele desviou o olhar, mordendo os lábios.

Juliel enrugou o rosto. Não podia acreditar que Castiel estava se submetendo àquilo.

- Então... – Recomeçou Galadriel ainda fitando Misael. - Acho que podemos prosseguir com o julgamento, não?

- Sim. – Ele respondeu. - Com certeza.

**D&C – **_**Dastiel**_

Castiel esforçava-se para não fitar a feição de despero da amiga, Juliel. Queria berrar que aquilo tudo era parte do plano de Galadriel, que todos ficariam bem, que não estava fazendo aquilo de propósito. Mas ele sabia que se fizesse estragaria tudo.

- Então, continuando com o julgamento... - Disse Misael. - Vamos às acusações do réu Castiel.

- Se apaixonar por um humano. - Disse Galadriel. - Sendo o humano do mesmo sexo que ele; usar de feitiços antigos para prática do Ritual; - Vários anjos trocaram olhares confusos e indagadores. Todos já haviam esquecido, há muito tempo, sobre o que o Ritual se tratava. - Trazer um humano para o Céu sem a permissão de algum Arcanjo e sem o artifício da morte; conspirar contra o Reino dos Céus a fim de destronar seus superiores; - Várias exclamações foram ouvidas da multidão. - E eu devo acrescenter por último, mas não menos importante, a união matrimonial com um humano, do mesmo sexo.

- Alguma testemunha de defesa? - Perguntou Misael.

Embora alguns dos anjos ali presentes fossem amigos de Castiel, ninguém ousou se manifestar ao seu favor.

- Hm... Vejamos. - Disse Misael tirando uma lista do bolso. Há muito tempo também os anjos se esqueceram como se julgava um anjo. - Parece que teremos uma Condenação Mortal. Estiel? - Chamou Misael.

Um anjo franzindo, com óculos de fundo de garrafa, nanico e com um chumaço de cabelo moreno apenas, saiu da multidão. Trazia uma lâmina angelical na mão.

- Obrigado. - Disse Misael apanhando a lâmina.

Estiel recuou, andando de costas. Por pouco o anjo não tropeçou no pé dos anjos mais próximos, antes de entrar no meio da platéia.

- Qual é seu último desejo? - Perguntou Misael posicionando a lâmina à cima da cabeça do moreno.

- Tire Dean daqui, desfaça o colar.

Misael suspirou.

- Galadriel?

Galadriel estalou os dedos.

- Desfeito. - Disse ela, sincera.

- Mais algum desejo? - Perguntou Misael, ríspido.

- Diga à Dean que eu o amo. - Disse Castiel.

Misael sorriu. _Até o último momento esfregando essa vergonha na nossa fuça, hein?_, pensou o anjo, _esfregue isso agora!_. Misael atacou.

- Não! - Bradou Juliel, lacrimosa.

Por um momento, uma ponta de desconfiança brotou no peito do anjo. Uma desconfiança que dizia que Galadriel o traíra, e que aquele seria de fato o seu fim.

- Espere! - Bradou Galadriel e Misael parou a lâmina, à centímetros do crânio do homem.

- O quê...? - Murmurrou Misael, fitando a loira. As veias ainda saltadas na face.

- Talvez seja melhor começarmos pela traídora. - Disse Galadriel. - Acho que a lição servirá de exemplo com os traídores sendo os primeiros.

Misael concordou com um aceno de cabeça, mesmo contra sua vontade.

- Então, vamos acelerar essa _coisa. _- Disse Misael ainda sedento por matar o moreno. - Quais são as acusações contra a réu Juliel?

- Traição para com o Céu. - Galadriel foi breve, sabia que Misael não aguentaria esperar por muito tempo. - Estava traíndo a favor do anjo acusado anteriormente.

- Então, a sentença é... - Misael consultou a sua lista novamente.

Longos minutos se passaram. A multidão se entreolhava anciosa. Nem a multião e nem Misael saberia distinguir a pena para aquele ato.

- Caso não se lembrem, - Disse Galadriel. - a pena para traição para favorecer um réu acusado passa a ser a mesma pena que o réu favorecido tiver.

Misael concordou com a cabeça, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Como, é claro, ninguém vai defendê-la, -Disse Misael. Alguns anjos se entreolharam, procurando entender se aquilo fora um insulto ou um elogio. - condeno a réu Juliel à Condenação Mortal, também.

- Sim. - Disse Galadriel satisfatoriamente.

- Agora, - disse Misael, fitando a multidão - permitam-me mudar um pouco as regras. Como vejo, a nossa adorável e leal Galadriel parece ter um certo desentendimento com a réu. E, como forma de gratidão pelas sábias denúncias feitas por Galadriel, acho que darei o prazer de passar o cumprimento da sentença à ela.

- Como...? - Perguntou Galadriel surpresa.

- Execute-a. - Disse Misael com um sorriso, entregando-lhe a lâmina.

Alguns segundos se passaram para que a anja segurasse a lâmina.

- Como queira. - Disse Galadriel com um falso sorriso.

**D&C – **_**Dastiel**_

_Vagabunda, _Misael descrevia Galadriel mentalmente, _vagabunda traiçoeira.___Misael sabia embora Galadriel achasse que não do que a anja loira era capaz. Sabia da sua inteligência. Sabia da sua ganância. Não foi difícil para ele desmascarar o plano da anja. E pensar que a mulher o subestimara.

Misael não era a favor do casamento gay de Castiel, longe disso. Mas achou tremendamente pior o fato de Galadriel usar este matrimônio como artifício para convencê-lo de um plano que, ele tinha grandes suspeitas, acabaria com todos.

O plano de Galadriel era simples porém engenhoso: promover um julgamento para Castiel, e executá-lo como forma de lição à outros anjos que estavam prestes a seguir os seus caminhos. Juliel poderia ou não ser julgada também caso tentasse traí-los. Quanto ao matrimônio, todas as provas de sua existência seriam apagadas por ordem de terceiros, limpando-se de pessoas e locais em que o anjo estivera desde que pensara naquela idéia insana.

Mas Misael tinha certeza que o plano da anja não acabaria na morte de Castiel, e talvez de Juliel. Ele sabia que ela daria um jeito de jogar os anjos presentes no julgamento contra ele. Acusá-lo de estar insano por caníficina? Talvez.

Mas quando o próprio Castiel se entregara, tudo mudou. Misael tivera a certeza que Galadriel armara um plano com Castiel, além disso, ele sentia que Galadriel também sabia dessa certeza. Se entregar não parecia ser do feitio de um anjo que passara até um ano exilado sem nem ao menos pensar em desistir. A acusação de caníficina seria muito mais convincente contra um anjo que se entregara.

Assim, chegara a hora de armar um contra-plano. Primeiro, precisava ter certeza de que Juliel não estava envolvida com os planos de Galadriel. Com Galadriel matando-a, a inocência se concretizaria. A seguir seria ordenado que Galadriel matasse Castiel. O anjo teria uma lâmina angelical escondida em suas roupas, Misael tinha certeza. Assim Castiel não ousaria se sacríficar sem ter a certeza de que salvara Dean Winchester. O anjo rebelde acabaria por revidando o ataque de Galadriel. Com sorte, Galadriel seria morta e Castiel preso pela multidão e executado em um segundo julgamento. Se a sorte não estivesse do seu lado, Galadriel mataria Castiel.

Com a anja cansada demais para encarar uma segunda luta ou proferir acusações, Misael daria conta dela. A multidão seria obrigada à aceitar mais tarde, seja com palavras ou ações, que Galadriel tinha planos para matar Misael, e por pouco não o matou – se Misael não agisse em letígima defesa.

_Pensou que apenas as suas peças se movimentavam nesse jogo?_, pensou Misael.

Um leve frio na barriga se apoderou do anjo, ancioso, enquanto Galadriel se encaminhava até Juliel. Ele não sabia, mas aquele frio provinha de um tornado chamado _ka_.

**D&C – **_**Dastiel**_

Dean acordou no escuro, surpreso. Esperava encontrar um lindo e magnífico vale ensolarado, mas tudo que via era escuridão.

Tateou as mãos para cima. Madeira. Embaixo, a grama fresca e verde fora substituíta, igualmente, por madeira negra.

Demorou alguns segundos para que Dean raciocinasse direito. Chegou à conclusão de que estava em seu caixão, na Terra.

Franziu o cenho. O combinado era que voltaria aquele caixão apenas meses depois. Mas o combinado era que curtisse sua lua-de-mel com o outro durante todos esses meses, não é? Um aprisionamento no Céu não estava no combinado. Assim como aquela volta, repentina.

Tateou o peito. O colar sumira. Falando em peito, o seu ardia. A respiração estava fraca, buscando alcançar o máximo possível de ar naquele cubículo pequeno. Esmurrou a tampa do caixão, não esperaria que Castiel o tirasse de lá, como combinado. O combinado já não tinha mais nenhuma útilidade.

Continuou a esmurrar até sentir que a tampa estratégicamente fina se rachava, e terra caísse pelo peito. Instantaneamente lembrou-se da sua ressurreição promovida pelo anjo, horas antes de conhecê-lo. Parecia que a história se repetia agora. Teria que sair dali com as próprias mãos.

A roda do _ka_ girava para Dean Winchester no exato momento, interligando o começo e o fim, como o ditado angelical – esquecido e reaprendido por Juliel recentemente – costumava dizer.

**D&C – **_**Dastiel**_

Castiel viu o olhar de terror no rosto de Juliel quando Galadriel se aproximou com a lâmina. O plano estava desfeito, totalmente desfeito. Tudo por uma simples ordem.

- Qual é o seu último desejo? - Perguntou Misael.

Juliel apenas fitou Castiel com um olhar tristonho. Sua boca se entreabiu e ele podia jurar que ela lhe pediria um beijo, mas se fechou quase que imediatamente.

- Sem desejos? - Perguntou Galadriel, passando a lâmina ao redor do rosto da ruiva. - Que cadelhinha mais conformada! Bem, ela já deve saber que... - Galadriel tentava ganhar tempo, mesmo que não sabendo o porquê.

- Galadriel! - Misael chamou a atenção impaciente. - Não enrole e faça de uma vez!

Galadriel fitou-o por um momento.

- Como queira. - Disse ela, voltando-se para Juliel.

A ruiva fitou Castiel mais uma vez, mas dessa vez, o anjo não desviou o olhar. Não poderia desviar tamanha era a comoção e sentimento naquele olhar. O anjo apertou a lâmina escondida sobre seu sobretudo pardo, mordendo os lábios. Galadriel ergueu a lâmina sobre a cabeça da ruiva.

Castiel não esperava e, no fundo, não queria que a amiga morresse daquela forma. Por mais que Juliel tentasse atrapalhar ele várias vezes, ela definitivamente não merecia ser morta assim, tão humilhada. Mas então Castiel pensou em Dean. Não tinha nenhuma certeza se Dean estava são e salvo. Ainda tinha que revê-lo mais uma vez, sabia que tinha.

- Morra! - Bradou Galadriel atacando.

**D&C – **_**Dastiel**_

_É agora, _pensou Misael, _mostre a sua cara, ou se esconda para sempre, vadia!_

Galadriel atacou. Misael não soube como, quando ou porque, mas um movimento rápido foi sentido, seguido de uma luz irradiou pelo salão oval.

Na verdade, ninguém soube explicar como ocorreu. Em um momento Galadriel estava de pé, ereta, de frente à Juliel e um par de anjos que a seguravam. Em outro, estava arqueada, se engasgando no próprio sangue. O anjo que outrora estivera ajoelhado, humilhado, em frente à Misael, agora estava de pé, por trás de Galadriel. Uma lâmina pendia do seu braço direito, tendo a ponta cravada na coluna da loira.

Por um momento um silêncio angústiante se abateu sobre todos. Ninguém ousou mexer um músculo. O par de anjos soltara Juliel, perplexos, se distanciando do anjo armado a pouca distância – apenas como guarda-costas e não assassinos, não tinham lâminas sobre as roupas. Juliel, por sua vez, caiu, prostrada, diante do homem que a salvara.

Galadriel também desmoronou, caindo, morta, estatelada à um nível muito inferior de Castiel e Juliel.

- Não! - Um berro de Misael quebrou o silêncio, parecia vir de muito longe. - Matem-os!

**D&C – **_**Dastiel**_

Castiel fitava os anjos ao redor tão perplexo quanto eles.

- Andem, peguem-os! - Cutucou Misael.

Nenhum anjo ousou chegar perto de Castiel armado. Quase todos sequer haviam se preocupado em trazer uma lâmina angelical consigo. E os que trouxeram estavam surpresos demais para agir. Estiel saiu do meio da multidão, tremendo como um cachorro de rua no Inverno. Trazia uma segunda lâmina consigo apontada para o anjo. O bambear da lâmina era quase cômico.

- Não quero machucá-los. - Disse Castiel enquanto encarava a lâmina de Estiel. - Vocês são meus irmãos, não vou atacá-los. - O anjo soltou a lâmina, fazendo-a cair com estrépito nas tábuas de madeira a cima da piscina.

Nenhuma reação da platéia.

- Você matou sua irmã, Galadriel! - Bradou Misael. Não que ele não quisesse que Galadriel tivesse sido morta, mas estava fúrioso pelo seu plano ir po água abaixo. Nunca descubriria de qual lado Juliel estaria. Sem contar que Castiel havia desobedecido uma ordem sua em frente a vários anjos – o que poderia, na pior das hipóteses, acirrar ainda mais o espiríto de liberdade dos anjos; tornando Castiel uma espécie de Messias da desordem e liberdade.

- Eu me entrego. - Disse Castiel - Se é isso que quiserem.

- Já chega desses planinhos! - Bradou Misael arrancando a lâmina da mão de Estiel.

- Cas! - Gritou Juliel atônita. Seus olhos fitaram a lâmina de Castiel por um segundo, a menos de um metro dali, jogada ao chão.

Mas não havia tempo para Castiel se agaixar e recolher a sua lâmina. Misael veio de encontro a ele, como um tufão – uma versão desordenada do _ka_. A platéia prendeu o fôlego.

- Isso é pela Galadriel! - Bradou Misael, atacando.

Juliel não pensou, apenas agiu, impulsivamente. Imaginou se era assim que Castiel se sentira antes de matar Galadriel.

Mas, quando se deu por si, já estava com a lâmina de Castiel na mão. Um momento depois, a lâmina estava cravada na coxa de Misael.

Um grito dilacerante ecoou no salão juntamente com um borrifo de sangue no sobretudo pardo do anjo a centímetros de Misael.

- Não! - Bradou Estiel, perplexo.

Assim como Juliel, Castiel não tivera tempo para pensar, para racíocinar. Em um segundo, Misael disparava contra ele, como um touro em fúria. No outro, Juliel cravava uma lâmina na sua coxa. No seguinte, foi a vez de Castiel agir. Agarrou o braço bambo de Misael, com o qual segurava uma lâmina angelical. Dobrou-o, fazendo com que Misael apunhalá-se a própria barriga.

Misael berrou arqueando-se ao chão. O anjo fitou Castiel a cima, um olhar de súplica em seus olhos. No mesmo momento, Castiel encarou uma dura verdade: não mataria Misael. Se matasse, estaria apenas repetindo a história – e a roda do _ka_ voltando ao início sem fim. Por um momento, lembrou-se de Dean. Da expressão do loiro ao encarar Lúcifer no corpo do seu irmão Sam. De como Dean agira, levando murros e mais murros, mas não ousando levantar um dedo contra o irmão. Castiel bem sabia que, agora, ele era como Dean. Não ousaria levantar um dedo contra um irmão seu – Galadriel fora uma excessão impulsiva –, levaria murros e mais murros, se fosse preciso, mas não iria querer se opor a seus irmãos de longa data.

Agora Misael, após seu ataque, já estava rendido. Não precisava falar mais nada, fazer mais nada. Mas então outro berro cortou o salão. Misael fora atingido, enquanto suplicava com o olhar para Castiel na garganta.

Uma luz inrrompeu da boca e dos olhos esbugalhados do anjo.

**D&C – **_**Dastiel**_

_Vagabunda,_ Misael descrevia Juliel mentalmente, _vagabunda traiçoeira._

Por fim, parecia que Misael finalmente descobrira de que lado Juliel estava. E seu plano para desmascará-la custara a sua vida. Misael sentiu seu interior queimar, matando-o, enquanto uma luz saía da sua boca e seus olhos.

Nem tudo é o que parece, dizia um velho ditado, dos muitos, do _ka_. O começo se confundindo ao fim era uma prova disso. As aparências enganavam. Tudo era enganatório, na verdade.

Tanto Galadriel quanto Misael haviam feito planos, com antecedência, para que tudo saísse conforme planejado. O próprio Castiel tinha um plano, juntamente com Dean, sobre aquela viagem. Juliel também elaborara planos para acabar com a união de Castiel e Dean. Mas, no final, é claro, nenhum dos planos funcionara. O _ka_, a velha roda-tornado, sempre dera um jeito de desfazer planos muito extensos. E sempre daria.

Assim, com o pensamento de extrema frustração e desgosto, Misael desabou no chão, morto. No final, todos os planos foram inúteis, porque as aparências enganam.

**D&C – **_**Dastiel**_

- Não! - Bradou Estiel mais uma vez. - Matem-os!

Juliel se levantou, retirando a lâmina do pescoço de Misael.

- Não queremos machucá-los. - Repetiu Castiel.

- Ele vai matar a todos! - Bradou Estiel. - Serão vocês ou ele no final das contas! Ele vai matar a todos!

Antes que Castiel pudesse protestar, a platéia avançou mesmo que muitos não estivessem armados. Todos pareciam concordar em um ponto: o ''Messias'' Castiel deveria ser morto.

Antes que Castiel pudesse se preparar, uma mão agarrou-lhe o ombro, com um toque suave. O anjo desapareceu ao toque de Juliel. A última coisa que os dois ouviram foram os berros lunáticos de Estiel. Estiel, o franzido e covarde anjo, acabara fazendo um feito que nem Galadriel e nem Misael haviam conseguido: armar uma rebelião contra Castiel. O franzino em meio à multidão passiva de outrora se tornara um líder nato de rebeldes.

**D&C – **_**Dastiel**_

_Abington, Massachussets._

Dean entrou no quarto de hotel barato, o corpo coberto de terra dos pés a cabeça. Esquadrinhou o quarto. Castiel não estava ali. Dean sabia que não, se o moreno estivesse, teria tirado-o do caixão.

O Winchester foi ao banheiro. Tirou toda roupa, entrou debaixo do chuveiro em seguida. Sentia as gotas baterem contra sua pele, livrando-o daquele sujeira. A água estava meio fria e Dean sorriu pensando em como seria a água da sua suíte de recém-casado, no The Langhan Boston Hotel.

Por insistência do anjo, eles haviam arrumado aquele quarto vagabundo. Castiel achara mais conveniente que Dean não fosse enterrado em Boston, próximo aos outros caçadores. O anjo escolhera Abington como local para o corpo de Dean repousar. O Winchester tinha certeza que sabia o motivo: Abington fora a cidade em que ele fora pedido em casamento. O hotel cuja fachada servira de pano de fundo para o pedido também era o mesmo.

Dean pegou uma lâmina de barbear sua, guardada sobre o parapeito da janelinha quadricular do banheiro, e começou a se barbear, ainda pensando em Castiel.

Castiel. Onde ele estaria agora?

E os outros convidados do casamento? O que estariam pensando de sua viagem repentina a lua-de-mel? E Sam, o que estaria pensando?

Sam. Onde o irmão estaria?

Dean tentou ligar para o celular de Sam após sair do caixão, mas este dera como desligado novamente. Porque diabos estava demorando tanto a ligar o celular? Será que Sam havia desistido de apoiá-lo? Será que ele fora mesmo a uma caçada? Se sim, o fato do celular estar desligado poderia significar que ele... que Sam...?

- Ai. - Gemeu Dean, sentiu a gilete cortar-lhe a face, enquanto estivera distraído pensando no irmão.

Uma gotícula de sangue escorrer pelo seu queixo caindo no piso de azulejos brancos. Dean fitou-a. Encarou aquele pingo de sangue que parecia penetrar no azulejo branco. Seu estômago deu uma reviravolta. Um mau pressentimento brotando em suas entranhas.

**D&C – **_**Dastiel**_

**Cold as the northern winds,****  
****in December mornings.****  
****Cold is the cry that rings,****  
****from this far distant shore.**

_Frio como os ventos do norte__  
__em manhãs de dezembro.__  
__O frio é o choro dos anéis__  
__desta costa tão distante_

Castiel e Juliel apareceram em um corredor escuro, estreito.

- Onde...? - Começou Castiel.

- Calado. - Cortou Juliel.

A ruiva tateava uma das paredes do corredor. Até que pressionou um tijolo sem massa corrida. Murmurrou um feitiço e p tijolo iluminou-se. A seguir, uma imensa porta negra de dupla face apareceu instantaneamente a sua frente.

- Como...? - Perguntou Castiel.

- Galadriel me ensinou. - Disse Juliel abrindo as portas pesadas com os dois braços. - Parte do meu acordo para ficar de bico fechado.

Castiel entrou por entre as portas abertas. Um grande armazém de proporções infinitas se estendia a frente. A única iluminação provinha de uma caixa na estante mais próxima da porta de um fogo que crepitava incessante.

- Não é só você que adotou um local especial aqui... no Céu para pensar. - Disse Juliel andando apressada até a estante mais próxima.

- Isso vai detê-los? - Perguntou Castiel fitando a parede às suas costas. A porta de dupla face desaparecera.

- Tenho um plano. - Disse Juliel, voltando para junto do anjo. Trazia consigo uma caixa com fogo crepitante em seu interior.

Juliel ainda não percebra, mas todos os planos estavam sendo destruídos pelo _ka_ aquele dia.

**D&C – **_**Dastiel**_

**Winter has come too late.**

**Too close beside me.**

**How can I chase away**

_O inverno tem vindo_

_Demasiado tarde_

_Demasiado perto de mim_

_todos esses medos profundamente para dentro._

Castiel não soube dizer quanto tempo ficaram ali sentados no piso frio. O tempo não parecia contar da maneira correta em meio à coisas tão velhas quanto sua própria existência. Talvez fosse alguma magia porporcionada pelo tique-taque irônico de algum relógio gigante ao fundo. Ele não saberia dizer.

- Está abaixando. - Comentou Juliel preocupada. O fogo ao redor do local que outrora estivera uma imensa porta estava de fato se extinguindo. - Achei que Fogo de Azazel funcionaria... Talvez tenha perdido efeito depois da morte do dono.

Castiel não pode deixar de notar a grande ironia do velho _ka_ nisso tudo. Ele sabia que Dean é quem matara Azazel. Pensou por um momento na probabilidade de que se Dean não tivesse tido êxito. O Fogo de Azazel estaria funcionando perfeitamente agora, salvando-os.

Salvando. Era uma palavra engraça, visto que...

- Vou procurar mais alguma coisa. - Disse Juliel levantando. - Óleo sagrado, lâminas angelicais... Deve ter alguma coisa aqui que possa nos ajudar.

- July. - Disse Castiel.

- Talvez se fizermos vários círculos de fogo sagrado em frente a porta... -Continuou Juliel absorta em pensamentos.

- July. – Castiel segurou sua mão, um tom mais alto na voz.

- Sim?

- Não acho que vamos precisar de ajuda. - Castiel levantou-se também.

- Como assim? - Juliel adiquiriu um ar preocupado.

- Olha o que estamos fazendo. - Castiel segurou nos ombros da amiga. - Não temos chances contra eles. E, além do mais...

- Além do mais o quê?

- Além do mais eles são nossos irmãos. - Castiel olhou-a nos olhos. - E sentem uma coisa que eu aprendi com os Winchester, é o valor de um irmão.

Juliel suspirou, incrédula.

- Cas, eles armaram pra gente. Tentaram nos matar. E você... Você... - Juliel era incapaz de prosseguir.

- Ainda os amo sim. Ainda quero protegê-los.

- Mas eles não merecem!

- July, eles passaram séculos conosco. Nós vivemos com eles há infinitos anos. Você está disposta a jogar milênios no lixo, assim?

- Nós? - Juliel perdeu a calma. - Você viu como eles agiram enquanto você estava sendo humilhado?

-Obediência não é um defeito.

- Está me dizendo que você... -Juliel agarrou as vestes do anjo, sacudindo-o. - Justo você vai desistir? Você que jamais pensou em desistir está querendo se entregar agora?

- July, as coisas mudaram. - Castiel engoliu em seco não suportando olhar nos olhos da outra.

- Não, não mudaram. - Disse Juliel, fazendo com que Castiel a fita-se confuso. - Você é o mesmo de antes. Um soldadinho perfeito, num mundinho perfeito, fazendo de tudo para os seus chefes perfeitos.

Castiel fitou-a com interesse ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Elas fizeram-lhe lembrar de Dean, do discurso do Winchester há semanas atrás, antes do primeiro beijo.

- July, não é bem assim...

- Você viu como eles agiram quando seus rabos foram ameçados? - Bradou Juliel. - Viu como só se mecheram quando tinham suas vidas em jogo? Viu como são egoístas e...

- Eles estão confusos. - Cortou Castiel.

- Confusos? - Juliel se segurou para não rir. - Confusos? Cas, eles só se importam com o próprio rabo e você sabe muito bem disso...

- Não é verdade, Balthazar... - Começou Castiel.

- Que se foda ele! - Berrou Juliel. - Ele não está aqui, ao seu lado, está? Não! Eu estou! E estou porque quero o seu bem, estou porque...

- Eles são a minha família! - Bradou Castiel.

- Família? Acha que é assim que eles se sentem perante você?

-Mas eu aprendi com os Winchesters...

- Eles são diferentes. - Cortou Juliel, adimirando-se com que o saía da sua própria boca. - Eles morreriam um pelo outro, coisa que os anjos não fariam por você. Além deles serem muito mais ligados do que qualquer irmão anjo que você tenha!

- Mas mesmo assim... – Insistiu Castiel. - ...ninguém escolhe a família que tem. Eles... são... família.

Juliel soltou-o e suspirou longamente. Agarrou a mão direita do anjo levantando-a na altura dos olhos do moreno.

- Isso é família! - Juliel sacudiu um dedo, em cujo uma aliança dourada se despontava. - Nós NÃO somos sua família! Dean é. Dean É a sua família!

Castiel fitou o anel por um momento.

- Você sabe o que esse anel significa. - Juliel disse e não fora uma pergunta. - Significa que você e ele tem uma família agora. Encare isso. Encare essa verdade, essa certeza. - Juliel repetia o que uma voz em sua mente dizia. Não uma voz totalmente apaixonada ou uma segunda totalmente fria. Uma terceira voz, uma voz que ao mesmo tempo que era a junção das duas primeiras, se destacava pela diferença com as duas ''irmãs''. Era uma voz que pertencia única e exclusivamente dela. Era a sua própria voz, sem distorções sentimentais ou ausência de sentimentalismo.

Castiel suspirou um momento, fitando a aliança.

- Vocês se amam. - Disse Juliel, a terceira voz. - Não se entregue enquanto há uma família te esperando lá fora. Se não quer fazer isso por si próprio, faça por ele.

Castiel concordou com um aceno de cabeça, vencido.

**D&C – **_**Dastiel**_

**I'll wait the signs to come.**

**I'll find a way.**

**I will wait the time to come.**

**I'll find a way home.**

_Esperarei os sinais virem_

_Encontrarei uma maneira_

_Eu esperarei o momento de vir_

_Encontrarei o caminho de casa_

O fogo ainda queimava no armazém escuro, enquanto Castiel e Juliel se fitavam, em silêncio. Castiel jamais teria palavras para agradecer Juliel. Agradecer por aquele conselho. Tudo que a outra dissera, Castiel absorvia agora, era a mais pura verdade, a mais pura certeza. Estava na hora dele encará-la.

Uma pancada na porta chamou a atenção dos dois.

- Eles estão vindo. - Disse Juliel fitando a porta.

Castiel olhou para trás, desesperado. Sem saída.

- Há outro colar lá atrás. - Disse Juliel virando-se para o moreno. - Um par. Tudo o que você tem a fazer é vesti-lo. Beije-o e ele se quebrará. Sabe como o colar enfeitiçado funciona.

Castiel fitou-a atordoado.

- Porque não me disse isso antes?

- Eu... hm...esqueci. - Mentiu Juliel arrumando desajeitadamente uma franja na frente do rosto, em um toque humano. A verdade é que ainda tinha esperanças de ficar com o anjo, quando entraram ali. Quando a primeira voz, a apaixonada, ainda se fazia presente. - Vá!

- E você?

- Só há um par de colares. Um já foi usado por Dean. Ou seja, é você ou eu...

- Eu posso ficar...se você quiser.

Juliel fitou-o descrente.

- Vou ter que repetir toda a discussão de novo? Você tem o Dean. Eu não tenho ninguém. É uma decisão justa.

Castiel olhou-a. _Eu não tenho ninguém._

Era verdade. Uma ponta de pena se apoderou de Castiel. Nunca vira a anja com ninguém, nem com outro anjo ou humano. Agora Castiel sabia por que: porque ela era apaixonada por ele. Sempre fora.

_Se eu tivesse beijado-a primeiro_, pensou Castiel. O pensamento foi acompanhado por uma miragem. Nela, Juliel, de vestido de noiva, entrava por entre o salão do The Langhan Boston Hotel, fazia amor com ele na suíte de recém-casados. Então, a ruiva engravidaria, dando a luz a criança que o anjo pensara em ter com Dean – mesmo que adotada. E o resto era um milhão de rosas, em que a imaginação do anjo não conseguia penetrar.

**My light shall be the moon**

**and my path - the ocean.**

**My guide - the morning star,**

**as I sail home to you.**

_Minha luz será a lua_

_e o meu trajeto - o oceano_

_Minha guia - a estrela da manhã_

_velejarei pra casa pra você_

- Estante Z-8. - Disse Juliel despertando-o.

- Como...?

- Estante Z-8. - Repetiu Juliel, ao som de pancadas que aumentavam da parede. - Vá! Agora!

- July, tem certeza...?

- Eu ficarei bem! - Gritou Juliel, sacudindo a lâmina angelical com que matara Misael. A lâmina do próprio Castiel. - Vá!

_Eu não tenho ninguém. _A frase ressoou, novamente, na mente do anjo. Então Castiel se lembrou da expressão de Juliel no julgamento, de como pensara que o último desejo da ruiva seria beijá-lo, antes de ser morta por Galadriel.Castiel não resistiu ao impulso. Não porque quisesse, mas porque achava que Juliel merecia. Por tudo.

O moreno junto as faces da ruiva com as dua mãos, aproximou as bocas. Por um momento, Juliel abriu a boca para dar passagem à do anjo. Mas ela se fechou, assim como Juliel recuou, antes mesmo de sentir o toque dos lábios do outro.

- Não... - Disse Juliel, sem jeito. - Não é a mim que você deve beijar.

Castiel fitou-a. Um misto de gratidão, felicidade e perplexidade em seu rosto.

- Obrigado por tudo.

Então a parede desmoronou, uma parte ao menos, em um turbilhão de nuvens de poeira e pedras quebradas.

Castiel não esperou ser visto. Partiu, sem dizer adeus.

**D&C – **_**Dastiel**_

**I'll wait the signs to come.**

**I'll find a way.**

**I will wait the time to come.**

**I'll find a way home.**

_Esperarei os sinais virem__  
__Encontrarei uma maneira__  
__Eu esperarei o momento de vir__  
__Encontrarei o caminho de casa_

O anjo corria, alúcinado, por entre as estantes. Então, em determinado altura, por pura intuição, Castiel se virou. O Fogo de Azazel iluminava a entrada. Juliel lutava, bravamente, em meio ao fogo. Era engraçado como nossa mente sempre associa alguém à uma imagem da pessoa, como uma fotografia.

Nessa ocasião, aquela fora imagem que gravara na mente de Castiel. Sempre que ele pensasse em Juliel, a partir de agora, aquela imagem seria associada à anja.

A imagem de Juliel lutando, bravamente, entre as chamas, como uma fênix raivosa. A imagem da ruiva cortando, matando e amputando quem aparecesse pela frente. A imagem do fogo edo sangue se misturando com seu cabelo ruivo. O sangue que, por sinal, borrifava em diversas direções em grandes guichos. Como se Juliel tivesse sede de sangue. Como se ela tivesse sede de matar. Como se ela...

_Fosse igual a mim_, pensou o anjo, lembrando de como se sentia quando matava outros anjos. Da expressão facial fria que fazia, como se todas as atenções estivessem naquilo: no ato de matar. Num ato que se impregnava pelas cavidades obscuras da mente de Castiel. Num ato que...

Um berrocortou o devaneio. Juliel fora apunhalada, nas costas, por Estiel.

Castiel correu voltando à sua procura. Não queria e nem gostaria de presenciar um anjo igualmente raivoso e sedento matar Juliel.

Um segundo berro foi ouvido, juntamente com uma pequena luz, dessa vez de Estiel.

Castiel sorriu. _Boa menina._

Então outra luz foi ouvida, sem nenhum grito. Castiel não precisava se virar para saber o que havia ocorrido: Juliel havia sido morta pelo golpe anterior, de Estiel. A luta em chamas acabara.

Castiel aumentou a corrida passando despercebido entre a escuridão infinita do armázem em rumo a seu lar, sua casa. Sua casa chamada família. Sua casa que atendia pelo nome de Dean Winchester. Sua antiga casa, o Céu, ficando para trás. Uma antiga casa que nunca mais seria habitada pelo anjo. Uma casa que ele nunca chegaria a ver novamente.

**Who then can warm my soul?**

**Who can quell my passion?**

**Out of these dreams - a boat.**

**I will sail home to you.**

_Quem pode então amornar minha alma?_

_Quem pode reprimir minha paixão?_

_Fora destes sonhos - um barco._

_Velejarei para casa pra você_

**D&C – **_**Dastiel**_

O Impala estacionou na Rua Winter, Boston.

Um Camaro batido contra um poste se encontrava metros à diante.

Sam saiu do Impala. Fitou uma Belly sentada no meio-fio, visivelmente em choque. A caçadora sorriu alíviada ao ver o Winchester.

**D&C – **_**Dastiel**_

A porta do quarto de hotel barato em Abington se abriu. Castiel entrou e encarou um Dean com um roupão velho, sentado a cama.

Dean se levantou da cama sorrindo alíviado ao ver o mais novo Winchester.

**D&C – **_**Dastiel**_

Castiel contava toda a história para Dean os dois sentados na cama. O loiro não desgrudando das mãos do moreno nem por um minuto como se Castiel pudesse fugir a qualquer momento. Mas Castiel não fugiria. Nunca mais.

- Então eu vim parar aqui. - Finalizou Castiel.

Dean fitou-o por um momento.

- Não precisava. - Disse o Winchester. - Não precisava enfrentar tudo isso por mim. Não... Eu não sei o que dizer.

- Era preciso. - Disse o moreno acariciando o rosto do outro com uma mão. - Eu não iria deixá-lo lá, preso. Não iria deixá-lo infeliz.

- Cas... Eu... - Dean tentava achar uma forma para dizer. - Eu... eu não sei como agradecer.

- Não precisa. – Disse o moreno. - Apenas continue sendo... a minha família, a minha casa.

Dean sorriu. Sua imaginação voou alto com aquelas palavras. Uma miragem dele, Castiel, Sam, Bobby e outros caçadores se formou na sua cabeça. Nela, todos estavam reunidos em um quintal de uma casinha de tijolos, ao redor de uma mesa oval. Um bebê loiro de olhos azuis assoprava uma velhinha num bolo de aniversário com um ''1'' em cima, sendo segurando por Castiel e Dean. O grupo ao redor batia palmas, sorrindo, felizes. Era uma cena que seria grotesca, outrora, para o Winchester. Não havia monstros, espirítos ou caçadas nela. Apenas uma família feliz. Uma miragem feliz. Uma miragem que preenchia o que o Winchester mais desejava atualmente.

**D&C – **_**Dastiel**_

Belly tinha a mão trêmula envolta nos dedos de Sam Winchester. O Winchester, por sinal, ouvia atentamente tudo o que a caçadora dizia. Era um relato da caçada feita horas antes. Um relato não muito interessante de fato. Mas o que valia era a intenção. Era estar junto da caçadora.

Sam sorriu, ao pensar isso. A companhia da outra era tão valorizada assim? Alguma coia em seu peito disse que sim. Alguma coisa que Sam sabia exatamente o que era...

**D&C – **_**Dastiel**_

Dean e Castiel rolavam na cama aos beijos. Não passaram mais que poucas horas separados, mas pareciam que estavam distantes um do outro há séculos. Até que Dean, com toda sua força de vontade, cortou um beijo lembrando-se de algo.

- Acho que devemos voltar para Boston. - Disse Dean e Castiel confirmou com a cabeça, ainda com febre dos beijos. - Avisar que a lua-de-mel foi cancelada e tudo o mais. E ainda tem o Sam, ele não atende o celular desde hoje de manhã.

Castiel saiu de cima de Dean, sentando-se na cama. Dean também se sentou. Ficaram um momento em silêncio, até que Dean quebrou-o.

- Então, não vai usar sua mágica de teletransporte? - Perguntou Dean.

Castiel fitou os próprios pés.

- O que foi? - Dean perguntou preocupado.

- Não te contei tudo. - Disse Castiel, infeliz.

- Como assim?

- Não te contei o real propósito do ritual. - Castiel fitou o marido nos olhos. - Me desculpe, eu sei que não deveria ter mentido, mas...

- Cas. - Dean advertiu-o. - Para que serve aquele maldito ritual?

**D&C – **_**Dastiel**_

- Então eu te liguei e você apareceu. - Belly finalizou segurando o nervosismo.

Sam concordou com um aceno de cabeça, abraçando a mulher repentinamente.

- Desculpe ter te incomodado. - Belly continuou, reconfortando-se no abraço. - Eu não sabia para quem mais ligar...

- Como assim? - Perguntou Sam, antecipando a pergunta que tinha na cabeça antes de vir ali: O porque de Belly ligar para ele, sem nem conhecê-lo?

- Eu... eu... - Gaguejou Belly entre soluços. - Eu tentei ligar... tentei ligar para os outros... ninguém atendeu... ninguém... nem Dean...

Sam franziu o cenho. Dean não atenderia o celular, ele sabia, devido à viagem ao Céu – Sam ouvira a mensagem a caminho dali. Mas quanto aos outros...

- Como assim? - Perguntou Sam, desfazendo o abraço e fitando a caçadora nos olhos.

- Eu tentei ligar... - Belly disse nervosa. - Tentei ligar para todo mundo... pro hotel até... ninguém atendeu... eu... fiquei desesperada. O nervosismo me fez bater o carro, até...

- Pensei que tivesse sido a chuva.

- Também. Mas... mas eu tentei ligar pro Dean depois da caçada... queria avisá-lo... avisar ele sobre uma coisa que estava me perturbando... - _O roubo do buquê_, Belly refretiu mentalmente. - Então ele... o celular não atendeu... tentei ligar pra outra pessoa... mas ninguém atendeu... o que acha...?

- Belly. - Cortou Sam fitando seriamente. - Acho que devemos voltar ao hotel.

Belly concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Ao longe, um anjo sorria maliciosamente. Finalmente o Winchester encontrara a caçadora, o que significa que tudo dera certo. Seu papel como mediante em um plano B agora seria inútil, pois os dois caçadores estavam a caminho do hotel. O anjo desapareceu.

**D&C – **_**Dastiel**_

**Anol shalom**

**Anol sheh lay konnud de ne um {shaddai**

**Flavum**

**Nom de leesh**

**Ham de nam um das**

**La um de**

**Flavne...**

_Liberdade Poderosa_

_Libertadora da alma_

_seja livre_

_Ande comigo_

_Através dos campos dourados_

_Tão adoráveis_

_Adoráveis_

O Mercury Comet roubado estacionou em frente ao The Langhan Boston Hotel sob uma lua cheia fantasmagórica.

Dean saiu do carro e uma brisa bateu contra sua face, sendo inspirada fortemente pelo loiro. O Winchester fitou a fachada, as paredes agora castanho claro, as luzes das janelas acessas, as bandeiras que tremulavam com o vento. Instantaneamente, se lembrou de horas atrás, de quando o Impala estacionara ali para o seu casamento.

Casamento. Uma simples palavra que mudava absolutamente tudo...

- Dean? - Chamou Castiel já às portas do hotel olhando para o chão.

Dean subiu os degraus, apressado.

- O que foi?

- Isso é...? - Castiel apontou para um filete vermelho escuro que saía por debaixo das portas de vidro. _Sangue_, o anjo completou mentalmente, com um leve tremor.

Dean não esperou que a pergunta terminasse, escancarou a porta. O filete seguia até o balcão de entrada. Em cima dele, duas secretárias do hotel jaziam mortas, pálidas, com o uniforme de serviço manchado de vermelho.

- Dean... - Murmurrou Castiel. - Acho que não devíamos... acho que...

Mas Dean já estava longe, disparando pela escada do hotel, não tendo paciência sequer para pegar o elevador – o que certamente seria uma perda de tempo, visto que estavam desligados. Castiel correu ao encalço dele.

**D&C – **_**Dastiel**_

**We de ze zu bu**

**We de sooo a ru**

**Un va-a pesh a lay**

**Un vi-i bee**

**Un da la pech ni sa**

**(Aaahh)**

**Un di-i lay na day**

**Un ma la pech a nay**

**mee di nu ku**

_Nós lamentamos nossos pecados_

_Mas nós tecemos nosso próprio destino_

_E sob o meu rosto_

_Eu permaneço frágil_

_Sob meu rosto_

_eu sorrio_

_Mesmo sozinho/ amedrontado_

_Sob meu rosto eu estarei_

_Esperando_

_Sammy_.

Era a única coisa em que Dean pensava. Todas as ligações que fizeram para o irmãoe e que não foram atendidas, fazendo um mostruoso sentido. Tudo o que ele queria era encontrar o irmão, desperadamente.

Passou por diversos corpos entre os andares, na escada. Funcionários, caçadores, civis convidados. Todos mortos, brutalmente, saguinariamente.

Por fim, o penúltimo andar chegou. Por entre os corredores, outros mortos. Nenhum deles tinha muita importância agora para Dean.

O Winchester tentou abrir a porta do quarto de Sam. Trancada. Arrombou-a.

Ninguém parecia ter entrado lá desde que Sam saíra na calada da noite, Dean concluiu após uma revisão geral no quarto. Correu para a sua suíte de hotel. Aberta.

Sam não estava lá, também.

O único cadáver era o de Belly, estendida de braços e pernas abertos em cima da cama de casal, nua e esquartejada. Pétalas de rosa jaziam em cima da caçadora, misturando-se ao sangue seco. O buquê do casamento jazia atolado em sua garganta, com as flores para fora da sua boca. Como se alguém tentasse silenciar os berros de dor dela, com algo que parecia inútil aos olhos do assassino.

Dean não entendeu a ironia da visão. Sua mente apenas afundava-se mais e mais em Sam. Correu para fora do quarto. Esbarrou com Castiel na porta.

- Dean, vamos sair daqui. - Pediu o moreno, atônito. - Eles... eles estiveram aqui... sei que sim.

Dean não lhe deu ouvidos, apenas continuou correndo. Subiu novamente as escadas, agora em direção ao último andar. Por entre os degraus, havia uma grande janela. Por ela, de relance, Dean pode ver os jardins onde outrora ocorrera a festa de casamento.

Voltou-se para a janela e alguma coisa havia lhe chamado atenção. Embora estivesse a dezenas de metros de distância, o Winchester de alguma forma que só a sua mente saberia responder, avistou um corpo no gramado, onde outrora ele dançara uma valsa com Castiel. Um corpo que, seu coração e mente falou, era de Bobby.

Uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos do loiro. Uma mão estendeu para a janela, como se sentasse pegar o pontinho que era o caçador com as mãos.

- Dean? - A voz de Castiel foi ouvida subindo os degraus.

O chamado despertou o Winchester. Dean continuou sua corrida alucinada e escancarou as portas do Salão de Festas. Casamento. Era assim que o Salão de Festas se parecia, decorado da mesma forma com que fora decorado na noite anterior. Além da ausência de pessoas, apenas uma coisa mudara.

Dean cambaleou até o altar vendo seu mundo desabar à sua volta. O tapete vermelho fora substituído por outro tapete, não um de veludo, mas de sangue. Dean sentia seus pés grudarem no sangue, atrasando a sua chega ao altar. Mas Dean não queria chegar lá.

Queria sair correndo dali e fingir que nada havia visto. Mas isto não seria verdade, não mudaria o que estava vendo. Não ressussitaria o corpo morto em cima do altar. O corpo que ele tanto temia encontar. Era Sam.

**D&C – **_**Dastiel**_

**La la da pa da le na da na**

**Ve va da pa da le na la dumda**

_Corra comigo agora soldado de Roma_

_Corra e brinque nos campos com os pôneis_

Castiel adentrou o Salão de Festas apressado. Parou ao ver Dean ajoelhado diante do altar, em frente a um Sam pálido. O anjo fitou o tapete de sangue a seus pés. Lembrou-se da sua sede de sangue. Então era isso? Era nisso que uma sede de sangue acabaria? Sim. Ele sabia que sim. E, ao fitar Dean acariciar o rosto morto do irmão, Castiel teve certeza: iria acabar com aquela sede de sangue de qualquer maneira, por Dean, por ele mesmo e por todos à sua volta que pudessem se prejudicar de alguma maneira.

Dean, por sua vez, continuava a acariciar o rosto morto de Sam. Um olhar quase inexpressivo no rosto, tamanho o choque. Porque ele não chegara a tempo? Se ele procurasse o irmão assim que notou que o seu celular estava desligado tudo seria diferente? E se não tivesse se hospedado em outra cidade e ficado ao lado do irmão? E se não tivesse ficado esperando pelo anjo no hotel barato? E se não tivesse ''perdido tempo'' ouvindo a história do anjo que poderia muito bem ser contada outro dia? E se não tivesse perdido vários minutos aos beijos com o marido, na cama do hotel barato? E se Dean chegasse ao Langhan Hotel antes de Sam, mesmo que não se importasse em dar a vida pelo irmão? E se...

Dean nunca obteve resposta para aquelas perguntas. Um tufão soprou por entre as janelas abertas.

Dean sentiu uma mão pesar em seu ombro esquerdo. Olhou-a, uma aliança se despontava nela.

- Vamos. - Disse Castiel, pesaroso, em meio aos ventos. - Eles estão voltando! Temos que ir...

Dean apenas fitou o moreno, um olhar sem expressão. Uma luz irradiou do lado de fora das janelas.

_Não há mais tempo_, os dois pensaram. E de fato não havia. Não tinham para onde ir. Estavam cercados.

Castiel ajoelhou-se abraçando Dean fortemente. Se fosse para morrer, que fosse daquele jeito. Dean se aconchegou no abraço olhando para Sam uma última vez, porque era realmente a última vez.

Os dois desapareceram nuam rajada de luz deixando aquela carnificína para trás. Deixando aquele incêndio para trás. Um incêndio provocado por uma simples fagulha, uma quase insignificante fagulha, em meio a diversos planos incendiários daquela noite. Uma fuglha, uma ponta solta. Uma ponta solta que fizera toda a diferença.

**D&C – **_**Dastiel**_

**Anol shalom**

**Anol sheh ley kon-nud de ne um.**

**Flavum.**

**Flavum.**

**M-ai shondol-lee**

**Flavu...**

**Lof flesh lay**

**Nof ne**

**Nom de lis**

**Ham de num um dass**

**La um de**

**Flavne..**

**Flay**

**Shom de nomm**

**Ma-lun des**

**Dwondi.**

**Dwwoondi**

**Alas sharum du koos**

**Shaley koot-tum.**

_Liberdade Poderosa_

_Libertadora da alma_

_Descanse agora_

_E imagine_

_descansando em paz no final_

_É adorável esse lugar_

_É adorável, ninguém pode acreditar ou entender_

_Como vim de tão longe somente pela família_

_Minha família_

_Eu deveria estar lá com eles quando o mundo desabou_

_Mas agora eles descansam comigo_

_Eu nunca esquecerei_

_Como senti aquele momento_

_Eu me libertarei_

Os dois casados não souberam dizer, especifícamente, se haviam morrido ou não. Se sim, definitivamente haviam encontrado o Paraíso. Dean Winchester e Castiel Winchester simplesmente apareceram em meio a um vale ensolarado. Não precisavam de segundas impressões para descobrirem que aquele era o vale em que estiveram juntos pela última vez no Céu. Em que haviam feito amor por último.

O local em que a rodava do _ka_ resolvera retornar para a origem, o início. Mas não era uma miragem dessa vez. Era um local real. O seu próprio Éden.

Seguindo esta teoria, não se surpreenderam de estarem nús, apenas usando alianças. E pensar que tudo estava tão calmo quando avistaram a miragem daquele mesmo vale. Tudo estava tão tranquilo. Mas, como o ditado dos anjos sobre _ka_ dizia, sendo relembrado por Misael na hora da morte, as aparências enganam.

Dean aprofundou o abraço e lágrimas escorreram, não mais fugindo do anjo, como da outra vez que perdera tudo. Mas, afinal, as coisas haviam mudado. Era casado com Castiel agora, viveria eternamente com o marido. Ele havia mudado e se tornado mais responsável por todos a sua volta e suas decisões. Castiel havia mudado e se tornado menos passivo com sua antiga família e compreendendo o valor de uma verdadeira família.

Além da transformação dada pelo Ritual. O Ritual que o tornara... livre. O tornara humano para ser mais exato. Mas Castiel não estava preocupado com isso. Pois era isso o que ele queria. Não queria ver Dean envelhecer e morrer sem poder fazer nada. Queria, de fato, envelhecer junto com o marido, morrer ao lado dele. Mesmo tendo largado sua imortalidade e seus poderes, Castiel ainda estava satisfeito com a escolha que fizera.

De longe, um velho conhecido, controlador do _ka_, os observava. O ser tinha muitos nomes, mas gostava apenas de ser chamado de Senhor, embora não ligasse para formalidade. No momento, porém, seu codinome era Chuck, e apenas Chuck.

Chuck sorriu, vendo que finalmente juntara aqueles dois, sem ninguém para atrapalhá-los nunca mais.

Por um momento, Castiel pareceu ouvir um choro de bebê. O moreno ergueu a cabeça, esperançoso. Dean, entendendo o gesto de outra maneira, levantou a cabeça e deu um beijo no moreno, que não hesitou.

Continuaram aos beijos não se importando com as dúvidas que pudessem surgir sobre onde estavam, porque estavam ali, entre outras perguntas sem resposta. Perguntas não eram necessárias agora. Aprenderiam a conviver juntos, 24 horas por dia, naquele Éden partícular.

Um suspiro conjunto partiu da boca de ambos, seladas. Um suspiro de alívio, pelo tornado-_ka_ deixado para trás. Agora eles eram ambos humanos. Agora eles eram livres. Livres para serem humanos. Livres para serem livres.

_Agora nós somos livres, _pensaram juntos, _livres. Livre para ser eu e você._

_**FIM**_

**Nota do autor: **Sim, finalmente terminei minha primeira Fanfic Slash. Foi árduo, mas tenho que admitir que foi... interessante. Enfim, dúvidas, críticas, elogios? Review.;)

**Nota 2**: Aqui está a copilação de fanarts (todas inéditas):

http:*/café*-de-lab*eill.*livejo*urnal.*com/t*ag/supe*rnatu*ral


End file.
